The Greatest Loss Continued
by Wen Quendalie
Summary: Completed! The story of a woman found outside Rivendell, and her journey to discover who she is and where she belongs. See my profile for the address for the full unedited story.
1. Old Friends, Chapter 34

Disclaimer: The same truth as before.  
  
Chuckling, the wizard nodded, eyes wrinkled in amusement. He seemed to enjoy the impression he was making upon me. "Oh, yes, my dear. It is I."  
  
My body froze as I gazed upon the wizard, my mind reeling as I tried to make sense of what I saw while my heart kept telling me it could not be. "But--" I stammered, holding tightly to my goblet so as not to drop it, my eyes growing wider. "But I was told you had fallen in Moria! I thought you had perished!"  
  
He nodded, and I saw Aragorn biting his lip to refrain from laughing out loud. "And that is so, my Lady, at least the first half of what you were told. I have faced many evils and now I have returned as Gandalf the White." Upon seeing my face still frozen in wonder and disbelief, Gandalf laughed, prying one of my hands away from the goblet to hold closely in both of his, attempting to ease the shake in my hands. "My dear, you look as if you have seen a ghost. Does it surprise you that much to see a wizard reborn? Surely I would think you would understand rebirth in all its forms."  
  
I frowned, uncertain as to whether he was seriously telling me such, or he was jesting. My heart caught in my chest at the possibility that he truly was reborn, only in a different way than I had been. For with this man, it was been more than a rebirth of spirit. As I looked into his eyes, his smile softened, and he gazed at me with sudden warmth and concern. "How do you fare, Lady Andariel? I have heart much of the terrible things you have endured, things perhaps no man could have endured. I have spoke much with the Lady of the Wood; she spoke most highly of you."  
  
The mention of the Lady made my heart flutter, for she was as great and awe-inspiring presence as any I had known. "I am much better, though there are some scars that have yet to heal. It has been a time of much hardship, and I would not have survived but for my time spent in Lothlorien." Sighing heavily, I bowed my head. "The world has changed daily for me, Gandalf. I have hoped for so long that I would be able to find rest at last and let my heart be at peace."  
  
"I understand. Know that there are some wounds that may never fully heal, but as long as you are surrounded by those who care for you, the world is not such a horrible place." He smiled gently as he offered me these words of comfort. "Your times of hardship have ended, as have those for so many others. I do believe you shall have your chance for peace." He looked to Legolas, his eyes wrinkling in mirth. "Now, I think, is the time for new life, and I see that things are progressing well." He took the elf's hand, and placed my hand in his. "I am pleased to see how well this new age is beginning."  
  
I stared up at Legolas as his eyes enveloped mine, looking into something that had yet to be. His face was angelic, with his waterfall of hail accentuating the delicate points of his ears, so pure and shining I saw golden fields cascading down his shoulders. The depth of his eyes were bottomless pools not unlike the mirror of the Lady of the Wood, hinting at a future together that I had dreamed of for so long.  
  
"That is, once Elisen gives his approval," the wizard said lightly. "I believe that this man has many questions. I admit I am surprised as to how well accepted our world is to him and all your people."  
  
I looked at my father. He gazed between Legolas and me with thoughtful eyes, studying us carefully as a faint smile glimmered across his face. I knew that his fatherly instincts were guiding his mind, and while he desired my happiness, he also could not bear the thought of losing his daughter. At last, Elisen said, "I cannot say one way or another until I am able to speak with this fair gentleman."  
  
Legolas tilted his head. "Then shall we speak, sir? I will be happy to answer any questions you have to ask of me."  
  
Aragorn spoke above the rest. "Then let us all sit, and you may speak at your leisure. Tonight is a time of celebration, and may all be friends around this table." He motioned to all, and the people began to take their seats around the tables. "Come, my friends, you will all sit with me."  
  
As we made our way to the long table, I spotted two small figures that had remained hidden in the crowds. They were slowly making their way to the places set for them at the king's table.  
  
"Sam? Frodo?"  
  
The two hobbits turned to look at me, eyes brightening as I quickly strode over. "Lady Andariel!" they exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
I quickly bent down to embrace them both, once again left speechless for a moment. "I was certain I would never see you again!" I held Frodo closely, completely overwhelmed with happiness. He held on to me tightly, his soft hair brushing my face.  
  
"We thought the same thing," Frodo confessed as I gently pulled away.  
  
Turning to Sam, I pulled him close, smiling as he began to blush. "And Sam. It is so good to see you." He seemed to hold his breath as I held him, and I fought back a laugh. It seemed time had not changed this shy hobbit. "Are you so embarrassed to be welcomed so? I have not seen you in so long!"  
  
Sam looked at me, obviously unaccustomed to such things. "Of course not, Lady. I am terribly glad to see you again, especially now that you're back in health. You gave us such a scare before. I didn't know if I'd be able to talk to you again."  
  
Smiling broadly, I replied, "I am better than I have ever been, and part of that I owe to you both. Though it may be presumptuous for a lady to speak so, perhaps you will grant me the pleasure of a dance tonight, Sam. It has been many months since last we were able to do so."  
  
I had never seen any creature turn so red so quickly. I was continually astonished by how embarrassed he was, and it confused me. He grinned bashfully and clumsily kissed my hand. "Of course, Lady. It would be my honor to dance with you again."  
  
Frodo was laughing behind his hand, shaking his head. "Sam, we have traveled far into Mordor, face such evil things we'd never imagined before, and yet you're nervous to dance with the beautiful lady who's been so kind!"  
  
Sam looked at his friend quickly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Frodo, it's just I've never been that good of a dancer."  
  
I smiled gently. "Sam, I thought you were just fine before."  
  
As Sam mumbled something unintelligible, Frodo turned to me, his blue eyes bright and wistful. I saw dark memories laying behind his face, though he hid them well. He had held the most perilous mission, and he had survived. I saw myself in his face, struggling to banish evil thoughts of experiences better left unsaid. Truly he had suffered, yet he too had survived.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again, Lady Andariel."  
  
"As it is to see you, Frodo." I looked deeply into his eyes, and whispered, "Thank you, Frodo. You risked so much in taking upon yourself such a quest, and you succeeded. I am filled with unspeakable joy at seeing you alive. I know you have suffered; I see it in your face. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your sacrifices, and I pray you will never know such times again."  
  
He nodded, bowing slightly. "I'm just glad it is over, and that everyone is safe. I am afraid I will never forget some things I have seen." He suddenly stared down at his hand, which I noticed had only four fingers upon it. I gasped, and he offered me a wistful smile, full of regret. "You are right; I have suffered, but so has everyone else. It pleases me to see you in such good health, Lady. The Elves are a wonder."  
  
I gently kissed his cheek, and he became quite wide-eyed. "Dear Frodo. I hope that we will be friends for many years."  
  
"We will," he said assuredly. Standing up, I smoothed my skirts and smiled to them both. They had remained their original heights. "Come. Let us join the others for dinner."  
  
  
  
The table was quite full with all of those who had been deemed honored guests. Aragorn was a gracious host, and had anticipated the needs of all present. From my left, we were seated: Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo. Haldir, Aragorn, Elisen, Legolas, myself, and Gimli. I saw the other Lorien elves gathered at a table, as well as many of my own people, sitting at several of the other tables around the room. Many of them appeared wide- eyed and amazed at the Great Hall and the friendly demeanor of the king. I caught several of them gazing at Legolas and myself with curious eyes and no so subtle whispers. I merely smiled, knowing how they were little surprised at seeing me beside an elf, but greatly surprised having heard of our relationship. Well, they had come to know the elves of Lothlorien, and they would realize that Legolas, while different, was still one to be trusted. I was accustomed to being gossiped about, and it no longer bothered me. After all, I had finally been reunited with Legolas, and I would allow nothing to separate us again.  
  
As food and drink were brought out, Gimli turned to me. "It is good to enjoy a civilized meal at last! Dear Lady, I must tell you how magnificent a feast this is. Certainly you would marvel at the dwarves feasts; they are greatly multiplied and last for days."  
  
"I am sure they are wonderful. Tell me, Gimli, did you face many battles during your travels?"  
  
The dwarf's eyes suddenly glowed as he laughed. "Oh, yes! We faced many dangerous creatures, especially those filthy orcs. Saruman outdid himself in breeding his armies. As a matter of face, I have the privilege of saying I beat out your elven man by a single orc at Helm's Deep! It was indeed difficult to win against a worthy competitor, but there were plenty for all."  
  
Raising my eyebrows, I said, "Really. What happened at this Helm's Deep?"  
  
Gimli seemed pleased by my interest in his exploitations, and spoke easily. "There was a fierce battle as we aided the people of Rohan against an army of many thousands of orcs. Helm's Deep is an ancient fortress for their people, and they had fled there under the threat of attack. Be thankful you were not there to witness the horrors, Lady Andariel, for it was the blackest night with foul creatures as far as the eye could see. It was at this battle that Legolas and I had our competition, and I will readily tell you , your elf is a brace warrior, nearly as brave as a dwarf."  
  
I laughed out loud as Legolas looked over suddenly, and eyed the grinning dwarf. "I thank you for your words, Master Dwarf, and I must say that you indeed carried the courage of an elf!"  
  
Gimli raised his eyebrows, snorting slightly. "I believe we are at a draw, Legolas. We must fight once more and see if you can catch up to my skills!"  
  
I placed a hand upon both men's shoulders. "If it is quite all right with you, Gimli, I would prefer it if Legolas were to remain here for at least a short time. While I would never want to come between you and a good battle, I believe rest is needed by all. Will you at least grant me a short time with Legolas?"  
  
Nodding and grinning at the same time, Gimli replied, "Of course, Lady. But be prepared, Legolas, that one day we shall continue our competition."  
  
Legolas laughed. "Perhaps one day, Gimli. I must agree with the Lady; now is the time for rest."  
  
Elisen leaned over to the elf, and I heard him say, "Tell me, Legolas, I wish to hear of your home. You mentioned that it is a place called Mirkwood, but I do not know where it is. Is this where your father resides?"  
  
"Yes, Thranduil, my father, scarcely ever leaves the woods of his kingdom, for he finds comfort in its borders," Legolas replied. "There have been many occasions where his contact with others of the world have been less than pleasurable. He is not an unfriendly man, he simply prefers his own home. The lands are cast in his kingdom, for the great forest covers many leagues. It resides to the north of Gondor, and was once called the Great Greenwood. When the shadow of the Dark Lord began to cover the lands thousands of years ago, the forest too was covered, and so became Mirkwood."  
  
I ate quietly as the men conversed, Elisen intrigued by Mirkwood and its people, asking many questions of the land, the king, border relations, and of the Elven peoples. Legolas was quick and thorough in his answers, politely passing his knowledge to my father before asking his own questions. The two men seemed very compatible, for which I was very grateful.  
  
At last Elisen turned to Aragorn, and Legolas turned to me, eyes searching mine thoughtfully.  
  
"I believe I have learned nearly as much as my father," I commented, sipping the red wine before me. "Have you explained the immortality of the Elves to him yet?"  
  
He shrugged slightly, sipping his own goblet. "I have spoken a little of it, but I do not know if he is quite ready to learn of our life span. Surely Haldir must have mentioned something."  
  
I shook my head. "No, he did not. I think he believed that a group of mortals learning of the existence of Elves was quite enough of a start." I glanced at my father, who was now talking excitedly with Frodo and Aragorn. "Well, at least it seems he has overcome any disbelief as to the races of the world. I would hardly think it would surprise him too much now to learn that Elves have the ability to live forever."  
  
Legolas smiled, raising an eyebrow as he leaned closer to me. "Do you think he would be against an elf taking care of his only daughter?"  
  
My eyes widened slightly as his words slipped through my mind, igniting sparks of curiosity in my heart. Silently I asked, "How do you mean, Legolas? He knows that the Elves have taken care of me for the past several seasons."  
  
His eyes blazed with an intensity that sent a shiver down my back, and for several moments he did not speak. He slowly raised a hand to my cheek, brushing a thumb over my lips. At last his voice said, "I am merely wondering how he felt with you having been supervised by my kinsmen for such a time. Do you suppose he finds it odd?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, sipping my wine greedily. "I do not believe so. He was quite taken aback, as was I, to learn of the existence of Elves, but I am certain he holds no ill will towards any elf. After traveling with several of them, I hardly think he would disagree to being in the care of the graceful people." After a moment, I added, "However, I believe he dislikes the idea of any Elf who seeks my heart to speak in such riddles."  
  
Legolas laughed aloud, drawing curious glances from several people. I shared in his laughter, reaching for his hand as he answered me with his lips, "You are mischievous, Andariel."  
  
I smiled slyly. "No more than you, my beloved."  
  
He grinned, a fire burning in his eyes as he gently kissed my hand. The same fire began to run through my blood, and I laughed easily. 


	2. News from the King, Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.  
  
"Andariel."  
  
I looked up at the king as he stood up. Dinner was over, and the servants were swiftly clearing the tables as the musicians once again struck up a lovely tune. The air was filled with laughter, a pleasant sound to the ears.  
  
Aragorn stood beside me, gazing down upon me with affection in his eyes. "Naitha. Would you honor me with a dance?"  
  
I smiled, accepting his outstretched hand without hesitation and rose to my feet. "Of course, my Lord. After all, I was unable to grant you your request in Rivendell, and it has been far too long since last I danced. I assure you, tonight I feel no exhaustion."  
  
"Good." Excusing us from the others, Aragorn led me onto the dance floor, which was surrounded by others who were waiting for the king to begin the dance. He bowed low, and I curtsied.  
  
As he began to lead me around the floor, signaling the others to follow suit, I said, "Aragorn, it amazed me to see you now. I always knew there was something about you, even when I was just a child. Now you have become king, and I believe you will be a great one."  
  
He smiled appreciatively, something that he was doing far more often now. It amazed me to see how his face was alive wand free from the cares he had carried for so long. "You are king, Andariel. It is a great pleasure for me to see you now; for once I see happiness in your eyes and not pain. There has been enough of such evil things in the past age, and now we will begin anew."  
  
"I am happy. I am reunited with my family, my people, my dear friends, and the one I love. What more could a simple woman ask for?"  
  
"I believe I was in error when we spoke in Rivendell, Andariel. I was mistaken when I said a battle is no place for a woman, for you have proved me wrong."  
  
My eyebrows raised in surprise, and I stared at him. "How would you believe that, Aragorn? It is I who was mistaken! Certainly I am living proof of that."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, his eyes fixed upon mine. "No, you have proven yourself well in defending yourself against the enemy. I judged too hastily when I spoke to you. Andariel, in all these long years I have never heard of any woman who fought so bravely and even in the face of death defied the evils of the world. I am in great admiration of you."  
  
I felt my cheeks begin to burn at his words, and I ducked my head in embarrassment. "Surely there are other women who have done the same, you simply do not know of them. Aragorn, it was pure luck that I survived how I did. My fighting skills have evolved out of necessity, and I take little credit for them. While it pleases me to hear you change your mind on some thoughts you once had, believe me, if it had not been for the skills of the elves I would not have lived."  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Aragorn chuckled. "You do not accept credit where it is due. Has coming here softened your bite? I remember when you could hardly bear to hear me speak of the frailties of a lady." His smile relaxed. "It is well the two of you are together at last. I knew you dwelt in his thoughts much of this time we were gone. I believe now that evil has been defeated, he will wish to cease his wandering. He spoke often of creating a family." He paused, a curious look passing over his face.  
  
I returned his gaze with feigned innocence. "And whom would he wish to do so with?"  
  
He stared at me in surprise, his gray eyes growing wide, before he shook his head, laughing. "Well, there was a fair lady in Rohan. . ."  
  
Gaping at him, I cried in indignation, "Do not tease me so, Aragorn! That is hardly an amusing thought."  
  
Laughing opening, Aragorn replied, "Surely you do not seriously believe Legolas would offer his heart to another."  
  
"Of course not. My concern for him was more for his safety than for the place of his heart." I sighed, glancing off to see Legolas deep in conversation with my father. "So is he truly thinking of settling down? Could he even manage to do so?"  
  
Aragorn replied, "Legolas has traveled much in his lifetime, yet his heart longs to remain in the woods of his birth. I believe he has found a reason to cease his wanderings. Have you given any thought to your future?"  
  
I shrugged slightly. "In truth, I have not. My mind has been burdened with the safety of all I care for in the dark times. I have not found time to wonder of the future beyond whether or not Sauron would succeed." Pausing, I studied the man's face carefully, noting the innocent curiosity that twinkled in his eyes. Smiling, I asked, "Tell me, Aragorn, what is your interest? Have you been asked to see if I will be an adequate housewife?"  
  
"No, not at all, my Lady," he replied. "It is simply my wont to see that my loved ones find happiness."  
  
"And what of you, Aragorn? Will you have a queen to rule beside you?"  
  
A thoughtful smile crossed his face, and I thought I noted a small blush in his cheeks. "Actually, I am to be married to the Lady Arwen Evenstar before the full moon comes next."  
  
I stopped dancing, staring at the man for a few moments. I remembered the gaze I had seen shared between the pair in Elrond's home, though I never dared imagine there could be such hope for them.  
  
"The Lady Arwen!" I repeated, blinking away the immense surprise that froze my body. "My friend, I am so happy for you!" I embraced him, holding him close as my heart began to run wildly within my breast. Kissing his cheek, I stepped away, taking his hands. "Aragorn, this is wonderful news."  
  
He smiled; I could see the joy he felt so strongly radiating softly through his eyes, and he bowed his head. "It is my honor that the Lady would have me. Andariel, I am pleased you will be here to witness this joyous event."  
  
I wondered why he had not spoken of this sooner. "Aragorn, it will be my pleasure. Will Lord Elrond attend?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, as will the sons of Elrond, the elves Elladan and Elrohir, those whom I have called brothers for my life. Also the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien will attend as well."  
  
"Lady Galadriel!" I gasped in wonder, my knees weakening for a moment. "I wonder if she will bring Ithiel, or if Lord Elrond will allow Galain to journey with them."  
  
"I wish I could answer your questions, but I do not know how many from each house will be attending." Aragorn studied me carefully, his eyes silently taking me in and I longed to know his mind. He gazed at me now much as he had done when I was a child sitting upon his knee and asking so many questions. He had always possessed a great patience, even when I was impertinent, and now he showed the same respect.  
  
"Have you fully recovered?" he asked quietly, ascertaining that no other would hear his words.  
  
Sighing lightly, I averted my eyes. "Perhaps not fully, but I am nearly whole again. Many of my scars have yet to fade, though I wonder if they ever will."  
  
"They will," he said firmly, squeezing my hands.  
  
A silence fell between us, as I remembered how the brutal assault had taken my spirit and my body hostage. The scars I bore were not an honor, but a reminder of how easily any person could be broken. Still, they were also a reminder of how my courage had held, how my convictions and my dedication to the whole of Middle Earth had served to the good of all, even though it had cost me dearly. I knew Aragorn knew this and it need not be spoken, though I still felt bitter regret that it had occurred at all.  
  
"Well," I said, breaking the silence. "It is good to know there is hope still in the world."  
  
Aragorn nodded as the song ended, kissing my hands. "There is much hope now, as I have not seen in years."  
  
I felt a hand gently tap my arm, and I quickly turned around. My eyes fell downward to see Sam standing before me, a nervous smile gracing his cherubic face.  
  
"Lady Andariel, if you do not mind terribly, would you dance with me?" he asked shyly.  
  
I exchanged a quick smile with Aragorn, who bowed and said, "Apparently I am needed elsewhere. Sam." He clapped a hand upon the hobbit's shoulder for a moment, before turning to speak with some of the other guests.  
  
Curtseying, I took the hobbit's hands as a new tune struck the air. "I thank you for asking me, Sam," I said as we began to dance.  
  
He smiled broadly up at me. "Well, the truth is, I did enjoy dancing with you before, and I didn't want to disappoint you, if you follow me."  
  
"Disappoint me?" I chuckled. "I confess I would have been disappointed if you chose not to share a dance with me, but I am glad you did. I must tell you how fascinated I am by your people. It seems so very long ago that I first saw halflings. And after all that Merry and Pippin have told me of the Shire, I would most like to visit there."  
  
Sam perked up at the mention of his homeland, but his eyes also betrayed a bittersweet longing that has been growing in his heart since he had left his home; it was not difficult to see how much he missed it. "Oh, I'm sure you would like it very much. Of course, there aren't many back home who have seen much of the Big People, such as yourself, but it would be a pleasure to have you visit."  
  
I watched the young hobbit carefully, how he held himself proudly with a self confidence that had not been instilled before, not that I had ever seen. He was much thinner than what he had once been, and from what I had heard of his journey with Frodo, it amazed me further that he had survived.  
  
"How is it possible for one to come from so small a place in the world, only to become friends with such incredible people and to see things that few ever dream of?"  
  
He looked up at me curiously for a moment, then suddenly his look changed to become one of calm intelligence. "I don't know, Lady, but I think we have both found our ways. Sometimes you don't get to pick what roads you take, they're just given to you. After all that's happened, I think there's finally a time where everyone can be happy." He offered me a sweet smile.  
  
Even young hobbits, it seemed, held quite an intelligent view of the world. Perhaps I shared more in common with them than I first believed.  
  
  
  
The feast, entertainment, and dancing lased far into the night. There was a perpetual glow hovering in the faces of all present, an unparalleled contentment that I had never seen. It warmed my heart to see my people opening themselves up to those around them, questioning those of Gondor and of Lothlorien to further their knowledge of the world. Those who had once been so sheltered and naïve were discovering how truly vast Middle Earth was.  
  
I was swept off into dance after dance, basking in the music and the words of my partners. I learned much of the adventures and strange creatures who in habited the earth, though few knew of them. I had not heard of such things even in the myths of my people. Merry and Pippin spoke much of a race called the Ents, a strange tree-people who were as old as the land and held great memory. One called Treebeard, so they said, had given them something called an Ent draught, which apparently was the cause of their sudden increase in height. Their eyes were wide with excitement as they described the marvelous powers of the Ents and their hatred of Saruman that caused them to launch an assault upon the wizard's stronghold of Isengard.  
  
Legolas was often speaking with my father, and I noticed that for a time they had both disappeared into the crowds. When at last they returned, Legolas swept me away upon the dance floor, his eyes glowing with a secretive smile that played upon his lips. I questioned him as to what he had spoken of with my father, but he merely smiled and assured me they were exchanging stories from their lands. As he held me, I wondered when this wonderful dream would end, for it did not seem possible for one person to experience so much joy.  
  
As the hour grew late and the guests began to retire, I bid good night to all my friends, who promised to tell me more stories later and asked me I tell them of mine. Word of Aragorn's impending marriage had spread, and we were all anxious for the arrival of the Great Elven Houses. 


	3. As the Sun Rises, Chapter 36

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
The night was waning quickly as Legolas and I strolled through the quiet of the city streets. Lamps and torches hung along the walls of many buildings, flickering impatiently as they burned low in the late hours of the night. No wind disturbed the cool night air, and a faint mist hung over the White City like a veil. All others had gone to bed long ago, yet the two of us remained alert and unwilling to succumb to the call of much- needed rest.  
  
Legolas held me close as we gazed up at the fading blues of the sky. The touch of his fingers gripping my waist set my skin ablaze, igniting the desire in my heart that had lain quiet for so long. Each moment I found myself yearning to kiss his ears and bestow in him the same longing I felt. The thought of his naked body lying next to mine made me shiver, wondering when next I would be allowed to lie with him in solitude. Over the past few hours of walking, we had talked much of our separate journeys, informing the other of the places and people we had seen. I marveled at how his tales seemed the material of legends, while mine seemed pale in comparison. Still, he listened attentively to all I said, questioning me over many matters until his curiosity was sated.  
  
"What are your thoughts, melamin?" he asked suddenly.  
  
I looked up to meet his eyes. It struck me how much I had longed to gaze into his face and hear the music of his voice. For the past several months I had only been allowed to see him in my dreams, unable to caress the silken textures of his face, run my fingers along the curves of his beautiful ears, or even simply speak quietly to him.  
  
"I have missed you so much, Legolas. I have longed to be able to feel your arms around me for so long." I laid a hand upon his chest, toying with the cerulean fabric that fir him smoothly and complemented him well. I cast my eyes up at him coyly.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, studying my eyes carefully as if trying to read my thoughts. If he had, he would have probably pinned me against the walls and his elvish speed would prevail in the removal of clothes. I nearly laughed at loud at the thought.  
  
We stopped walking. Legolas seemed to tower above me in the gray light, a beautiful vision of strength, courage, and nobility, with all the splendor of nature reflected in his face. He slowly touched my face, then trailed down to take my hand and raised it to his lips. His eyes remained focused on mine as he began to kiss my skin from the tips of my fingers to the palm, his gentle breath tickling the hairs on my arm. I smiled, inhaling deeply as he slowly moved down my arm, easing my body closer to his.  
  
I set my hand upon the back of his head as Legolas moved forward to kiss my shoulder. I sighed happily as he kissed along my collarbone and neck; when I released a small moan, he held me tighter, his kisses becoming more intense as he sucked my skin, nipping at me with his teeth. My eyes fluttered shut, heart beating quickly as I held him close to me, waves of pleasure rushing through my body as he kisses became more passionate. I gripped his waist to maintain my balance as I became lost in his affections, leaning my head back to grant him further access.  
  
As his lips moved along my throat, I flicked my tongue across the tip of his ear. He moaned against my throat, pressing himself closer to me until I felt his hard member against my leg, causing me to utter a whimper slightly.  
  
Suddenly he pressed me against a wall, pinning me with his body. I gasped in surprise, staring wide-eyed into his face. Legolas gazed at me with bright eyes that burned with undeniable desire. He breathed heavily, hardly moving now.  
  
"Andariel, I have never felt such a longing to feel the gentle curves of your body in my arms," he whispered. "The way your eyes gaze at me I cannot ignore the desire that rises in my heart. The taste of your skin is like honey; the curves of your lips are as delicate and alluring as the petals of a rose." His eyes flicked over me, quickly memorizing what he saw. I felt my breasts tighten under his gaze, and I drew breath quickly. "I hope you will forgive my boldly speaking, but every part of me has dreamed of being close to you again."  
  
I caught his eyes, smiling seductively. "I take no offense by your words or your actions, for I too have felt the withheld desire for you to be in my arms. Long have I been denied the exquisite pleasure of all you have to offer, and I feel I cannot control myself now that you are real to me once more."  
  
He brushed his lips across my forehead, pressing his groin harder against my leg until I released a moan to satisfy him. I sighed, pressing m y hands into his back as the growing ache inside me filled all my mind..  
  
"My lord," I said at last, sweetly. "Should we not retire from the waking eyes of those around us? The sun will rise soon, and it would not be honorable to be seen in such an intimate state."  
  
Legolas smiled, slowly pulling away and allowing me room to breathe freely. "Of course, my lady," he replied. "Are you certain you wish to proceed in any further courses? I would not wish to press you into anything you feel discomfort with."  
  
The fire in his eyes was diminished only by the concern he felt for my well-being and state of mind. I knew he remembered well how I had shunned him in Lothlorien, denying him the pleasure of even gazing upon me. I searched my heart, scrutinizing my feelings. The shame I felt for the awkwardness of my body had lessened. Above all else, I trusted Legolas implicitly, knowing he would never hurt me. Perhaps I was indeed ready for the physical aspect of his love.  
  
Laying a hand gently across his chest, I nodded slightly. "I know you would never purposefully cause me pain. I bear an ache for you that runs so deep I long to release it." Exhaling shakily, I smiled. "I love you, a'maelamin. Escort me to my chambers as you did in Rivendell."  
  
I felt his heart beating quickly under my hand, a steady rhythm that calmed my fears. Legolas pressed my hand in his, and bowed to me. "It would be my honor, my lady." He glanced across the city, and I saw the first pale orange streaks of dawn streaming across the horizon, a surreal glow case upon the walls and plains around the great city. The world was being reborn before my eyes, a passing of darkness into light for all the world. A slight breeze softly plucked at my hair and my skirts, enveloping me in the gentle song of the coming day.  
  
  
  
Legolas led me down the silent hallway of the tower. Many of the guards and servants were already awakening in the early hour, their scuffling feet and quiet voices the only sounds to rise through the air. From far within the tower wafted the smell of baking bread, a tantalizing scent that was punctuated by lavender. The stone and marble hallway was unoccupied as we made our way to a large wooden door.  
  
Upon entered, I felt an immediate liking to the bedroom that had been prepared for me. It was quite large, featuring a great window upon the opposite side with a colored tree in the top portion of it, a green tree. To my left was a bed made of shining wood, and draped in rich covers of red and blue. Four posts marked it, decorated with sheer curtains the color of starlight. A large carpet of swirling colors covered the stone floor, leading to an armoire that stood beside an open doorway. Candles lit the room, even extending into the bathing room that held a white stone bathtub lying in the center, surrounded by garlands of sweet-smelling lilies.  
  
As I walked towards the window that displayed the fledgling colors of dawn, I ran a hand over the mahogany desk that stood beside the window. The elegance of the room touched me, even when I noticed my sword as well as my other belongings had seen carefully set in the armoire.  
  
I smiled as I felt Legolas slip his arms around my waist, his lips softly caressing my ear. I leaned back into his embrace, staring out at the sky as the curtains of night were parted by the fingers of a golden and pink sunrise. My skin tingled with each sweet kiss he placed along my ear and neck, and he began to whisper in Elvish. I felt his hands deftly slide along my waist, tracing my body through the smooth fabric of my dress, then slowly move around to my back.  
  
My eyes watched the waking of the city as his fingers quickly unfastened the strings binding my dress. My chest tightened in anticipation, my breath shallow as I began to quiver under his touch. As the dress loosened around my body, I let my hands fall to my sides. I nervously thought of my scarred body and how he would see it in full. While I had healed greatly, I still disliked the ample imperfections I carried, and wondered if my tender womanness would be prepared for the act to commence.  
  
Legolas slowly slid the dress down my body, leaving me standing in a flimsy chemise that did not hide my goosebumps as I felt his hands gently skim my legs. His hands glided up my body until they rested upon my shoulders.  
  
"Legolas," I whispered suddenly.  
  
He ceased in his movements, and I felt him become still. "Yes, love? What is it?"  
  
The words were sour and uncertain in my mouth. I felt anxious as to how he would feel upon seeing me unclothed for the first time since he had rescued me. "I simply wish for you to be warned. I do not look the way you remember me," I said softly.  
  
His fingers trailed through my shoulder length locks, whispering gently along the back of my neck. "You shall look as perfect to me now as I remember. I am grateful you have healed your wounds; I could not hold that against you," he answered.  
  
Shakily I lowered my head, granting him my consent to continue. I did not feel panic, only anxiety.  
  
"I shall be gentle, pen-neth," he whispered, sliding the chemise down my body. I shut my eyes as the cool air bathe my naked skin, and I stood silently, awaiting his response.  
  
To my surprise, I heard no sounds of disgust or revulsion. Instead, gentle hands traced the scars on my legs, my bum, my back, my shoulders, caressing each one with airy kisses to ease my mental anguish. I sighed deeply as he found each mark of pain and turned each one into an excuse to kiss more of my skin. My eyes fluttered with the tenderness he provided, almost achingly slow in his progressions. I welcomed his touch now, relieved he felt no rush.  
  
After suitably attending to the marks on my anterior side, he slowly turned me to face him. I cautiously met his eyes, lips parted, to find him gazing at me with deep love radiating through his pale orbs, with no trace of remorse or criticism or disgust. He smiled, offering me no judgment, only love and the giving and acceptance of such. Taking my hands, he brought them to his tunic and placed them around his neck.  
  
He stooped swiftly and picked me up. I looked at him in surprise, heart pounding loudly against my chest as he carried me over to the bed, eyes never leaving my own. As he lay me upon the feathery blankets and stretched me out straight, he winked.  
  
I watched in rapture as he unfastened his tunic and it fell quietly to the floor. Beneath it lay a cotton shirt of white, which also was quickly removed. My heart leapt into my throat as I beheld his flawless chest, pale as cream and hairless, perhaps more muscled and well defined than last I remembered, though still as handsome and desirable as ever. His silken hair flowed over his shoulders as he removed his boots and leggings.  
  
Legolas sat at my feet, his hands rubbing the arches of my feet as he watched me silently. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, melethron," his voice assured me. "Your body is beautiful because it is yours. In the woods you would not even allow me to look upon you, and now you lie here with me. You have healed much in body and spirit."  
  
I smiled fretfully, hands gripping the sheets beside me. "I do not deny that I feel trepidation still."  
  
His eyes held mine as he slowly ran his fingers along the curves of my legs. "Fear not; I will cause you no pain." He lowered his lips to the scars on my legs and proceeded to repeat his loving journey up my body by way of placing healing kisses on all my former wounds.  
  
My breath grew heavier and my heart pounded loudly against my chest as he kissed the insides of my thighs, approaching the lengthy scars that marred my femininity. I felt his lips softly kiss all around them, tongue gently flicking across the lips shielding my essence. My stomach knotted awkwardly, whether from fear or desire I could not tell. I watched as he buried his face between my legs, his breath tingling all my skin and I unconsciously bucked once against his movements.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, pausing in his work.  
  
Breathing heavily, I nodded. "Yes. Continue, my beautiful elf."  
  
His tongue ran slowly along my opening, almost too gentle to feel. I clutched the sheets tightly as he teased me, sending chills running along my spine as he spread my legs wider. I gasped as his finger slowly entered me, causing me to moan softly. I shut my eyes as sent waves of pleasure throughout my body.  
  
"Ai, Legolas," I murmured, abandoning myself to the pleasure he gave me.  
  
He did not work quickly; instead, he worked steadily and slowly, as if afraid he would break me. His mouth sucked me, until I began to shake as the passion built quickly and rampaged through my body like a storm. I moaned loudly, unable to keep still, until the waves peaked. I cried out loudly, almost screaming, calling out his name as I writhed in ecstasy.  
  
At lat my body fell still and I lay quiet, having in large amounts of air as the room spun around me. I smiled through my rapture, barely aware of Legolas moving upon my body until he lay his head on my stomach. I lay a hand upon his head, running my fingers through the golden tresses that bathed my skin.  
  
We lay together for some time, enjoying the silence of our joined presence. I wondered why I had felt such fear at having him look on me, especially after he had shown me such love and understanding. He had shown me time and again how he cared for me regardless of what had happened. Now, my body was aching from pleasure, yet I still cried out for more.  
  
"Legolas," I whispered.  
  
He raised his head, looking at me patiently but saying nothing.  
  
"Come to me."  
  
I did not need to speak twice. He slowly raised himself up and moved to lie above me. I held his face in my hands, my lips aching to feel his again. The desire within me had been rekindled with such force it seemed it would consume me. Legolas leaned downward and brushed his lips over mine, but he did not kiss me. I parted my mouth, trying to bring him to me; apparently he felt the need to torture me.  
  
"Kiss me," I begged.  
  
He smiled, remaining close but not answering my plea. "I desire you so much, Andariel," he whispered heavily. "I wish to prolong this moment so you may be sated."  
  
Resigning to his game, I lay back as his tongue flicked across my lips several times, eyes staring into mine. I felt his member twitching against my thigh anxiously, teasing me, promising me more pleasure later. His hair tickled my face as he kissed my nose and my forehead. I eyes his ear devilishly, waiting for my time to return the favor.  
  
Unable to restrain myself, I grabbed his head and pulled his ear to my mouth. He stiffened as I ran my tongue along the curves of his elven ear, prolonging the moment as I licked behind it, his favorite spot, and then all the way to the tip. Legolas shuddered, moaning loudly as I repeated the torture, this time sucking on the tip of the ear that fascinated me so.  
  
Suddenly he pulled away and kissed me hard, bruising my lips. I returned his passion, sending my tongue to taste his mouth as he willingly allowed me entrance. Together we battled, drowning in the kiss that attempted to make up for so much lost time. I hold him closer, running my hands over his smooth back and lightly brushing my nails over his muscles.  
  
At last we parted, and I felt him position himself to enter me. I lay still, struggling not to resist. My heart beat so fast I wondered if it would ever slow. I was not afraid of him, though I was a little afraid of any pain. Legolas gently eased the tip of him member to me, and very slowly began to enter. I stiffened, swallowing hard as he watched my face, easing himself inside me so as not to put too much pressure on me. I sank my nails into his back as he filled me, and I gasped quietly.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Twinges of pain ran through my abdomen as I stretched, and I winced. "Please be gentle," I whispered.  
  
He smiled, caressing my face as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Of course."  
  
He took slow strokes, pressing himself in and out as I gasped each time. The soft pains hit me with each movement, but I did not object. It was as my first time with a man, and I both longed for more and also cringed. Legolas gasped loudly as he moved, shuddering with excitement. I felt him trembling with the effort, yearning to go faster and harder but willing himself to be gentle and considerate of me, for I was weak.  
  
Each moment passed by quickly as he continued his pace. I whimpered as he thrust a little harder, diving into the passion that possessed him, then slowing down as he regained his control. My body shivered with delight, wanting more of him. I shut my eyes, losing myself to our coupling. I murmured whispers of pleasure, urging him to continue, which he did so gladly.  
  
It seemed we remained in such a state for hours, though it was only a short time. He buried his head in my neck, running a hand over my breast to cradle it gently, stroking my nipple until it hardened and he took it in his mouth. I moaned loudly, begging him to continue. I felt every inch of him inside me, and I accepted it, responding to each of his words as he mumbled incoherently, demanding my response.  
  
Soon he began to cry out, his words faster and louder than ever. My voice mixed with his as my body screamed for release, every part of me alive with his touch. His fingers squeezed my shoulders so hard I thought he would break me, but I endured. At last he screamed in pleasure.  
  
"Ai, Andariel!"  
  
I cried out as he pressed himself into me with such force that I lost my breath. He spilt his seek into me, kissing me hard to muffle his cries. I grabbed hold of him to ease his shaking, even as I convulsed beneath his body.  
  
When his climax began to settle, he slowly raised his head, breathing hard. I looked up at him through half-closed eyes, offering a smile as I began to tremble. I felt nearly torn, even though he had been as gentle as possible.  
  
Cupping my face, Legolas placed a kiss upon my brow, his eyes dulled by the exertion and the fulfillment of excitement. His cheeks were flushed, his hair scarcely tousled.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but I found no words. He nodded, slowly rolling over to my side.  
  
"Did I cause you pain?" he asked, brow furrowing.  
  
Meeting his eyes, I gave him a half-smile. "Only a little," I answered tiredly.  
  
Tracing my cheek, he sighed quietly, his eyes gazing distantly. "Perhaps I should not have pressed you," he murmured thoughtfully.  
  
Eyeing him in surprise, I said, "You would not have done so had I not wished it. It will take time for me to adjust, my love, that is all. Remember, it has been long since last we were together."  
  
He nodded, though the look of doubt continued to cloud his face. "Even so, I had only wished to bring you pleasure, yet I caused you pain."  
  
"Think not of it. I am fine, Legolas. I will not break." I gazed at him assuredly, firm in my words. 


	4. Of Ages Past, Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or the characters from the story.  
  
We had both fallen asleep for quite sometime after the sun had broken the barrier between night and day. I was content to lie safely in his arms, comfortable at last. Every part of my spirit was revived and I felt as if I had finally been revived from a deep slumber.  
  
A knock at the door roused me from the sweet sleep I had been in. I blinked wearily, raising my head and squinting against the barrage of sunlight that streamed through the window. It must have been midday, for the horizon was a pale blue. Legolas stirred beneath me, his arm holding me closer though he made no motion of alertness.  
  
"Lady Andariel?" a woman's voice called as she rapped upon the door again.  
  
"Yes?" I called tiredly.  
  
The door opened quickly, and in walked a middle-aged woman in a dark brown gown that fir her well, complementing the thick braids of matching hair that hung around her shoulders. She carried a bundle of neatly folded clothing, and was gazing at the window, shielding her eyes. "Lady Andariel, the King has asked me to---oh!"  
  
She froze, looking upon Legolas and me in a mixture of shock and utter embarrassment. Her eyes were wide and she stuttered incoherently for a few moments as she and I stared at one another. I wrapped the sheets around my body, preparing to speak.  
  
Casting her eyes away, she stammered, "Pardon the intrusion, my Lady, I was sent to bring you fresh garments that were ordered the King. I will return at a better time. Please forgive me for the interruption, Lady."  
  
I opened my mouth to answer her, but the woman was out of the room before I could say a word. Rubbing my eyes, I felt a hand touch my cheek. Smiling, I looked down to see Legolas gazing up at me, his pink lips curled upwards as his eyes crinkled, holding back laughter.  
  
"At least it was not your father coming to see you," he grinned.  
  
I cast a glare down at him and stuck out my tongue. "You truly have a wicked mind, my elf."  
  
He laughed as I straddled his chest, staring down at him. "What are you doing, pen-neth?" he asked, setting his hands firmly upon my waist.  
  
Grinning broadly, I laid my hands upon his smooth chest, enjoying the sensation of being in control over this creature who was superior in all ways. I eyed his tousled hair, amazed it had ever been out of place. "I merely wished to keep you in my company a little longer," I said simply.  
  
His fingers ran lightly across my skin as his eyes gazed at me steadily, before roving across my body to take in all of me. He breathed evenly beneath my body as he said, "I assure you, I was not intending to leave you, though this is a pleasant captivity. You may hold me all day if you wish it."  
  
Sighing happily, I leaned over him until my nose touched his, clasping his face in my hands. I breathed lightly upon his lips, flicking my tongue nimbly over the flesh, denying him my lips' embrace. He pouted, mumbling something in elvish. I grinned, then finally kissed him softly. I whispered, "I simply needed to be certain that I would keep you through my own actions."  
  
Glancing towards the door, I giggled suddenly. "I think we should dress before we frighten the poor woman again."  
  
  
  
After Legolas and I had dressed, the embarrassed woman had returned, bearing me several beautiful dresses that had been made for me. Althea, as was her name, helped dress me again in a tightly-fitting red gown that accentuated my waist and my bust, covering my arms delicately in the soft velvet-like fabric and sweeping the floor above my feet. She was quite kind, though severely embarrassed and swore to me it would never happen again, after commenting that I was quite fortunate.  
  
We were summoned by King Elessar, and were promptly taken to him. He was in the courtyard, sitting beneath the blooming white tree, studying several rolls of parchment.  
  
"Good day, Aragorn," I greeted cheerfully as we approached. "It seems every time we meet you are engrossed in some detail. Are you always so busy?"  
  
The king smiled slightly, raising his head to greet us. "Good afternoon. I'm afraid there are many preparations to be made for the wedding, in addition to repairing the damage to the city. My aides have done as much as they can, and now I am looking over the final ideas." He sighed. "The Elves are due to arrive either today or tomorrow; much is left to be done."  
  
"Are you anxious to see the Lady Arwen?" Legolas inquired.  
  
Aragorn's eyes brightened, and for a moment his face was free of worry and all the cares of ruling. "It will be a great joy to see her at last," he said softly, eyes drifting into the distance. "It vexes me as to why she would have me, why she forsakes the life of her people, even though it brings me the greatest comfort I could ask for."  
  
Legolas moved to set a hand upon his friend's arm. "You are indeed fortunate, my friend, for Arwen has given her heart to you as to no other. She has made her choice long ago, and she will be at your side. Simply accept that you hold her heart, Aragorn."  
  
"I have accepted it." Looking between the two of us, Aragorn rose to his feet. "She will be a magnificent queen and ruler to Gondor." He smiled. "But that is not why I have asked to speak with the two of you. I consider the both of you very close to my heart, for I have known you for many years. It pleases me to see you reunited after so much travel."  
  
I watched the king carefully, unable to read his face, though I feared what he would say. "Yes, we are most grateful to share company again," I said slowly.  
  
Aragorn turned his gaze on me, and laughed slightly. "Do not fear, Andariel, I would not dare separate you so quickly unless I had no other choice. And now is not that time."  
  
Inwardly I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that there was not evil tidings in store for us now. "Well, I thank you for relieving my fears, Aragorn, as well as saving yourself from the harsh words I would hold for you."  
  
His face was fraught with amusement as he answered, "Only harsh words? I would sooner expect you to draw your sword! No, Andariel, my summons should cause you no grief. Legolas, I have received messengers from your father in Mirkwood. He is asking for news of your whereabouts, and has requested that you return home at your leisure."  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows, clasping his hands behind his back. "Do you know what I is my father wishes to discuss with me?" he asked.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, squinting in the bright afternoon sun that crept over the city. "No, I fear I do not. From what the messenger said, King Thranduil merely wishes for you to return for a time."  
  
This announcement surprised me greatly. I wondered why Thranduil would suddenly send for his son, and why now. 'Perhaps he is concerned for Legolas and wishes to learn of all the events that have transpired,' I thought. 'I wonder if he knows of me at all.'  
  
Legolas nodded slightly, now staring off into the far stretching land, looking for something neither of us could see. "I thank you for informing me, Aragorn. I will follow my father's wishes, as I have been meaning to visit him as well. Andariel, I ask that you will accompany me, and I will be able to introduce you to my father at last." He turned to face me, face solemn.  
  
I hoped he did not see that fleeting glimpse of panic that made its way through my eyes. I felt a bit of fear cross my heart. I had long been fearful that I would be introduced to the Lord of Mirkwood and that he would reject me. Ever since I had known that Legolas was a prince, the fear had been in my heart. I knew that I could not be worthy of his son in the king's eyes. Still, I could not refuse Legolas' request; one way or another, I would learn the king's thoughts.  
  
At last I nodded. "I would be honored to accompany you, Legolas. When do you wish to leave?"  
  
The elf stood quite still, silently thinking, I knew that he too was glad to have time to rest in Minas Tirith, that he was reluctant to take me away too quickly. "Let us leave in one month's time," he decided. "We both shall be rested and given time to remain with our friends a little longer." He reached for my hands, gently gripping them as he added, "I give you my word, Andariel, that I will do all I can to ensure your happiness in this world. There is something I must tell you, my love, a question I must ask before we leave this fair city."  
  
Tilting my head, I eyes him curiously, watching how his eyes suddenly seemed desperate with yearning, seeking an answer that only I could gibe. "Then ask, Legolas, and I will answer you."  
  
I saw Aragorn watching us out of the corner of my eye as Legolas stepped in front of me. His gray eyes sparkled in the light as he held my hands to his chest, his lips parted slightly as he tried to form words.  
  
"Andariel," he began. "I--"  
  
He was cut off as trumpets resounded through all the city. All of us looked up as a distant cry called, "The Great Elves have arrived! Alert the King! The Elves have arrived!"  
  
The three of us looked to one another quickly. I felt my heart race in excitement at the thought of being able to see Lady Galadriel again, as well as Lord Elrond. I had much to thank them both for, and I longed to speak with them again.  
  
Aragorn appeared anxious as well, as he took a deep breath and nodded to us both. "Come, I am sure you both would like to greet the Lords and Ladies as they arrive." He motioned to both of us to follow him.  
  
I heard Legolas sigh softly in irritation as he escorted me inside. His eyes were blank now, staring ahead as his mind worked quietly.  
  
"Are you all right, melamin?" I asked, squeezing his arm.  
  
He glanced down at me, offering a reassuring smile. "Ai, pen-neth."  
  
I was hardly convinced by his words, but I let it go. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
His smile became more casual as he answered simply, "It can wait."  
  
His secretive manner intrigued me, and I frowned upon him in confusion. I knew he would say nothing more at this point, and I could not make him, no matter what I tried. Sighing inwardly, I promised myself to question him strenuously later on.  
  
We entered the throne room, where several servants were already waiting to prepare the king for his guests. Legolas and I stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching as Aragorn sat upon his throne, regal and serene. Bright sunlight filtered in through the windows and reflected off the shining throne, creating golden pools upon the stone floor. I could hardly imagine what he felt, for his face betrayed nothing.  
  
Soon the doors were opened. Into the hall came Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, white crowns upon their brows, both dressed in shimmering silver. Following them came Lord Elrond, the golden circlet shining in his dark waves of hair, dressed in flowing robes of reds and golds. He escorted his daughter, the Lady Arwen. She appeared solemn and majestic, a vision of all earthly beauty reflecting in her waves of chestnut hair, the gleam in her cool eyes, and the white stars that hung upon her milky brow. She wore a glowing gown of pale blue, sleeves hanging low at her arms, and a square neckline. Behind her came two male elves, both fair in face, silken brown hair flowing down their backs, and I noted how remarkably similar they appeared. One was dressed in a green tunic accentuated by silver lines, and silver leggings; the other was dressed in a cerulean tunic with matching leggings. Both carried bows upon their backs.  
  
Aragorn stood, descending the tiered steps as the Elves stood before him proudly. He bowed his head, greeting them in their own language. I assumed they spoke pleasantries to one another as they spoke for several moments. I wondered who the two male elves were, for I had not met them yet.  
  
Suddenly I heard the Lady's voice. "It is fortunate to see you , nessa mine. Perhaps not all life is filled with suffering and difficult choices."  
  
I broke into a wide smile, glancing at where the Lady stood, her icy blue eyes flicked over towards me and a knowing smile gracing her white face. "My Lady, I am so pleased to see you again. Your arrival has completed my happiness."  
  
"We must speak, young one. Later, when there is more time." It was not a request, but a demand.  
  
"Of course, Lady." I saw her smile warmly to me once more, before turning back to the King.  
  
I watched as Lord Elrond placed Arwen's hand into the hand of Aragorn, a wistful smile flashing upon the elf's face. Arwen's eyes glowed like the sun as she smiled happily into the face of her betrothed. I had never seen such tangible love between two people; it nearly made my heart weep in happiness, especially as I felt Legolas gently squeeze my arm.  
  
At last, Aragorn turned to us. "Andariel, Legolas, come."  
  
We approached the group, all eyes suddenly turning on us. I felt small under their gazes, overwhelmed by the power held by these individuals. It mattered not to me that I had spoken with them all beforehand, for I was still a mortal trying to understand the magic of the Elves.  
  
I curtseyed low, bowing my head as I stood before them. "It is an honor to see you all again, my Lords and my Ladies."  
  
As I stood, Elrond offered me a warm smile in greeting. "It is good to see you in such health and happiness, Andariel. I am especially pleased that your personal journey has not been in vain."  
  
Looking at him quizzically, I asked, "How is it you know this, my Lord?"  
  
He exchanged glances with the others, a wry smile crossing his face. "I have spoken with many since you left our lands. Does it surprise you to know this?"  
  
"It shouldn't, I suppose."  
  
Chuckling softly, he turned to the elf at my side. "Legolas, I am pleased to see you alive and well."  
  
Legolas bowed reverently. "Lord Elrond, it is fortunate to meet again under mo re blessed circumstances. Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, it is a great honor that you are here as well."  
  
Celeborn nodded, his cool smile gracing his fair face. "The Valar are generous in their gifts. With the end of the age of the Ring, much is changing, and I see more good than evil."  
  
Elrond turned to the two elves who stood silently nearby, motioning them to come forwards. "I do no believe you have met my sons, Elladan and Elrohir. This is the Lady Andariel of Arnad, Quenderil."  
  
The elf in green and silver stepped forward, his brown eyes meeting mine as he reached for my hand, gently placing a kiss upon it. Elladan said, "It is a great honor to meet you, my Lady. I have heard much of you in my travels and from my father."  
  
I smiled. "I am pleased to meet you, Lord Elladan."  
  
Elrohir stepped forward, bowing deeply before me. "Lady. Your deeds are well known to me, and it is well that I meet you at last."  
  
My cheeks flushed darkly at their words, and I averted my eyes for a moment. "Your words are too kind, my Lords. However, I am greatly curious to know what deeds you have heard of. I have done naught as much as my comrades; I have merely traveled."  
  
Elrohir smiled, capturing my eyes with the ageless depths of his orbs. "From what I understand, Lady, you have accomplished more than any mortal woman I know of. Perhaps we may speak more later," he said, his low voice spinning inside my ears. "I am anxious to hear the tales of the lady who has won the heart of my old friend."  
  
Legolas smiled, bowing slightly. "Elrohir, my friend, it has been far too long. Your skill in words is not lost, I see, though I ask you keep in mind that the lady holds my affections, and I am afraid I cannot allow you to speak too sweetly."  
  
Elladan laughed aloud, clapping Legolas on the back. "Legolas, I have never seen you quite so enflamed by my brother's demeanor. He has always enjoyed jesting with you. I do not think he would dare speak too much."  
  
"Perhaps. I abhor the thought of any other creature tempting the lady with such contrite words."  
  
I nudged him. "Surely if I can resist the words of a hobbit, I can resist the words of another Elven prince. There is only room for one in my heart, my dear Elrohir, and that is filled already."  
  
Shrugging, Elrohir replied, "I merely wish to speak with you of your travels, my Lady. I assure you, I mean no harm." 


	5. A Long Awaited Question, Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what, these people aren't mine!  
  
*A/N: "Quenderil" means "Friend of the Elves"  
  
It seemed the entire city was alive with excitement over the arrival of the Elves. I had learned that there were many brought from each House to enjoy the festivities, particularly from the House of Elrond. Word spread quickly of the marriage to take place the following evening, as well as the great feast to be held directly after the ceremony. Aragorn suggested a private dinner this evening for his guests after they rested, to which myself and the members of the Fellowship were also invited.  
  
As all the Elves were escorted to their chambers, I departed the company of my friends to speak with my father. I felt an overall sense of peace as I walked through the streets, happily enjoying the warm beams of light that caressed my face. I smiled to those I passed, glancing at shop fronts and studying the multicolored windows and paintings that highlighted the stone and wooden buildings. Small dogs often ran through the streets, chased by children; it had been a long time since last I had observed such simple pleasures.  
  
Soft music hovered in the air, rustling through my hair and titillating my senses. As I passed down into the lower levels of the city, I spotted Reigan and Malorya strolling along.  
  
"Reigan!" I called, walking quickly forward to meet them.  
  
The pair turned, smiling in greeting as I caught up to them. Reigan appeared well rested and quite content with his surroundings, dressed in a soft brown that caused his fiery hair to appear more red. Malorya was a woman in her thirties, with a round face accentuated by impossibly large green eyes that reflected the sun easily, sparkling like emeralds in the light. Her thick blonde hair was curled tightly down her back, set off by the pale green dress that floated gently around her well-fed body.  
  
"Hello, Naitha," said Reigan warmly.  
  
"Naitha! What a surprise to meet you here," said Malorya with a large though crooked smile. "How do you fare on this wonderful day? Is it not beautiful?"  
  
"It is indeed, and I am very well," I replied. "What of you? How do you enjoy this fair city?"  
  
The couple exchanged a happy glance before Reigan answered, "I could never have imagined men could build such wonderful places. It seems every street we walk through reveals truly amazing sights more than the last. Without the help of the lady at my side, I would surely have been lost many times now."  
  
"Naitha." Malorya touched my shoulder, gazing down at me appreciatively. "We cannot thank you enough for bringing us here. I fear that without you we would have been lost in the world and perhaps doomed to wander eternally. Only the gods know what else wanders about in those woods! All this seems so strange and it is a bit frightening, but I don't feel these people will attempt to abuse our gifts."  
  
"I would hardly think so." I studied them both for a moment, memorizing the happiness and wonder that shone in their faces. "I hope that you will find peace here. King Elessar is a good man. I was most fortunate to travel with him for some time, and he has proved the wisdom that he carries, as well as a kind heart. He will take care of you in all your needs."  
  
Reigan's brow furrowed as he stared at me curiously. "You speak as if you were leaving again. I believed that you would remain here, with us."  
  
I offered him a reassuring smile, sighing gently. "My time here is set for one month; after that time, I will accompany Legolas to his home in Mirkwood Forest, ruled by King Thranduil. The king requested his son return home for a visit, and Legolas plans on introducing me to his father."  
  
Malorya stared at me in great surprise for a few moments, before a smile crept over her face. "That elf is quite a find, Naitha. I saw you with him at the feast last night, and I must tell you, you do make quite a handsome couple."  
  
Reigan snorted, arms folded across his chest. "I don't know why you couldn't have found one among our own people, Naitha. There were plenty of young men yet you would happily court you."  
  
Shaking my head, I answered, "But none who know me as well as he does. Reigan, it is already set. In fact, I feel it was destined to be. Legolas is the only creature in all the world who can hold my heart. I could not change it even if I desired it so. He is a good man, Reigan, and I owe him more than I can tell. Believe me, he has proved himself worthy of my affections."  
  
The man scrunched his mouth tightly, sighing heavily. "It's not that I have anything against him. I will admit I've been impressed by what the others have told me on our journey here. . . I just want to see you taken care of, Naitha. I've known you since you were born. It will take me some time to realize that all these creatures you have told us about are real. Did you know there are halflings running around the city?"  
  
I laughed. "Of course! The halflings are dear friends to me."  
  
Malorya shook her head, her eyes growing distant. "In some ways, I envy you, Naitha. You have traveled far in Middle Earth and have seen things we have only read about, become friends with creatures we thought to be mythical. You are still so young, yet I believe you have already led a full life."  
  
A sharp pain ran through my chest, a haunting memory of the trials I had endured. For a moment, visions of ugly black creatures crowding around me swam across my mind. "Do not envy me, Malorya. I have seen much of the world, and there are terrible evils that roam the land. I have been under circumstances that would curl your hair even tighter. Do not wish to know all that I have seen. Be at peace in this well-protected city, and be content with that." Smiling sadly, I looked away. "Have you seen my father? I wish to speak with him."  
  
Reigan nodded, apparently relieved to change the subject. "Yes, he is just down the street in front of the blacksmith. You know how he always likes to hear of all the methods of the craft; well, now he can hear of a whole new set!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I hurried off, leaving the couple to muse on my words. They certainly did not wish to learn of all my experiences; perhaps it would be best if they never knew. While they had suffered enough in their own ways, none among my people could imagine the agony of being taken by orcs. None among my people had survived their cruelty and their torture as I had. I prayed they would be safe in Minas Tirith, far from the sadness of our homeland by the sea.  
  
Soon enough, I spotted my father speaking with a dark-haired blacksmith, curiously overlooking the careful work the man performed. The man did not seem to mind the stream of questions I could see he was being asked. I smiled, knowing how my father loved all crafts, especially smiting. It was his pride and joy.  
  
As I stood by his side, I said, "Good day, father."  
  
Surprised, Elisen turned, his smile stretching across his tanned face. "Hello, Naitha. What are you doing all the way down here?"  
  
"I simply wished to speak with you, father. I wish to know how you are enjoying the city," I replied, clasping my arm through his and leading him away from the blacksmith, allowing him to continue his task and us to peruse the streets.  
  
Clapping a hand over mine, he said, "Oh, this is quite an extraordinary city, my daughter. I look forward to sitting among the craftsmen and, well, perhaps showing them one or two things that I have learned. I'll bet they have never even thought of the things we've done." He chuckled, leading me down a particularly thin street that housed some very small shops. "I suppose I will rarely get to see Aragorn since he is the leader of this great city. At least it is good to know my very old friend is here. And what of you, Naitha? How do you care for the city?"  
  
"Undoubtedly it is one of the most beautiful places I have seen. I do not think I have ever been happier, for here I have all the people whom I hold in my heart. It is good to see you settled, father." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I have been meaning to ask you, father. I have noticed that you spoke much with Legolas last night."  
  
Elisen nodded, his eyebrows raised in turn. "Yes, we had much to speak of. I desired to learn of his home and he of mine. I am impressed by the manner of how he describes his future kingdom, his responsibilities, how he views his status I the world, but most importantly how he sees you." He gazed at me steadily in bittersweet knowledge, his eyes searching me carefully. "He told me much of the time you have spent together, of the struggled you endured. I believe he carries a truly noble heart, Naitha, and that he is worthy of you."  
  
My heart leapt as I broke into a relieved smile. "Father, you cannot imagine how happy you have made me! I had greatly desired for you to know Legolas, and now you do. Thank you, father, for all the joy you have brought to me."  
  
"My only wish is to see you cared for, Naitha. After speaking with the Elvish prince, it is my belief he can do so." A weariness passed over his face like a shadow, brief yet noticeable. "I myself cannot take care of you forever, in fact, it seems you hardly need me anymore. I am proud of what you have become, my daughter; never doubt that. If this elf is what you desire, then all my blessings are yours. I am certain your mother would be very proud of you as well. As a matter of fact, I do hope to see you have children of your own."  
  
I bit my lip. Very few souls knew of my first child, and I did not have the heart to tell my father of the young one who never saw life. The thought still stung me deeply, yet I had learned to live with the sorrow. I merely nodded, listening as he unburdened his heart.  
  
"It does concern me that he will long outlive you, my daughter." He gazed at me seriously, eyes dark in thought. "He told me much of the longevity of his people, and that part of it would pass on to your children. Are you certain you wish to--" He paused, searching for the correct words. "--Put yourself through that?"  
  
I met his gaze, equally serious. "Much of what you speak has already made itself known in my mind," I said quietly. "I do not fear the end of my life as long as Legolas is beside me, even though he is not meant to die. He has my love, and I have his. That is all I need to know."  
  
Sighing deeply as we reached the gate leading back up into the sixth tier of the city, Elisen smiled agreeably, holding me close. "You are a beautiful young woman, my daughter, and I trust in your thoughts."  
  
  
  
As we returned to the tower, the sun was leaning into the western sky, its rays turning golden orange as large clouds billowed towards the horizon. Already the scents of roasting meat and baking bread were carried through the low-hanging air, tantalizing the people who wandered through the city, excitedly concluding their day's business.  
  
Elisen led me into the courtyard of the tower, still holding me close. "Well, my daughter, I shall go take my rest for a bit." He faced me suddenly, placing his worn hands on my face as a thoughtful smile trailed across his lips. His eyes were filled with the joy of finding a new life, the satisfaction of having raised his daughter well, and the sadness of realizing his daughter no longer belonged to him alone.  
  
"I love you, my daughter," he said softly. "I will miss you when you travel to Mirkwood. I suppose I cannot expect you to remain in one place for very long after all you have seen."  
  
"I will miss you, father, but there is still much time before we will depart. We have plenty of time yet to be together." I offered him a reassuring smile, then kissed his cheek. "Just remember that I will always visit you when able, and I will always take care of you. Go rest, father. I will find you later."  
  
He nodded, and then slowly walked into the white tower. When he was gone, I moved towards the fountain, entranced by the soothing sounds of the water cascading through the various levels of the stature and into the pool beneath it. It sparkled brightly in the late afternoon sun, millions of dancing jewels continually changing with each wisp of cloud that floated across the sky.  
  
As I studied my reflection, I noted how satisfied I had become. No longer did I cringe at the sight of my own face. My eyes had become spirited and alive again, my skin warm and gently pale against my dark hair that now rested gently about my shoulders. I smiled slightly, touching my neck. It had been long since I had thought of the evil creatures and their cruel deeds. My heart no longer cowered in fear.  
  
Now I thought of my father. He seemed very torn inside, for he realized that Legolas was a good man who would care for me completely, yet he resisted the idea that I would be taken away from him again. I knew he was not a young man, and in time he too would pass on. I promised myself that I would care for him as much as possible. He was hurt that I was going to Mirkwood, but I would not stay there forever. Indeed, he was correct in believing I would not stay still for long. After all, I had promised the hobbits that I would visit the Shire someday. Perhaps one day I would be allowed to make a home for myself.  
  
As if a vision in the water, I saw Legolas appear beside my face, a gentle smile gracing his delicate features. He spoke softly. "I hope I am not disturbing you."  
  
Turning to face the elf, I smiled. "Of course not."  
  
"Where have you been today, my love?" he asked, hair trailing behind his ears softly.  
  
"I was merely speaking with my father since the two of you were deep in conversation last night." I looked up at him, casually running a finger down his tunic, mentally envisioning the velvety skin that lay beneath. "He speaks well of you, my Prince. I believe you have made quite an impression upon him."  
  
Legolas stared into my face silently, his gray orbs gently searching my eyes as he radiated with a love that echoed from his elven heart. "It was my desire to be in your father's favor," he said quietly. He clasped my hands in his, pulling me close to his lithe figure. The way he gazed at me sent a shiver of delight up my back, weakening my knees though I kept myself on my feet.  
  
"Andariel," he said. "I know your mind. I know you worry for the time when you will meet my father, and I assure you, things will not be as difficult as you imagine."  
  
I sighed lightly, averting my eyes for a moment. "I do fear your father, for I have always known he will not accept me for who I am."  
  
"Who do you believe yourself to be?"  
  
My voice was somewhat bitter as I replied, "I am a mortal woman who comes from a little known people with no worldly power. I am not an elf."  
  
Legolas ran his fingers along the curves of my face, the soft smile flickering across his face. "You are much more than a fair maiden who comes from an honorable people," he whispered. "I have seen your heart, and it is greater than many maidens I have known in my lifetime. Andariel van imelda, it matters not to me that you are mortal, and I will make my father see that you possess my heart. Perhaps he will be more agreeable if he knows I have asked you to share your life at my side."  
  
I stared, staring into his eyes as I felt his slide a band onto my finger. My heart thundered in my ears as I recognized what he was asking.  
  
"Will you be my wife?" he whispered, leaning his face close to mine.  
  
I could barely hear anything but the sound of his voice as it wound its way through my soul. Surprise gripped my body as I stared at the woven band of silver and golden leaves that he still held onto as it sat upon my finger, sparkling in the sunlight. I could hardly believe what I had heard, yet I felt in my heart that he never need ask the question; I had always been his and always would be.  
  
Meeting his eyes, I felt tears prick at my eyes as I struggled to find my voice through the bliss I felt. "My love, why do you ask? My heart is bound to yours for all my life. Of course I will."  
  
He smiled so sweetly it seemed all the beauty of the world reflected in his face. My heart flooded with warmth and happiness as he kissed my hand that now held the ring, then raised his face to meet my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I tilted my head upward, meeting the lips of my betrothed.  
  
*A/N: "Van imelda" is "O beautiful.." 


	6. A Hobbit's Heart, Chapter 39

Disclaimer: They are not my characters; if they were, I wouldn't be so poor!  
  
The servants had made a fuss over me as they dressed me for the private dinner. I was forced to stand quite still as they brushed and styled my hair, treated my skin with lotions of so many flowers I became dizzy, and dressed me in a gown of deep blue to match the flowers woven into my hair. By the time they had ceased their chattering and vehement tuckings and pulling of clothes and hair, I was tempted to bolt for the door and ruin their work. Never had I been so carefully dressed and fussed over. Yet, as I stood before the mirror, gazing into the startled brown eyes staring back at me, I felt beautiful, albeit overdressed. The dark fabric hung close fitting along my torso before delicately spinning out over the lower half of my body; a high collar guarded my neck before dipping into a square neckline. Bright white leaves that shimmered in the light, causing my ring to glow brightly, accentuated the flowers in my hair.  
  
When at last I was released to actually attend dinner, I heaved a sigh of relief as deeply as possibly in all my constricting garments. 'I shall have to tell Legolas not to have the wedding here,' I told myself.  
  
I arrived in a relatively small room set away from the clamor of the rest of the tower. A large round table sat amidst colorful tapestries on the walls, while iron candelabras were situated in all the corners, creating a soft glow to the room. It was quiet except for the soft voices speaking around the table. I was early, for very few guests had arrived yet. Gandalf, the hobbits, Haldir, and Gimli stood in a small group nearest the far wall.  
  
As I approached, the men all looked up and smiled. "Good evening."  
  
All instantly bowed. I felt a peculiar sensation at having such seasoned and honorable travelers showing me such respect, but I had long since adjusted to the kingly and courteous ways of those I knew. In response to their actions, I curtseyed.  
  
"You are a vision, Andariel," the old wizard smiled, eyes twinkling happily. "I think I speak for all of us in saying your beauty if one of the greatest in all the land."  
  
Blushing lightly, I replied, "It is king of you to say so, though I know there to be other far more beautiful creatures even in this city."  
  
Haldir stepped up, his eyes fixed upon me as he reached for my hand. "My Lady," he said quietly. "I beg you to forgive me the harsh words I spoke to you in Arnad's lands. Your heart has showed no fault in finding those whom you lost, and I was haste in speaking so unjustly."  
  
I watched the elf carefully, noting his eyes carried a mixture of remorse and wonder. "I have long since forgiven you, Haldir. I hardly remembered you doing so; why did you?"  
  
He blinked, stern features tightening. " You have found a great place in you life, Lady, and I doubted your abilities to make the right decisions. My Lady Galadriel has spoken with me, and she has offered her thanks for completing my duties. I did not wish it left unsaid that I regret ever speaking ill towards you."  
  
Smiling, I placed a hand over his. "Then let your heart rest easy, Haldir, for I have thought naught of it since it was done. I will admit that there were many times when even I questioned what I was doing, especially leading everyone in the wild. I owe you my gratitude for assisting me, for I have never found any joy to equal what lies within me now."  
  
Haldir nodded briefly, eyes downcast. "Your words are as fair as your face, my Lady."  
  
I bit my lip to refrain from blushing further as I looked away quickly, only to find the four hobbits grinning up at me. It seemed Pippin was getting quite thirsty, since his mouth was once again open wide as he stared at me. Even though Merry elbowed him quite hard, the young hobbit did not snap out of his daze.  
  
"What is it you gaze upon so intently, Pippin?" I asked.  
  
Pippin startled, quickly looking away as the other snickered loudly. "Well, forgive me if I am too body, Lady, but it seems you become more beautiful each time you walk into a room," he said slowly. "Since Legolas is not here, I hope I will be forgiven for speaking so truthfully."  
  
At these words my cheeks darkened considerably beyond my control even as a smile crept upon my lips. Gandalf laughed, eyeing the hobbit with mirth. "Is it possible this is the same young Took who could barely keep himself out of trouble long enough to speak to a lady? I see your growth has not only been in your stature, but in your mind as well." He rested a hand upon the hobbit's shoulder as Frodo and Sam giggled nearby.  
  
Gimli snorted, clapping a hand upon Pippin's back. "Well, my young hobbit, it seems we both carry a light in our hearts for fair ladies who are beyond our grasp. May we both be granted our dignity." The dwarf shook his head, looking quite uncomfortable without is armor.  
  
I smiled, touching Pippin's cheek. "My dear friend, I would be honored to be carried in your heart if you like."  
  
He bowed, not lifting his eyes to meet mine. "With your blessing, I will gladly hold your friendship and beauty within my heart," he said softly.  
  
Frodo shrugged. "At least he finally admitted to his desire."  
  
I was truly touched by Pippin's heartfelt words that carried only the utmost respect. His shyness and awkward demeanor had been overshadowed by the glowing words he had concocted so sweetly. Smiling, I gently kissed his head, evoking a look of amazement from the halfling. "And I will carry yours," I told him.  
  
Pippin blinked several times before nodded, catching a grin from Merry.  
  
"Ah!" exclaimed Gandalf, looking towards the door. "It seems the rest of our party has arrived at last."  
  
We all turned to see the Elves arriving, each one dressed so finely I thought perhaps they had traveled along starlight to enter the realm of man. Aragorn walked with Arwen by his side, and it struck me how regal they were as a pair, that truly they were meant to rule together. She seemed more radiant than ever, and he appeared serene though behind his eyes was a happiness unlike any other. Legolas entered behind them. The sight of him caught my breath sharply, mesmerizing me. He carried himself in such a way that humbled me to be in the same room, while the closely fitting silver and green outfit accentuated his lithesome body.  
  
Our small group bowed and curtsied to the royalty who approached. As we stood back up, Aragorn called for attention. "I wish to thank all of you for journeying here to the fair city of Minas Tirith for a most joyous occasion, the marriage of Lady Arwen Undomiel to myself. After such dark times that have been defeated at last, I am honored to host such a gathering at the start of the new age. It seems there are many glad tidings to announce, and I have been informed of yet another. As most of you are aware, we have the pleasure of housing many people from the little known city of Arnad, one of whom is a dear friend of old. They have known little of the world, yet now I find it my honor to announce a merging among the people of Arnad and the Elves of Mirkwood. As I have been told, Elisen of Arnad shall give his daughter Naitha, whom many know as Andariel, to the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
There was a collective gasp from the non-elves as Aragorn motioned to both Legolas and myself. I stepped forward, seeing how the Elves stared at me in a mixture of surprise and joy. I felt a nervous wave slide up my back, wondering what their thoughts were on this issue. Galadriel, however, merely watched me carefully, her icy blue eyes focused upon my face as a secretive smile played upon her lips. Legolas and I faced one another as Aragorn took hold of each of our hands.  
  
"My friends, this is a great thing. I am greatly pleased that you will be sharing the joy of a life together. I realize all too well what struggled you both have endured, and none can be happier for you than I," Aragorn smiled warmly, carefully placing our hands together. "I hope your lives will be free of struggles and filled with much delight and bliss. Andariel," he gently kissed my cheek. "My heart if overjoyed to hear of this news."  
  
I felt the happiness seeping from my face as I shyly held Legolas' hand. "I sincerely hope that you will be at our wedding, Aragorn."  
  
"Of course. You will attend mine; I would not dare to miss yours."  
  
Legolas said quietly, "Estel, we have much to look forward to. Of course, I must still introduce Andariel to my father, for he knows nothing of her. We have much to discuss yet, and I hope he will grant his approval."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Indeed, I believe your father will have much to say on the matter."  
  
I shuddered at the thought of King Thranduil glaring at me as Elladan and Elrohir approached us, Elladan grinning broadly. "Lady Andariel," he greeted, bowing before me. "How fortuitous that we should arrive to meet you at last to learn of your engagement. It seems the line of great deeds and events that follows you grows each day."  
  
Laughing suddenly as the elf formally kissed my hand, I looked to Elrohir who, if I did not know better, I would swear he was blushing, for his eyes seemed vaguely clouded. "It is my good fortune for these events to occur," I replied with a shrug.  
  
Elrohir cast a long glance at Legolas, his eyes seeming looking upon his friend in a new way, before reaching for my hand with a very stiff posture. "My Lady is indeed fortunate to wed such a noble elf," he said softly, eyes capturing mine in a languorous way. Silently I heard his voice said, "Though perhaps there are other elves that would more fully appreciate the mortality of your body and spirit."  
  
My eyes widened as I choked back a laugh of amusement and disbelief. I shot back, "Perhaps, Lord Elrohir, you are much enamored with mortality and would desire me to introduce you to it. If you indeed are interested in such, I am certain a maiden from my people could satisfy your curiosity."  
  
The elf's eyes became as wide as the moon as he stared at me, frozen, and unable to respond. His lips moved for a few moments though no sound was produced.  
  
Elladan looked between us for several moments, eyebrows raised curiously, before he looked to Legolas, who seemed just as curious. "I do believe this is the first time I have ever seen my brother left speechless. Brother, what did she say to you? Please give me your secrets, my Lady, I must learn!"  
  
At last Elrohir broke eye contact with me, looking away hurriedly to speak with Legolas. Lord Elrond and Arwen then stepped towards us, each one with receptive looks upon their faces. Arwen moved in front of me, her porcelain face smiling brightly. "Lady Andariel, as you have been liken a sister to my future husband, I too shall embrace you as a sister. You indeed are a friend to the Elves, and shall always be welcome wherever you so travel," she said softly, sweeping me into the depths of her dark eyes. "When we first met, I believed you had a joyful destiny, and now it is so. My heart is filled with happiness for you, my sister." Her soft hands pulled me to her, welcoming me into her home and her family.  
  
"I thank you deeply, Lady Arwen," I replied, moved by her tone and gesture. "Your words are greatly appreciated."  
  
She smiled once more to me, brushing a strand of hair from my face. "You and I are alike, Andariel. We give our hearts to those whom are best suited for us, for the heart is sightless and loves whom it will. I believe our destinies lie along similar paths, and I desire us both to judge as we will, not as others would have it."  
  
As she turned to Legolas, Lord Elrond approached, his dark eyes surveying me as he allowed a smile to infiltrate the sternness of his wise countenance. I bowed low to him, until he raised me to my feet. "You indeed have found your place in the world, Andariel," he said. "Or would you prefer if I call you Naitha?"  
  
"I am fond of each name, my Lord, for both are part of me. However, since I was found in your lands and was so named by your people, I would request that you call me the name I was given in your language."  
  
A pleased smile flickered across his face brightly as he nodded. "Very well, Andariel. I give you the blessings of our people, and I pray your future will be as bright as you will it to be."  
  
"Surely you will attend our ceremony, my Lord?"  
  
"I would be honored, by leave of King Thranduil. I have not spoken with him in many years."  
  
Truthfully, the reaction of the elves was a remarkable surprise to me. A great part of me had anticipated resistance or objections from most of those present, yet these were also the people who had aided me in my darkest times. Lord Elrond in particular had been incredibly patient and helpful in all my efforts; to hear his blessing was a gift to my heart.  
  
I turned to find the hobbits staring at me with wide, incredulous eyes. Gandalf walked up beside me, smiling knowingly as he said, "I see Elisen has given his approval at last. I wondered when he would speak with you, for he has had much on his mind."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "Did you know?"  
  
The wizard laughed heartily. "My dear, it has always been only a matter of time before Legolas would ask for your hand. It was obvious the moment you met in Rivendell that your hearts were meant to be as one; even Lord Elrond was well aware of this. The way he looked at you it did not take an elf to know his thoughts. This was much of what he spoke to your father about last evening; he has been most determined to convince Elisen that he should marry you. It is my belief that there are just reasons for all that takes place; when Legolas found you in the forest, it was no accident." He smiled gently at me, reassuring me.  
  
My eyes fell upon Pippin, who was staring glumly at the table. I frowned, uncertain as to why he should be so sorrowful right now. I started to speak, when Merry caught my arm, eyes brightly looking up at me.  
  
"Congratulations, Lady Andariel," he said happily. "I always thought you two belonged together."  
  
"Thank you, Merry. Can you tell me what is wrong with Pippin?"  
  
Merry glanced over at his friend, and then leaned close to me. "I wouldn't worry too much. He'll be fine. He's just a little taken with you."  
  
Blinking rapidly, I stood straight as Frodo and Sam wandered over to congratulate me. "Oh dear."  
  
  
  
When dinner was finished and all the guests were lazily speaking to one another, I looked up to see Galadriel walking quietly towards the door. Curious, I followed. I knew she had wanted to speak with me, and perhaps now was the time. She stood in the hallway waiting, gazing at me patiently.  
  
"You wished to speak with me, my Lady?"  
  
Galadriel nodded, her soft golden tresses flowing like a waterfall down her willowy back. "It is good to see you, Andariel. Your heart has led you well through all your travels, and at last you have been reunited with those who reside inside."  
  
Bowing my head, I answered, "It is because of your wisdom, otherwise I do not believe I could ever have found my people or made the correct decisions as I did, my Lady."  
  
Touching my arm as we began to walk together, the Lady said, "The Prince of Mirkwood has waited long to take you as his wife, and soon it shall come to pass. My foresight has allowed me to see deeply into your future, and this has come, as it should. It is well that the world is kind now." She sighed lightly. "I wish you well in your new life, Andariel. I believe your heart will be free from much suffering. Of course, with joy there is sorrow, as in all things."  
  
I studied her curiously, but did not speak. Her words were mystifying as usual, and I knew she would speak more.  
  
"You see, many of my race have decided to sail for the Gray Havens, young one," she continued. "Not right away, but soon. The time of the Elves is at an end; there is little else we can do for Middle Earth. As the Age of the Ring passes, so must we."  
  
I looked to her in shock, a tremble rising through my body and choking my heart as I realized what it was she said. "But why must you go? Surely there is much you can do still! My Lady, I do not wish to see you go, not after all you have done for me! I owe you so much."  
  
She smiled sadly, holding my arm gently. "You are kind, Andariel. There is little left for us on these shores. In time, your heart will understand. You owe me nothing, little one, for you have exceeded my expectations of you. By all that you are, you are a Lady, one I am pleased to have known, and there are few mortals whom I would willingly call such."  
  
My heart felt both comfort and utter despair at her words. It seemed she was telling me she was passing on, and it broke my heart deeply. I could not bear the thought of her leaving Middle Earth. The Lady was a blessing to all who knew her; she brought beauty and wisdom to all who beheld her, and my life would never have become so wonderful if not for her.  
  
"Do not let your heart be troubled. Now is a time of great joy, Andariel. On the next night, Aragorn shall have his queen, and soon enough, before the year passes, you shall be the wife of Legolas." Lady Galadriel gazed at me steadily, the knowledge of her mind radiating from her face, ageless and perfect. "There is yet time before we shall leave these shores; not all have chosen to depart."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked shakily.  
  
The Lady eyes me carefully before speaking, her gaze cool and assured. "I have been given a request to appoint you a maid servant, one who knows you and cares for you. As the wife of the Prince of Mirkwood, it is only suitable that you have a trusted servant."  
  
Once again surprise took me swiftly, and I raised my eyebrows as I asked cautiously, "By whom was this requested?"  
  
A slow smile crossed the Lady's face as she answered, "By Ithiel, actually. We have spoken much, and she does not desire to journey to the Gray Havens. She has requested instead to be allowed to assist you once you are wed."  
  
"Oh!" I let the Lady's words penetrate my mind slowly. I had often through of the elf that was as a sister to me, the sweet woman who had bolstered my confidence, and had been my confidante for the months I had spent in Lothlorien. It had been grievous to be parted from her, and I often longed for her company. "I would be honored to have her. She has been a dear friend to me."  
  
Nodding agreeably, Galadriel replied, "Then it will be so. I know she also thought of you much whilst you were away, seeking your own answers. Perhaps this is one of the few remaining gifts I may offer to you. You may speak with her when you wish, for she has made the journey with us to this city."  
  
I fell silent, bowing my head before the Elf Queen. Deeply moved by her generosity and kindness, I wondered when it would be that she would depart these lands. Even in Rivendell, word had reached my ears of the Gray Havens, though only now did I understand the implications of this place. The Elves brought forth so much beauty and grace for the world; their absence would surely be missed greatly, as I already felt the wavering pangs of loss.  
  
"Come," she said softly, her melodious voice scattering my sorrowful thoughts and replacing them with her gentle peace. "Let us seek out your future husband, for I desire to speak with him as well. There is much to prepare yet for tomorrow." 


	7. Many Partings, Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own them, repeat.  
  
The day was warm with bright summer air and mirth. White banners flew from every post in the city, declaring that the King was about to take his Queen. No cloud dared mar the sky on this beautiful day, thereby allowing the pure blue sky to be warmed by the golden rays of the sun.  
  
All members of esteem were present in the Great Hall as the wedding commenced. The High Elves stood serenely beside Lord Elrond in front of the tier, dressed in the finest clothes made by their own. Elrond appeared focused yet moved with emotion, allowing himself a smile to grace his exterior.  
  
Close by in the rows were the members of the Fellowship, as well as my father and myself. I had barely escaped the clutches of the overly excited servants without being forced into a series of restrictive garments. I had possessed the good sense to rise early and was greeted by Ithiel, who was genuinely pleased to see me. As was her way, she dressed me wisely and beautifully, considering my comfort and speaking easily with me. She had brought my garments from Lothlorien, and I had chosen to wear the blue silk gown that now hung a little closer to me, as I was well fed and not as scrawny. Ithiel had been kind enough to fix my hair with the lovely pearls from Galadriel.  
  
Now I stood beside Legolas and my father, both of whom had been dressed quite regally for the occasion. Legolas wore a finely made silver tunic, a gift from Lord Celeborn, that shimmered like pure moonlight, his hair carefully braided away from his face. His eyes were fixed upon the Lord and Lady who stood hand in hand in front of so many people.  
  
Aragorn stood proudly, a king in all his rights. The elf stone glimmered brightly on his brow, his hair gleaming beneath the golden crown, accentuated by the green and gold tunic he wore. Arwen glowed in an iridescent white gown, hair dark hair cascading down her back, illuminated by white jewels set among her tresses. Both people seemed majestic and worthy of their titles.  
  
As the pair kissed, a cheer rose up among the people. A union was set between Gondor and Rivendell, Men and Elves, Human and Mortal. Still the only thing that mattered to them was their love, and I saw it in their eyes.  
  
  
  
Elisen stared at the ring upon my hand, his eyes crinkled in thought. "Your future is secure then, Naitha," he said happily. "I will be able to rest well knowing you are provided for."  
  
I smiled, clasping his hand. "Thank you, father."  
  
Glancing at the king and queen as they danced, Elisen then turned to Legolas, his face somewhat weary. "I hope you will give my daughter as much joy as Aragorn has found, Legolas. Realize that I have given you the only treasure I possess."  
  
Bowing his head, Legolas replied, "By my life, I swear she will know no pain or hardship, Elisen, as well as I may provide for her. She shall be as well protected as any member of my household, and I will not bring her shame or dishonor."  
  
Through the crowds, I spotted a woman approaching. Her chestnut hair flowed around her slight shoulders, her clear gray eyes fixed upon me as she smiled warmly. She walked with an ease that would have made the very air envy her grace.  
  
"Galain!"  
  
"Andariel." Her gentle voice flowed through my mind as she embraced me tightly, the scent of clear water running beneath a summer sun wafting through my senses.  
  
"Mae govanenn, nin mellon."  
  
The she-elf cocked an eyebrow, smiling in approval. "Mae govanenn, nin mellon. I see all our ways have not been lost upon you. In fact, I believe you to have learned quite well, as you often said you would." Her eyes flicked between the members of our group.  
  
"Father, this is Galain of the House of Elrond. She tended to me while I recovered in Rivendell. This is my father, Elisen of Arnad," I introduced, flushing slightly at seeing more of my old friends.  
  
Elisen bowed deeply to the Lady as she lowered her head in return. "I thank you for caring for my daughter, Lady," he said. "Without your aid, I may never have known of her again."  
  
"It was a pleasure to become acquainted with one of such great heart," she answered, meeting the man's eyes steadily. "She is of such a strength I have rarely seen in a mortal woman, otherwise she could not have endured what she has."  
  
Turning to Legolas, Galain said, "All things occur for a reason. Legolas, it is good to see you again. I can hardly imagine what you have seen in your travels through darkness."  
  
Legolas nodded, his features relaxed as he spoke. "I have seen much evil in the world, but all that matters now is I am reunited with those I care for and the world is at peace." He slid an arm around my waist, pulling me close as I was nestled at his side.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Galain smiled. "I am happy for you both. During these past seasons, I have realized how you belong together. How you do steal maidens' hearts, Legolas, mortal or immortal! Now I have heard you are taking her to Mirkwood?"  
  
He smiled, glancing down at me. "She must be introduced to my father; I fear if I wait any longer another chance may not come again for some time. After all, so much has happened in this past year."  
  
"Surely he will be patient," I suggested hopefully.  
  
"He has been patient that I have been absent from his home for the past year. It is I who am impatient to introduce you," he answered, eyes watching me carefully, twinkling in the candlelight. "I am weary of abandoning you, Andariel. I desire to create a home of our own at last, that we may both rest and be free from worries."  
  
I smiled, resting a hand upon his arm. "That is a dream I have held for quite awhile." I looked to watch Aragorn and Arwen as they moved swiftly throughout the room, heedless of any others present. The joy they now possessed was akin to what lay in my own heart, and I yearned to live quietly. All those I had met and loved lingered in the room, and for a moment I forgot that soon we would all go our own ways.  
  
Turning to Galain, I asked, "Will you journey to the Gray Havens with the others?"  
  
The calm of her face broke with my question, and she gazed at me in surprise for a few moments. Her bright eyes clouded a bit as she reflected upon her answer. "I will," she replied quietly. "When Lord Elrond takes his course, I will be at his side."  
  
My face fell beyond my control. I felt my throat tighten with sorrow at losing yet another of my companions to this forsaken place I had heard all too much of. Sighing deeply, I nodded. "I expected as much."  
  
Galain moved to me, gently touching my face as she held my gaze. "I am sorry, Andariel, for it grieves my heart to know that I must leave you. I cannot linger upon Middle Earth longer than the time I was given; I am weary, little one. Know that the time is yet to come, and I will remain with you awhile longer."  
  
My eyes stung with repressed tears as I gazed upon her beautiful face. Shuddering slightly, I nodded once again. "I know," I whispered. "I only ask that you will be with me for the time remaining, and let me say good-bye to you before you leave."  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
The month went by all too quickly, and soon enough I was packed to leave for Mirkwood. The hobbits were also preparing to journey back to the Shire, and I felt a strange longing to go with them. Still, my path was set; I had yet to face the King of Mirkwood, gain his favor before I would be allowed to settle and rest. Frodo was anxious to see Bilbo again, and the others were quite prepared to journey to their own homes. Aragorn was to depart with the High Elves so they would depart to their countries and set their affairs in order. I was told that they were to journey into Rohan with the deceased king, Theoden, who had died bravely in the Last Battle. There was much activity and little time to enjoy the peace of the city.  
  
Still, I had determined that I would spend time with all of my companions who had aided me so bravely. I spoke much with Pippin, assuring him that I would visit his home and keep an eye on him, to which he told me he would look forward to such a visit. Though I knew of his affections for me, he was kind and merely told me I would always be in his heart. It seemed a pity to disappoint such a brave young halfling, though he had known from the moment we met my heart was promised to someone else. Frodo seemed tired, though it did not dampen his spirits too much as Sam was constantly by his side. Merry spoke often with Gandalf, who entertained me with many stories of his own adventures until I could no longer keep my eyes open. Whenever possibly, I relaxed in the company of the Lady Galadriel, hoping her wisdom would somehow pass onto me. She too spoke much of what she had seen and heard in her many years, and it filled me with a wonder unlike any other. I felt much peace and happiness in this time among the great heroes of the age, and I often wished it would never end.  
  
Sadly, all my joyous times seemed to end too quickly, and before I realized it we were all preparing to depart, some to the north, some to the south and west.  
  
  
  
The day had come at last, and I stood silently amidst all those whom I loved. Summer was warm and bright all around us, and I felt my spirit battle the joy it stood for against the bitter sorrow that lay in my heart. Aria stood waiting patiently for me near to Legolas' horse, a tall brown creature that stamped its hooves anxiously.  
  
I held my father close as he embraced me, softly whispering words into my ears. "Be safe, Naitha. I trust you will be well protected on this journey, and that you will come back safe."  
  
Nodding, I answered, "I will miss you, father. I will return as soon as I am able."  
  
Elisen stared into my eyes, offering a smile even through the misty shroud that covered his face. "I love you, Naitha."  
  
"And I you, father."  
  
Swallowing hard, I turned to the four hobbits who stood awkwardly nearby. Smiling as best I could, I said, "My friends, I pray you will journey safely to your home. I hope that we may see each other again."  
  
"We may yet," answered Sam, eyes lowered to the ground. "You be safe too, Lady Andariel."  
  
"Don't forget you've promised to come to the Shire!" said Merry, eyeing me carefully as he bowed.  
  
"I will hold to it, I swear." I embraced Merry, then Sam.  
  
Frodo gazed up at me with bright eyes, though I saw how his heart ached with memories and lingering pain. "Do be careful, Andariel. I've heard a lot about Mirkwood, and they say it's quite dangerous."  
  
I thought about the many dreams I had about the darkest and fiercest places in the world, dark woods with unnatural creatures roaming through them as they stalked their prey. Shaking my head, I answered, "I will have Legolas with me. It is his home, and I am quite sure he will protect me."  
  
Turning to Pippin, I instantly embraced him. "You are so kind, my friend. I look forward to when we next shall meet."  
  
He blushed, though kept himself quite composed as he looked at me. "You will have to let us know when the wedding will be. I don't care how long or how far away it is, we'll be there."  
  
Chuckling through my impending tears, I answered, "Fear not, you will know when we do."  
  
Standing straight, I gazed at the others who stood waiting, mirrors of patience and friendship. I realized that they all had quite a journey at their hands as well, and none knew where exactly the road would find us. It discouraged me to think that it would be yet a long time before we would see each other again.  
  
Bidding my farewells to Gandalf and Gimli, I turned to Aragorn and Arwen who stood quietly to the side. Aragorn took me in his arms, holding me closely. I felt safe in his embrace, remembering how he had tried so hard to protect me during all our travels, and how he had gazed at me so in Rivendell.  
  
"May your road be safe, Andariel," he said. "I pray you will face little danger, and that all will go well with the Lord of Mirkwood."  
  
"As do I," I chuckled, staring into his worn face. "I will miss you, Aragorn."  
  
Arwen smiled. "We look forward to seeing you again, Andariel. With any luck, it will be at your wedding." She softly touched my face, and I felt awed by her grace.  
  
I stared at the king and queen thoughtfully, memorizing their faces and the kindness they had both shown to me. It seemed so long ago that I had met them both, and I hardly believed that over a year had passed since I had arrived in Rivendell. Even after all that had occurred, it amazed me that I had come from so small a place in the world to see so much and meet so many people. Aragorn had known me so long, and I treasured his friendship.  
  
At last we had made our farewells to all, and made to our horses. Ithiel climbed upon her own horse, insisting that I would go with us to give a proper introduction from the Lady of the Wood. Our group was small, but we were prepared. I caught Legolas' eye for a moment, and he smiled reassuringly, clasping my hand tightly.  
  
"Are you ready, a'maelamin?" he asked.  
  
He too seemed distraught at separating from our friends, though he hid it well beneath his porcelain face; it was his eyes that betrayed him. My heart was torn with grief, though I knew that this day was meant to be. We all had to find out own places in the world. I smiled sadly, squeezing his hand. "Yes," I answered softly.  
  
"Farewell, my friends," called Aragorn.  
  
I stared ahead as we rode away from the White City, blinking back tears that I would not shed in the presence of the people I honored above all else. 


	8. Spiders, Chapter 41

Disclaimer: See other chapters.  
  
Our journey seemed interminable. Although I rode in the company of two people I trusted implicitly, I felt the anxiety grow in my chest each day. The thought of finally meeting Legolas' father tormented my mind, and I grew apprehensive to say the least. The world itself was changed, and I felt I must change with it. However, I could not change enough to meet the expectations in the Elf King's mind. I spent much of my time lost to my own thoughts, taking comfort in the songs and stories told by the elves at my sides. Ithiel had proved to be a beautiful singer, lulling me to sleep each night. The road passed on quickly, ranging from vast open plains with little to the eye except distant mountains and sparse trees, to hills so steep I could barely stay on Aria's back as we traveled them.  
  
I watched Legolas riding often; there was a growing excitement in his eyes and in the way he hunched forward every so often, as if urging his horse to run as quickly as possible. He scoured the road intently, as if expecting the forest to rise suddenly over the next hill. I admired his exuberance of going home; I imagined he must have missed it, as often as he spoke of Greenwood the Great in all its majesty, even now that it was Mirkwood. When he caught my eye, he broke into a sweet smile and reached out to touch my face.  
  
We traveled nearly thirty days before arriving at the borders of the great forest. I stared at the line of dark trees covering the landscape, tall and clustered so thickly it seemed there was no entrance. Here stood the black images that had often haunted my dreams, the place filled with mysterious creatures and fearful shadows. While the Shadow of Sauron had been defeated, it seemed this place was wrought with its character.  
  
Legolas sighed lightly, gazing intently at the trees. "Behold Mirkwood, once Greenwood the Great. We are about to enter my father's borders now. His home is deep within the forest, and it may take us awhile to reach it yet. We must be on our guard, for there are dangerous creatures within."  
  
I exchanged a worried glance with Ithiel. She nervously looked at the forest, and then caught my eye again. "I trust you know your way well, Prince Legolas."  
  
"Of course. It is likely we will meet up with my kinsmen. Stick close to me."  
  
Swallowing hard, I drew my sword, a clear sound in the afternoon light. I had not held the weapon since Arnad, though it felt no different. Galadriel had been most generous in crafting the weapon, and I felt that I would need it soon.  
  
Eyeing the sword, Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I have not seen that before. It fits you perfectly, Andariel."  
  
"It was a gift from Lady Galadriel before I left in search of Arnad," I replied, staring at the sheer glow of the blade, moving it easily in the air. "It has served me well."  
  
His eyes shone in the sun, glimmering in respect. "The Lady is most generous. But why do you draw it as if expecting battle, pen-neth? I assure you, you will be safe while I am with you. Come. Let us take this last journey to my father's home."  
  
Heaving a deep breath, I followed Legolas into Mirkwood, trying to ignore the fluttering fear that lay in my chest. Sunlight disappeared in an instant night as the trees enveloped us. I had never before seen such an entanglement of trees and roots twisting every which way and rising to the immense canopy many feet above the ground. A cold chill swept over me as we rode along a barely visible path. I could feel the presence of evil creatures lurking in the shadows and behind rocks, nameless yet omnipresent. It was the same sense of fear that had caught my breath many times in my dreams.  
  
"This is your home?" I whispered, clutching my sword tightly.  
  
I could hardly make out the outlines of his face as Legolas glanced at me, a proud smile upon his face. "Aye, it is, though it was not always so fearsome. The closer we come to the King's palace, the lighter it becomes, at least a little. My people enjoy the dense growth of the forest, and I have spent much time running among the trees."  
  
Chills ran down my spine as I heard the small creeks and groans in the trees. "That does not reassure me, Legolas."  
  
Ithiel rode as close to me as possible without actually riding in the same saddle. I felt her apprehension of this place in her quiet manner and in the way she spoke softly to her horse. I patted Aria each time she snorted and hesitated, which was happening more frequently as we rode along. Even she was reluctant to proceed into these dark woods with scarcely a ray of light in our way. Legolas was the only one who seemed remotely comfortable mid the darkness; it perplexed me how such a radiant being could come from such a place.  
  
For many hours we rode silently, each one lost to their own thoughts. I would not lower or release the sword in my hand, not even to rest. I could not shake the fearful tremor that snuck through my body, running quickly from my blood and into my bones. My ears guardedly picked up soft growls or hisses around us, but there was not even enough light to pick out any creature that watched us. Since I could hardly see in the gloom, I did not know where they would be. I also realized that since I could hear the sounds, the elves had heard them long before.  
  
"I do not like this place, my Lady," Ithiel said softly, her hand touching my arm as we rode closely.  
  
"Nor do I," I relied, ignoring the stiffness in my right arm from carrying the sword poised for so long. I stared around at the undergrowth, listening to the scuffling of small animals.  
  
"Look." She pointed around to several cobwebs that decorated the trees, looming amidst the greenery and bark. They glowed a bit in the absence of light, like shards of moonlight caught in the forest. "There is much danger here."  
  
Legolas' voice came from a short way ahead. "There is a stream up ahead. We should rest and water the horses before we go further. I believe it will also give you a chance to ease your arm, my anxious warrior."  
  
The amusement in his voice was frustrating, and I could not repress a scowl. "You may tease me, Legolas, but I realize that as soon as I lower my arm we will encounter creatures who are none too friendly."  
  
"A'maelamin, you worry too much."  
  
We walked on a little further, urging the horses to carry us as quickly as we dared in the growing darkness. After several more hours, we decided to rest, though it was more of a desperate need than of a will. I knew that Legolas and Ithiel could certainly go without sleep for several days, and if need be I would do the same. The horses objected to going further, thus we were forced to stop. We made a small fire near the stream, hoping to ward off any unwelcome predators, though it did draw the glowing eyes of many creatures that kept themselves in the shadows. I held onto my sword as if it were all my life, keeping myself close to Legolas, which he did not mind at all. He simply wrapped his arm around me, warming me with his body, and whispered comforting songs to me. Ithiel sat nearby, staring into the fire and nibbling food as she wrapped blankets around her body.  
  
The next day we moved ahead quickly, ducking around cobwebs and skirting around small squirrels that ran across the road. My skin was riddled with goosebumps at the very heart of the forest, for everything seemed to be alive. Exhaustion plagued my mind, but I would not succumb to its voice; I was far too alert to worry about sleep. My eyes were red with lack of sleep, and I was extremely on edge. Every time a twig snapped I turned, prepared to face a dark beast yet seeing nothing.  
  
Suddenly Ithiel grabbed my arm. I nearly cut off her head.  
  
"My Lady!" she whispered loudly. "There are several creatures up ahead near the road."  
  
I stiffened, eyes darting about. Perhaps they were far ahead yet; after all, elven eyes could see much more than human eyes. "What are they?"  
  
"Spiders," Legolas whispered, turning his head. "And they are not ahead--they are above us."  
  
My ears could hear nothing, yet my heart ran wildly, pumping fear and terror through me. I felt my mouth go dry and my lips trembled as I slowly looked up. At that point I had such a death grip on my sword I thanked the Valar that it was not easily breakable.  
  
Out of the shadows I saw several small points of light staring down at me, red and hungry. A low hiss titillated the air, setting all my hairs on edge as it was joined by three more defined voices. My skin was cold as ice as I broke into a cold sweat. Nearby I heard Ithiel draw a blade from her pack.  
  
The soft twang of a bow broke the air and was immediately followed by a high-pitched screech and the scrambling of many legs. I felt something brush the top of my head; without hesitation, though praying it wasn't Ithiel again, I swung my sword. Another screech broke the silence as a warm liquid trickled down my arms. I recoiled from the hideous smell.  
  
Several dark forms dropped down from the trees. I held on tightly as Aria reared up, screaming loudly as the spiders began to move forward. For a moment I was frozen in horror. These creatures were enormous, probably six feet long and five feet high, their spindly limbs menacingly pointed outward as multiple large eyes blinked at us. I could barely see the gleam of many sharp teeth. Suddenly I could see that the trees around us were covered in large webs that had been set for any prey to pass by.  
  
I stared into the eyes of one spider as it approached, hissing and obviously angered by the loss of one of its limbs. It swiped at my leg, causing Aria to rear up again.  
  
"Be still, Aria!" I cried, swinging at the creature.  
  
"Andariel! Be careful!" called Legolas, battling his own spider.  
  
The one facing me made a low growling sound as it swiped again, speedily leaping forward. Pursing my lips I swung again, taking off another limb. Howling in rage now, the spider leapt forward, nearly knocking me off Aria's back as I held on tightly. I felt a leg thump me in the chest and knock the wind out of me. Gasping for breath, I clutched Aria's reins tighter as the darkness whirled around me. I could smell the spider's breath, a stench not dissimilar to orcs, though somehow more rank.  
  
Suddenly something warm and sticky wrapped around my neck, cutting off my breathing. I panicked as I gasped for air, striking out blindly with my sword as I tried to pull the webbing off, but to no avail. Aria screamed and reared up, throwing me to the ground, except I did not hit ground. I was suspended in the air, feet flailing as I desperately swung. The spider below me hissed and began to rear itself up, spinning a web around me starting with my feet.  
  
My eyes began to falter and blackness clouded my mind. I saw a stinger rising from the spider's mouth, and I knew it meant to poison me. I felt my body grow immobile as the web was spun tightly, sucking my strength away. Choking, I slashed upwards.  
  
The noose around my neck loosened, and I heaved in air as I thrust my sword into the belly of the spider. It howled, spraying green blood all over me as I cut deeper, disemboweling it. It began to writhe in pain, backing away with its limbs flailing wildly.  
  
An arrow struck its head, and at last it collapsed, unmoving.  
  
Heaving air desperately, I looked down to realize half of my body was imprisoned in thick webbing. Peering through the gloom, I saw Ithiel shaking off some webbing in disgust, and Legolas hurried over.  
  
"Andariel!"  
  
I stared down at him as he began slicing through the bindings. "Not much to worry about?"  
  
He met my eyes, a small apologetic smile shadowing his face. "I am so sorry, Andariel. Are you all right?"  
  
Sighing in relief as I felt my lower body once again, I replied, "Yes, but I would appreciate it if you might get me down rather quickly, seeing as how their friends are probably nearby."  
  
At last I fell to the ground, landing hard upon the dirt. Groaning, I allowed Legolas to lift me up, pressing me close to his body. I breathed easier as he held me, shuddering at the thought of those monstrous creatures hovering around us. Indeed, Mirkwood was as perilous as my dreams had foretold. Why in the name of the Valar Legolas had to live here, it was beyond my wildest beliefs.  
  
Tilting my chin up, Legolas caught my eyes, deep concern reflecting in his face. "Are you sure you are all right?"  
  
Offering a half-smile, I nodded, though shaken from the experience. "I am fine. Let us hurry through here, please. I do not wish to be left hanging from spider webs again."  
  
"You most definitely will not." He kissed my forehead, then called Aria back. Luckily the spiders had not fixed their attentions upon her. Legolas helped me up onto her back, then handed me my sword, which was sticky with webbing and the remains of my captor. I recoiled in disgust, reminding myself to clean it well later. "Ride close to me, melamin. I will not allow such an awful thing to happen twice. We are nearing Thranduil's home."  
  
Ithiel appeared by my side, her hair tousled and dirtied, still clutching the blade she had drawn. "My Lady, let us hurry. These woods are perilous indeed, and I fear to think there are more on the way. The sooner we arrive at the home of King Thranduil, the better off we will all be." 


	9. Lord of the WoodElves, Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I own lots of things, but none of them include the characters from Tolkien's mind.  
  
  
  
We rode hard through the forest, slowly losing the few streams of light that penetrated the dense foliage. It seemed there was no end to this dark place, and each sound of hidden creatures caused my heart to tremble. I felt I was suffocating as the air grew heavier and dank, until we finally broke free into a lesser forest covered in the folds of evening. Still, I could see more than I could inside the fierce darkness of the ancient wood.  
  
As we slowed, a sharp voice called, "Daro!"  
  
We drew our horses in, suddenly surrounded by some ten elves who appeared out of nowhere. Each one had arrows set in bows, all aimed precariously at us. I studied them in the twilight. They were all akin to the trees surrounding them, tall, lithesome and dressed to match the colors of the woods. They were built strongly and showed great strength, their blonde hair pale in the air.  
  
Suddenly one of them gasped, yelling something in Elvish. Immediately, all weapons were set aside. I assumed they recognized their Prince.  
  
Legolas began to speak with the one who seemed the leader of the scouting party, motioning occasionally towards Ithiel and myself. I stared blankly at them, their words blurring together and confusing me. The others seemed wary of us, perhaps because we were women or perhaps because I was obviously mortal. Regardless, I shifted nervously while Aria stood quite still, for she knew of all Elves, it seemed.  
  
After several minutes of conversing, Legolas turned to me. "Andariel, this is Maegaerion, one of the guards to Mirkwood. He will follow us into the city. Do not worry, beloved, we are out of danger now."  
  
Maegaerion bowed his head to me. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Andariel, Quendendil. You need not fear spiders here, for they do not encroach upon our domain. Come. We will escort you to the King's palace."  
  
I raised an eyebrow as we began to move forward. 'I suppose danger is all in the mind of the beholder,' I thought. 'I think my own lies ahead."  
  
The Elves began to talk amongst themselves as we rode on, though Ithiel remained silent. She too seemed wary of them, knowing well that they did not think highly of us. I silently watched the trees, marveling at their great heights. It seemed this place was different from the depths we had passed through already, filled with life and the essence of the earth, untouched by the shadows.  
  
After some time we came to an area of great population. Fires burned warmly in open spaces alongside many huts and flets which were illuminated in the darkness. I saw a number of figures moving stealthily in the shadows, and I felt many eyes upon us. Laughter echoed in the air, yet was silenced as we rode through. I heard many cries from the elves, and I looked at Legolas. He sat tall, smiling over the people as we passed, calling out occasionally to those he knew. These were his people, those who walked silently among the dark parts of the forest. Now that he had returned they seemed filled with joy.  
  
The rushing sounds of a river caught my attention as we rose through the village, and I noticed we had come to a mountain. In the night I had not seen it beforehand, yet now it loomed tall and silent in the dark. Many torches lit up its sides, and the call of trumpets resounded through the earth itself. I felt small and feeble in front of this place, for it was different than the dwellings of Lord Elrond or the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. Here, it seemed I was facing a grave prison, not a palace. I watched the stream flow eastward, gleaming brightly in the torchlight.  
  
Maegaerion dismounted, calling out to several others as we all followed suit. Bowing properly, he motioned for Legolas to follow him. Legolas gently touched my arm, his eyes reflecting the golden glow all around us, and he offered me a soothing smile. "Come," he whispered. "We will rest well tonight, for these borders are well protected, and you need not fear."  
  
Smiling nervously, I nodded.  
  
We passed into the great stone door of the mountain, eerily reminiscent of Moria though not quite so foreboding. I fell back a little to hold onto Ithiel's arm, who gratefully squeezed my hand, a gentle smile playing over her smooth face. It seemed my footsteps were the only ones heard along the stone floor as we passed through a long tunnel before entering a large chamber that was so bright it compensated for the lack of light in the forest. I stared at the hanging chandeliers of candles from a vaulted ceiling, shining down upon beautiful wall hangings and delicate vases displayed with care. On either side of the room were tall doorways leading down into other parts of the palace, each well-lit as well. My hand drifted carelessly down to the sword at my side, and I realized the awful state of my appearance.  
  
'I am to go before a king dressed like a rat,' I thought mournfully. 'How many times will I ask him for forgiveness, I wonder?'  
  
Legolas led us into a chamber that was immense, decorated lavishly with rich tapestries and silver candleholders that sparkled in the light. On the far end of the room sat a large wooden throne, polished to shine between the great stone pillars that had been carved out of the mountain itself. The throne sat upon a small step that was inlaid with jewels, and behind it on the wall were several murals of the great Elven kings.  
  
A door opened loudly, and I found my eyes turned to face a figure entering the room. The Elf was tall and well-built, with long flaxen hair that was akin to pure silver and sunlight framing his pale face. Deep-set eyes of clear blue stared out from his face, holding a stern wisdom that had come from many years of hardship and sacrifice. He was clothed in finely made robes of dark blue hemmed with gold, sweeping the tips of his boots as he made long strides into the room. Upon his brow was set a crown not of gold, but of golden leaves and bright red berries, made from the living forest. I trembled upon seeing this King, for his stature was of great wisdom and stern rule.  
  
Upon seeing Legolas, the elf's face suddenly brightened, all traces of darkness flung away as he broke into a wide smile. "Onya!" he exclaimed, a broad smile spreading through every part of him.  
  
"Atar!" Legolas bowed deeply.  
  
"Oh, come now, my son, stand and embrace me. It has been far too long since last my eyes have been graced with your presence." King Thranduil reached for his son, pulling him close as he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "It is well to see you again."  
  
"Father, I am glad to see you," Legolas answered, slowly pulling away. "How do you fare?"  
  
The king studied his son, eyes steadily tracing the elf. "I fare much better upon seeing you at last. The last several seasons have been very long and difficult, for the creatures of the forest grow more defiant and foolhardy. I believe the spiders are multiplying; it is good you are back. And you, Legolas, how do you fare?"  
  
With his back to me, I could not see his expression, though I heard the contentment in his voice. "I am well, father. The Quest has succeeded, and the Shadow has been vanquished. All is as it should be in the world."  
  
"Good, good. I was concerned you would never return, for I have been told your journeys have led you far across the world."  
  
Legolas bowed his head. "My journeys have been tiresome and trying, and my heart is filled with happiness to be home at last. I have found many strange things in the world, father, things I had never before encountered."  
  
Clapping a hand upon his son's shoulder, Thranduil chuckled slightly. "You must tell me more of what you have seen. I know well that you have much to say." Suddenly the Wood-Elves' king set his gaze upon me, and his body stiffened, his eyes growing cold and hard. "A mortal! Who have you brought to me, my son, one who carries a weapon into my household?"  
  
My throat tightened as I stood still as a tree, somehow hoping to shrink into the floor. Legolas turned and moved over to me, his eyes warm and confident as he placed a hand upon my arm. "Father, I wish to present to you Lady Andariel of Arnad. She is in great favor with the King of Gondor, as well as Lord Elrond of Imladris and the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien."  
  
As the king's eyebrow rose, I suddenly curtseyed low to the ground, averting my eyes as he slowly stepped up to me. I felt his eyes boring into me, looking me over critically.  
  
"It looks as if she has been taken by orcs."  
  
A sharp pain of resentment rose in my chest, and I clenched my teeth, struggling to still the beating of my heart. The memory was all too fresh within my mind, and I dared not forget it. The malice in the king's voice was bitter poison to my spirit, and I could not refrain from speaking.  
  
"I was, my Lord."  
  
I glanced upward just enough to see the King stiffen, blinking rapidly in surprise as Legolas inhaled sharply. Casting my eyes downward again, Thranduil cleared his throat. "Oh." The word he spoke was not enough to erase the distaste I held already for the Elven King, as well as the insult he had made upon me. As silence fell upon the room, I slowly rose to my feet once again.  
  
"I apologize for not being dressed appropriately, my Lord, but unfortunately we have been traveling hard and Legolas was greatly eager to see you again," I said quietly. I silently hoped that my courteous words would at least hold some sway in his attitude towards me.  
  
Thranduil looked me over and nodded slightly. "Indeed you have."  
  
Legolas cleared his throat. "Father, I would also like to present Lady Ithiel of Lothlorien. She comes to bring you greetings from the Lord and Lady."  
  
Ithiel curtseyed deeply. "My Lord, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel both send their fondest greetings to you, for it has been too many years since last they have spoken with you."  
  
"That is very kind. I must send my greetings in return."  
  
Eyeing me carefully, Ithiel spoke again. "However, I am not merely here as a messenger from my Lord and Lady. I am the maidservant of Lady Andariel."  
  
Thanduil stared from one face to another, his eyes growing wide as he listened to the she-elf's words. At last he laughed out loud, a short, biting sound. "An elf serving a human! What has become of the Golden Wood that Lord Celeborn sends out his servants to tend to mortals?"  
  
"Daro!" Legolas shouted.  
  
I stared at him, thankful for his interruption. Legolas' eyes were dark and filled with fire, his face drawn taut with anger barely contained. His hands lay still at his sides, though I noted how his entire body was on the brink of shaking.  
  
The King looked in surprise at his son, frowning slightly. "Onya, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
Eyes blazing, Legolas said heatedly, "Father, you speak too harshly and too quickly! I will not permit you to do so to her."  
  
Now Thranduil's eyes began to blaze as he turned to his son. "Watch your speech, young one, for you are in my home."  
  
Swallowing hard, I watched silently as the pair began to argue heatedly in Elvish, both adamant and stubborn. I resisted the urge to allow tears to spring into my eyes. After all this time, all the miles we had traveled, I was to be greeted with utter distain by the Lord of the Wood-Elves. What had I done to him to cause such foul words to be spoken? Deep shame began to blossom in my chest as I realized that I had been correct all the time in believing that Legolas' father would not accept me. I felt Ithiel comfortingly lay a hand on my arm, and I swallowed a lump in my throat.  
  
"Do you know what they are saying?" I whispered, leaning close to her.  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I do not believe you should hear such things." Ithiel sighed. "Be calm, my Lady. The Prince defends you well."  
  
At last the two quieted down. Legolas glared at his father, who stood proudly and stiffened his chin. Sighing heavily, Thranduil turned to me. "Lady Andariel, I have spoken poorly. Please, take leave in my home and rest. Later we will talk over dinner; I am certain all of you desire rest after so long a journey."  
  
Glancing once more at his son, the King turned and left the room slowly, his footsteps silent in the great Hall.  
  
When he had gone, I shuddered, trembles overtaking my body as I felt the tears spring into my eyes at last. Ithiel pulled me close, whispering soothingly to me. "Do not fear, my Lady. He may seem harsh, but I believe he will change his mind once he has spoken more with you."  
  
"No he won't. He carries such despise for me having only just met me."  
  
A warm hand touched my cheek, and I looked up to see Legolas gazing at me with sorrow. "I am sorry, Andariel," he said, pulling me into his arms. "I cannot forgive him for such a display. I do not know why he was so coarse with you, for I have rarely seen him so." Sighing heavily, he kissed my head. "Come. I will show you to your room."  
  
  
  
*A/N: "Daro" is "stop/halt", "Onya" is "my son," "Atar" is "father." 


	10. Father and Son, Chapter 43

Disclaimer: These famous characters do not belong to me whatsoever.  
  
Legolas led us down farther into the palace. Each hallway was illuminated by bright torches, displaying the walls and floors that had been smoothed and polished down, yet the ceiling was the natural rock of the mountain. Long garlands decorated the walls, strung with rich leaves of all colors as well as several unusual flowers I had never seen before. The air was scented with lilac and evergreen, not dank as I had expected a cave to be. I held onto his arm tightly, wishing to be anywhere else but in the kingdom of a spiteful Elf Lord. Why he seemed to loathe me so greatly without even knowing me was beyond my reason, though I assumed that he simply despised most mortals.  
  
We came to a series of rooms, each door framed in silver inlays that appeared to be written in their language. Pausing before one, Legolas opened the door. "This will be your room, Andariel, and Ithiel, you will be next door."  
  
Stepping inside, I stared in wonder and bewilderment at the furnishings. I had somehow entered a serene place that looked to be meant for royalty, fashioned after the sea itself. Varying shades of blue covered the walls and floor, all lined with veins of white in trembling patterns like foam on the waves. The bed was a four-post canopy with sheer curtains to provide privacy, covered in thick pillows and blankets that shimmered in the candlelight. A large round rug flowed throughout much of the room, stretching nearly to a side door and a large ivory armoire. A small bookshelf stood near the bed, heavily laden with many books.  
  
I stared in awe at the room, slowly marveling at the beauty in the simple place. "This is beautiful."  
  
Smiling at last, Legolas said softly, "This is the Room of the Sea; it was one of my mother's favorites when she was alive. I wished you to be in comfort while you are in my home."  
  
A smile flickered over my face as I faced him, a dull ache beating in my chest. "With your presence, I will be," I told him. "Though I fear I will be more comfortable here in this room than anywhere else."  
  
Legolas took my hands in his, smoothing them with his thumbs. His face was fraught with concern and frustration, more turbulent than I could remember seeing; it was uncommon for him to be so visibly distressed. He seemed a statue amidst the tranquility of the room, a beautiful statue. Slowly he brought my hands to his lips, then began to kiss his way up my arms. "I do know of one place you may rest in comfort," he whispered, as his lips caressed my neck softly.  
  
Raising an eyebrow as I leaned my head back, I asked, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
His breath was warm and light against my throat, a flurry of rose petals touching my skin. Holding me closer, he moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "Perhaps you might find comfort in my chambers, away from prying eyes." His tongue flicked across my ear, sending a shudder through my body.  
  
I felt the spark of desire igniting within my chest, causing my breasts to tingle against his chest. "Perhaps you assume too much," I retorted, brushing a hand down the length of his chest provocatively.  
  
  
  
Ithiel had once again done wonders to me, putting forth all her efforts to make me as presentable as possible. I felt awkward with her calling herself my maidservant, for certainly I was hardly worthy to have her as such, even if she had requested it. After a lengthy bath, I had submitted to her considerate ministrations to dress me. She had chosen an elegant garment of silver with sheer sleeves that nearly touched the floor and as skirt that flowed out behind me. After brushing my hair until it shined, she had wound my hair upon my head, then donned the pearls from Galadriel once more.  
  
Legolas met me at the door to escort me to dinner. He was dressed in deep green with a high collar and jeweled cuffs, a silver pendant hanging down his chest. He wore a thin circlet of silver along his brow, glowing in the candlelight. He broke into a smile upon seeing me, and kissed me. "You shine like the stars, Andariel."  
  
Smiling, I glanced at Ithiel, who was radiant in a close-fitting gown of dark pink the color of a spring rose, her dark hair cascading down her shoulders. "Only by Ithiel's gentle hand," I answered.  
  
Ithiel smiled modestly, bowing her head.  
  
"You look exactly as you are meant to be," I told him, marveling at how wonderful he looked.  
  
Placing my hand through his arm, Legolas asked, "Are you suitably prepared? I have spoken more with my father, and he realized how harshly he spoke, unforgivably so. He should be more kind at dinner."  
  
Swallowing hard, I glanced down the hall as we walked. "You cannot force his demeanor or change his dislike, Legolas. If he truly feels such loathing for me, then it will be so. No one can change that."  
  
He stiffened beneath my arm's grasp, gazing at my thoughtfully. "I will do what I can to turn his heart, but you are right, melamin. In the end, only he may alter his feelings. Regardless of how he feels towards you, I still desire you to be my wife."  
  
"And I would still long to be so."  
  
As we reached the Great Hall, I braced myself, preparing once again to face the seemingly unforgiving king. The call of trumpets echoed among the pillars along the sides of the room as we entered, and a cheer rose up among those present at seeing their prince returned to them. I felt the surprise among the elves upon seeing me on his arm with Ithiel behind us. However, I stood tall, unshirking from their stares, though my eyes wandered around the room. Long tables had been set around the room, leaving a wide space in the center for entertainment, I assumed. The king's table held greater and lesser chairs, each one made of light-colored wood, engraved with subtle designs suitable to a woodland people.  
  
King Thranduil stood near the table, now dressed in long robes of browns and golds that accentuated his pale hair. His face betrayed no emotion as his eyes looked upon us, though I did not know what to make of that. He serenely waited as we approached.  
  
"Behold, my son has returned at last!" he announced proudly.  
  
I curtsied in respect as the others did to Legolas as he gazed around the room, regal in his own way. Then I curtsied to the king. As I stood, Thanduil gazed upon me intently, unspeaking, though I sensed he and Legolas were communicating through the mindspeak.  
  
"Welcome, Andariel of Arnad," he said at last. "I trust you have had time to rest?"  
  
Bowing my head, I answered simply, "Yes, my Lord."  
  
I felt his eyes still watching me carefully, and as I met his gaze I shivered. Nodding briefly, Thranduil motioned towards the table. "Come. Let us discuss matters over dinner."  
  
Legolas led me to a chair next to his. When we were all seated, many servants appeared to pour wine into silver goblets. I sipped it greedily, noting its surprisingly heavy texture that filled me with immediate warmth.  
  
"Tell me, Andariel, of this place you come from."  
  
I started to hear the King speak directly to me. "Oh." Setting down my goblet, I straightened. "Arnad is a little known village near the shores the Great Sea, or should I say was. We are a simple people who have been fortunate to have great skill in fashioning weapons, art, many things of delicate nature. We never truly had contact with the rest of the world, simply because we did not know what else existed. It had been so for generations. We were content to exist merely in rumors or legends, until we were discovered. Goblins and orcs burned down the village, and my people were forced to travel on. Many now reside in Gondor."  
  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "Why is it you were so secluded? If your people were so gifted, there could have been much advantage to trading with other cultures."  
  
"We simply did not think of it. Of course, it is more complicated than that." I sighed lightly, thinking of the other gifts of my race. "You see, we were also gifted with the ability to heal the mind, regardless of how damaged it is. We feared that others would exploit this gift of ours, since we feel things more deeply than others. We were content to believe that elves and dwarves were merely creatures of myth and legend, as we were to anyone else."  
  
Suddenly the king seemed interested in what I spoke of. He faced me with interest. "Heal the mind," he repeated. "How is it you are able to do this? Our people have many gifts, varying from culture to culture. I have never heard of such abilities in mortals, even in the Dunedain."  
  
"Pardon my question, sir, but who are the Dunedain?" I asked timidly.  
  
The king's interest turned into a kind of amusement. Legolas spoke quickly. "The Dunedain are a people who traveled from Numenor near the beginning of the world. Their blood is strong and ancient, above those of other mortals. They have the ability to age slowly and possess a great wisdom of the Eldar. Aragorn is one of such people, though I do not know if you were aware."  
  
"Aragorn! Yes, indeed he explained to me when he first told me of my people in Lothlorien." I nodded. "Yes, I understand. I marveled at how he had known me as a child yet appeared few years older than myself now."  
  
Legolas smiled, sipping his own wine. "Yes, Aragorn is one great of his kind. Do you not agree, father?"  
  
Thranduil sighed heavily. "I have met Aragorn many times through the years, even when he was here last year. He is exceptional among the race of Man. You say that you have known him long?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord. King Aragorn had traveled near the borders of my village when I was a child, and he spoke much with my parents. He was a friend to all our people, even when we lost contact with him over the years. It is he who now gives sanctuary to some of the remnants of those of Arnad."  
  
"Is your father a wealthy man?"  
  
The abruptness of his questions caused a flutter of frustration to course through my chest, though I marveled he even spoke with me. "No," I answered. "Elisen is a most gifted artisan, and highly in favor with the King of Gondor, but he does not possess lands or riches to match your own, my Lord. He has never desired such things."  
  
I felt the king's eye heavily upon me as I spoke, though I felt no shame in that my father was not greedy.  
  
"I have met with her father, and he is a good man," Legolas assured. "He possesses many admirable qualities in either men or elves. He has done great care in raising his daughter when her mother and brother were killed."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
Legolas nodded to me, urging me to explain, to speak more with his father. Assenting, I spoke once more. "When my people were discovered, many of them attempted to flee for Gondor, since Elisen was friendly with Aragorn, who had extended an invitation for my family to visit him there. Our caravan came under attack one night by goblins. My people are not warriors by nature, and many were killed, including my mother Gisele and my brother Aeoned. I escaped and fled into the woods, where I was found by your son and his kinsmen."  
  
Thranduil now appeared surprised, his gaze turning to his son, and for several moments he did not speak. "I remember sending you out in search of these mysterious people. Galdir informed me of much of this upon their return." He frowned, apparently deep in thought. "Strange how they did not mention anything much of this."  
  
"They did not know of the details," Legolas answered. "Andariel was without her memory until she found her people once more. At that time I was with the Companions in Rohan."  
  
As food was brought out and set upon the tables, Thranduil said, "I see. Why is it you travel with this woman, Legolas? Galdir omitted much from his speech, yet I am not slow of wit."  
  
At last the moment of truth had arrived, and I stiffened. I held my breath as Legolas looked calmly to his father and said, "I have given her my heart, father. We have endured many trials together, and I have bound myself to her."  
  
I thought that the king faded several shades in the face as he leaned back in his chair. A heavy silence fell over the table, seeming to spread throughout the rest of the room. All eyes fell upon us, and I tightened my jaw, anticipating a harsh response. For many minutes the King stared at his son blankly, eyes unreadable. I wondered if they were speaking silently, but I could not ascertain what would be said. He was obviously in too great of a shock.  
  
"You have bound yourself to a mortal woman," Thranduil said at last, eyes narrowing.  
  
"I have," Legolas answered simply.  
  
After several more moments of silence, the King took a deep breath. "You are my son, Legolas, heir to my kingdom. Have all my efforts been in vain to teach you responsibility?"  
  
Though his face was turned from me, I knew that the anger was rising within Legolas once more. "No, father, your efforts have not been in vain. In fact, you have taught me all too well. I cannot abandon one whom I have caused much grief and sorrow in the past year."  
  
"You have no desire to inflict more pain upon one whom you have known so shortly yet you are swift to deal it to you father!" Thranduil shook his head. "I do not know what has occurred over this time, or whether this is another one of your foolish ideas, but I will not stand for it now, my son."  
  
"On the contrary, father, this is the greatest idea I have yet had. I have been foolish much of my life, but now is not one of those times."  
  
The Elf King's eyes blazed in fury. "You would have me believe that you truly love this mortal?" he demanded. "You would sacrifice all you have known and all you will receive for this woman? You are destined to rule when I relinquish the throne. You will need a queen to rule beside you."  
  
"And I have found her!" Legolas retorted.  
  
Leaning closer, Thranduil said, "She will perish long before you rule, and you will find another queen. You shirk your responsibilities."  
  
Angrily leaning forward, Legolas said quietly, "I know my responsibilities, father, and Andariel is one of them. You cannot ask me to abandon her after the suffering she has endured."  
  
Thranduil stared icily at the young elf. "I know nothing of her suffering. I only know that my son has shown great weakness in the face of evil and in his father's household. You are no longer the young prince I raised. You disgrace me."  
  
Rage built up inside my chest, and I could no longer contain my anger. I cared not what the king thought of me now, for I would not abide any man calling Legolas weak, not even a king, for I knew better.  
  
"Legolas is not weak! You know not what you speak of."  
  
All eyes fell upon me, even Legolas, gazing at me in shock at using such a tone to the king, let alone speaking unbidden. I held firm, not breaking my hard stare at the King. The entire table fell silent, merely waiting. I clenched my teeth, my heart beating quickly.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said in surprise.  
  
"I cannot abide you calling your own son weak, for I have seen his bravery and his courage, and I know it is not so," I answered seethingly. "You may despise me for political reasons or personal reasons. I have no desire to be a queen, and I realize I will die long before he ages a decade. You hold such contempt within your heart you fail to see your son for what he is!"  
  
"And what would that be?" the king asked sarcastically. "As if you would know, one who has barely passed into a sort of maturity. I have seen thousands of years and have known what is expected of a prince. If you will excuse my bluntness, Lady, you are not what is planned for him."  
  
Rising to my feet, causing more of a stir in the room, I glared at the Elf. "You may say all you wish of me, Your Majesty, for I have known long you would never accept me, nor the child we produced."  
  
A collective gasp rose through the room, and Thranduil sat back, obviously stunned. Legolas looked at me in deep shock, not speaking. A distinctive pain rose within me, but I would not let it stop my words.  
  
"Leave us!" Thranduil bellowed.  
  
Immediately the guests of the room slowly rose and filed from the hall, each one whispering softly to one another and glancing back once more at our display. At last the room was empty.  
  
"What--what do you mean, a child?" Thranduil asked quietly.  
  
Sighing deeply, I replied, "I produced an heir for Legolas, though sadly he died before he knew life. You need not worry of a bastard child seeking claim to the throne some years from now. Perhaps you might see the sorrow that still abides in your son's heart, however."  
  
Thranduil looked from me to Legolas, his eyes somewhat glassy as he digested this information. He frowned. "Is this true, my son?" he asked.  
  
Legolas glanced up at me, his face taut with confusion and anger. Sighing deeply, he nodded. "Yes, father, it is so. Many months ago when we departed from Rivendell, Andariel was with child. During our travels scouting southwards, we were attacked by orcs and she was thrown from her horse. After the battle, she miscarried the child, who now lies buried safely."  
  
For a moment I believed I had spoken out of turn, yet I saw the sudden compassion in his father's eyes, albeit angry still. The king laid a hand upon his son's shoulder, staring downward. "I.I had no idea. I grieve for your loss, and for the loss of our people. Your child would have been strong and wise."  
  
As Thranduil raised his eyes to me once again, I stared at him. "My Lord, you were told I was taken by orcs. It is true. Have you yourself ever been taken?"  
  
Still somewhat dazed, the King shook his head.  
  
"Then permit me to show you what rewards come to a captive of the creatures." I pulled back my sleeves, displaying the scars upon my arms, then lowered my collar enough to show several of the fading burns and wounds on my chest and neck. "Believe me, my Lord, I believe they took out more than enough rage upon me, for there are many more wounds I could show you."  
  
Slowly standing up, Thranduil approached me, studying my scars and burns with the same glassy eyes. He hesitantly reached a hand out to me, touching my chin as he examined me closely. It was impossible for me to read his thoughts or his face.  
  
"This is what a woman receives. If not for your son, I would have endured far more than I can tell," I thought to him, hoping my thoughts would reach him. "Your son is a hero in every way, and he has saved my life more times than I may say."  
  
Blinking in surprise, Thranduil stepped away for a moment, gasping softly. "You have the gift of mindspeak," he whispered, staring at me again.  
  
I nodded. "Yes, my Lord. I was told this happens sometimes when a mortal and an elf share as deep a love, that the elf may unwittingly hand over a part of himself. Forgive your son, Your Highness, for he has done no wrong."  
  
Sudden tears welled up in the Elf's eyes as he looked from one to the other, then covered his face with his hand. I could not hear his cries, but I saw his frame shaking slightly in the shimmering candlelight. I exhaled heavily, looking upon Legolas as he rose to his feet, staring at me in wonder. It seemed he hardly knew how to react or what to think, not that I could blame him. I had never shown such candor or boldness before, especially not in front of a King, Legolas' father no less. Still, I had spoken my piece, and reduced the King to tears.  
  
As Legolas laid a hand upon his father's shoulder, Thranduil grasped it tightly. At last the Elf King removed his hand, pulling himself together. A faint smile whispered across his lips, a shadow of understanding. Quietly taking my hand in his, he sighed heavily, as if a great weight was pressing his shoulders forward.  
  
"I ask that you grant me time to think on this," he said. "I have learned much this night, and I require a chance to make up my own mind."  
  
I caught Legolas' eye, and he smiled, nodding. "Of course, father."  
  
Nodding once again, Thranduil said, "Let us speak later. We will have the feast at a later date."  
  
I watched as the King slowly moved away, silently walking out of the Great Hall. 


	11. Duty and Responsibility, Chapter 44

Disclaimer: See other chapters.. I don't own them!  
  
I stared over the balcony, lost in a daze. Night loomed heavily upon the forest, even from this perch in the side of the mountain. Torchlights glimmered faintly below the heavy foliage, echoing the waning stars in the sky above. The air was clear and sweet, faint wisps of clouds dotting the horizon as early morning sent its tendrils along the sky. A barely perceptible breeze moved along the mountain, sending a whisper through the leaves.  
  
"You hold a silver tongue within that innocent face. Why did you speak to my father so?"  
  
Turning swiftly, I saw Legolas round the corner of the doorway, a shadow in the night. I sighed as he gazed at me somewhat tiredly, partly defeated. "I have been withdrawn and mute to many things in life; some hold truth, others do not. I would not allow your father to pass judgment without full knowledge of why you chose me."  
  
He remained silent, eyes watching me as if in a daze. There was a strange shadow marring his features, a somber demeanor that weighed upon him. No smile passed his lips. I wondered at how he stood so quietly and what his mind said.  
  
At last, I said, "Would you rather I remain silent and allow him to discredit you before your own people? He seemed little concerned with the truth until I spoke."  
  
"He is my father and my king, Andariel." Legolas stood tall suddenly, gazing down at me with blank eyes. "What he says I must hear, for good or ill."  
  
I stared at him, forcing my mouth to keep from falling open. "Do you mean to say you believe he spoke fairly?" I asked carefully.  
  
"No, of course not. He was most cruel in addressing you so. Why did you bring our child into this? I have buried the grief that has festered within me since his death, yet it is a delicate seed here. There are many ears who will whisper to others in the court. Like it or not, I am future heir to this kingdom, and idle gossip can have its undue influence."  
  
My eyes began to burn as I looked at him, a tight knot forming in my throat. "Are you so petty as to listen to courtly gossip? So vain as to think so highly of your status when you were so agreeable to relinquishing your title before? It was my child too, and it nearly killed me! I believe your father had a right to hear of such things, good or ill."  
  
"You do not understand the ways of our people!" he snapped, then leaned against the doorway, eyes growing distant. "My father does not take kindly to strangers declaring such bold things in his presence, for he does not take kindly to his own son speaking of his life's course. He holds me in great disregard because I have abandoned the traditions of our people to such a degree he would nearly die before forgive me."  
  
For several long minutes I could find no words as I resisted angry tears that threatened to spring forward. "I do not know you," I whispered, shaking my head slowly. "You are not the same elf who spoke so sweetly to me when we first met, or even a few hours ago. You are greatly changed here in your home by a father who has crippled you with responsibilities and duties."  
  
He raised his eyes slowly to meet mine, and I saw they were filled with deep sorrow, glistening brightly in the starlight and waning moonlight. The grief he wore was a blanket upon his countenance, singeing his spirit. Unmoving, he whispered, "Forgive me, Andariel. My father's words are a poison to my heart and I strike out at you without cause."  
  
Pursing my lips tightly, I turned away to stare out over the great forest once again, suddenly grateful for the dark curtain of night. The daggers of his words pierced my heart deeply, the knot in my throat so large I felt I had swallowed a stone. "You are changed and disheartened, Legolas," I said softly. "Would you prefer I said nothing and was a demure woman, allowing your father to berate you accordingly? If you take his words so seriously, perhaps you would prefer to make other arrangements. I need not abandon my own life to conform to the expectations of those who hold me close only to chastise me."  
  
After several moments of silence, I felt the warmth of his body behind me, and his hands set upon my waist. "No, pen-neth, I would have you no other way than what you are, and I will not forsake you regardless of what he says." He sighed heavily, leaning his chin on my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me fully. "You are all of life to me. I do not feel the beauty of the forest without your presence."  
  
"Then why do you speak so?" I asked, still fighting back tears.  
  
"My father has often pressured me to take an Elven bride early in life, and I resisted, believing there was a spirit I had yet to discover in the world. He has spent long years planning my future and preparing me to take my place in the court. I have strived to attain my father's vision, yet all too often I have heard that I languish my days elsewhere while whispers are spread. I do not wish to break his heart by rejecting him completely, though he does not comprehend my true desires."  
  
"And what are your true desires?"  
  
Softly kissing my shoulder, Legolas replied, "To start a family of my own with the one woman who holds my heart. There can be room for only one, and I have found all I require. I care nothing for the complexities of the court, save in remote interest. My future holds more simple plans."  
  
A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I held his arms close. My heart had slowed to resume its normal beat as I realized the difficult position he held. Caught between me and the duties he owed to his land as well as his father, how could he not feel the strain of demanded duty and responsibility?  
  
"I do not understand your people," I admitted, "though I thought I understood you. It seems being home brings to light new sides of you, Legolas. You stand precariously between a field and a cliff, demanded by all to be who you are. I will cause you no further embarrassment, my Prince."  
  
Turning in his arms to face him at last, I smiled weakly, suddenly weary with high emotions and taut muscles.  
  
His eyes had calmed, sinking from apathy to concern and contemplation. His cheeks twitched as he said, "You are no embarrassment, melamin. You simply found the voice to say what I could not. I envy you in that you are not bound by the expectations of a powerful father nor a will to please all at the expense of one so closely kept, a cost perhaps greater than I am willing to allow." He kissed my forehead, remaining in place for some time.  
  
When he pulled away, I said, "I think I shall retire. Sleep claws at me like a predator. Perhaps tomorrow I will see more of the forest."  
  
Nodding slightly, Legolas said, "May I escort you to your room? I am restless and will wander the palace still yet this night."  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
The morning light shone clearly through the trees as Ithiel and I walked out of the palace and into the emerald green of the forest. I observed the activity of daily life within Mirkwood, of men and women working steadily to wash and dry clothes, watch the excited children running silently amidst the trees, chopping wood, and holding animated conversations among themselves. I had rarely seen such activity among the other Elves, though they had lived in different atmospheres. The Elves of Mirkwood reminded me greatly of my own people, living quietly within their borders, attending to daily life. The simplicity of a satisfying life reflected in their faces and gentle smiles.  
  
"This place is more soothing than I would have imagine," I said thoughtfully, relishing the warm breeze that whispered over my bare arms, which I covered instinctively with my hands.  
  
"It is indeed, my Lady," Ithiel replied, glancing at me curiously. "Do you wish for a wrap, Andariel?"  
  
Catching her eye, I shook my head. "No. I must learn to accept my flaws, and it is too warm out here to cover up entirely."  
  
She nodded slowly. "You are right, Lady. It pleases me to see you in such spirits. It warms my heart to see your happiness grow daily since last I saw you."  
  
"The spirit of the earth warms me with each new place I visit. I wonder if I will truly be the same again, though."  
  
The she-elf smiled, her dark hair wafting gently on the breeze. "You are constantly changing who you are as you live. Who you are today is different than who you were one year ago--not a harmful change, but constant."  
  
Her words made sense as I walked deeper into the woods. "Why did you choose to serve me, Ithiel? There is little extraordinary about me, and I am not yet wed. Why do you not desire to journey to the Gray Havens?"  
  
For several moments, Ithiel merely smiled secretively. At last she answered, "I am content to live in Middle Earth, and I find there are many reasons to remain here. While I will greatly miss many of whom will depart these shores, I find contentment among such close friends such as yourself. I desired to serve you so I may remain close to you. I admire your life, my Lady, how you have constantly adapted to whatever situation you have been thrown into. Lady Galadriel was gracious enough to honor my request not only to remain behind, but to become your maidservant. I care for you deeply, Lady Andariel. It is my honor to serve you and Legolas."  
  
I smiled, warmth spreading through my body at her kindness and sincerity. I reached over and gently locked my arm through hers, leaning my head against her shoulder. Looking up into her eyes, I said, "You are truly a wonder of your kind, Ithiel. I am grateful that you are so true a friend." After a moment, I added, "I wish Galain would remain as well. She was the first friend I found when I awoke in Rivendell, and she will depart for the Havens."  
  
I felt her sigh lightly, leaning her head against mine. "Alas, each elf must make their own decision about whether to remain or not. Many will linger, but most will depart. I believe many feel their time is expired and there is little need for them to remain. Still, I hope my presence will be of some comfort."  
  
"Of course it is. I desire you to take such care of any children I have later, and you can tell them of the wonderful things of this past age."  
  
"Should you and Legolas have children, it would be my honor."  
  
We strode into a glade on the outskirts of the Elven village. The hill sloped downward softly into great tufts of silky grass surrounding tall lightly-colored trees that ran downward to a clear pond that sparkled in the sun, beckoning to those who approached. All of summer's grace was held in the bright golden and multicolored flowers waving delicately in the air, stretching onward into a vast field of tall grass. I watched silently as birdsong rose through the air as the wind rose, carrying the tantalizing scents of rosemary, lilies, and a multitude of other smells that drifted pleasantly around my nostrils.  
  
"Look," I breathed. "It's so beautiful!"  
  
Ithiel broke into a wide smile, clasping my arm tightly. "Let us go see closer!"  
  
Hand in hand we ran down the hill and towards the pond. When we reached the edge of the pool, we stood still, awed at this place. I ran my hands through the tall flowers that stretched upward, basking in the glow of the sun's rays. Breathing deeply, I stepped closer to the water, listening to the gentle lapping on the ground.  
  
"I wish Legolas had spoken more of places such as this when he beckoned me come here," I grinned. "Suddenly the rest of Mirkwood does not seem so dark and frightening."  
  
Sitting upon the ground, Ithiel brushed her hair out behind her until it lingered with the flowers. "You see, my Lady, it is places such as this that bind my heart to Middle Earth."  
  
I gazed upon my reflection in the crystal pool, studying how pure and fragile I seemed. The sleeveless gown of bright blue sparkled in the light, exposing my arms and my throat to the world. Long pink scars still decorated my flesh, harsh reminders of dark times. My hair was slowly growing back, becoming thick and wavy once again around my shoulders. My body had gained a strength I had lacked growing up, conforming to the rough lifestyle of the past year, traveling constantly and fighting battles. The scrawniness of my body was faded, though not forgotten; every part of me held a reminder of the sorrows that had faded into shadow.  
  
"What are your thoughts, Lady?"  
  
Startled out of my daze, I answered softly, "I was merely thinking how greatly I am changed, yet still there are many signs of the dark times. I think of Legolas and how strange he is here, different among his own people. My heart belongs to him, though I wonder if it will be denied."  
  
Ithiel gazed at me with soothing eyes, a faint smile gracing her delicate features. "Do not trouble your mind so. Legolas has proclaimed himself to you countless times and even in the face of his father he will not deny you. You must realize that Thranduil is of the old ways, secluded in this place, and he expects his son to do the same."  
  
Nodding, I replied, "I realized the consequences of our relationship when I discovered he was a prince. Still, I suppose I refused to see many things we would have to face. The King is much different than other Elven Lords."  
  
"Aye, that he is. Still, do not abandon hope, my Lady. Many things change, and I believe he has much on his mind." 


	12. Understanding, Chapter 45

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I do not own LOTR!!! Necessary yet painful to speak.  
  
  
  
I sat alone in the green warmth of the summer's arms among bright flowers as the sun crept lower behind the trees and mountains. Dark wisps of clouds marred the rosy hues of pink, red and gold as they faded into cerulean, small stars beginning to appear above. A calm breeze flowed through the cooling air, marking an end to yet another hot day in Mirkwood. The soft lapping of water on the shores of the pond mixed with the easy sounds of the rising night creatures, soothing in lieu of frightening. After nearly two weeks of dwelling in the great forest, I had found a liking for the hidden places of the realm, such as the dell that Ithiel and I had discovered fortuitously. I basked in the growing evening, my sleeveless dress light and carefree about my body.  
  
Soft footsteps upon the grass interrupted the secluded peace. Sitting up, I looked around to see King Thranduil approaching quietly, arms behind his back. Quickly getting to my feet, I promptly curtseyed low to him. "Good evening, my Lord." We had spoken little since the feast, and I wondered why he came now.  
  
"Please rise, Lady Andariel."  
  
As I straightened, I found the clear eyes of the Elf King gazing at me steadily, though there was not contempt there, merely uncertainty. For several long moments we were silent, and I resisted the urge to shift in discomfort. I had found the voice within my heart to speak out, and I would not let that voice die.  
  
At last the Elf spoke. "This is one of the most beautiful spots in Mirkwood. My wife came here often to listen to the voice of the woods, or speak with the setting sun. Much time has passed since she walked here. My son once dwelt here in seclusion, running across the fields when he had lessons to attend to. I could hardly keep him within the palace long enough for him to learn proper history."  
  
I listened silently as the King spoke easily, musing on days long past. I tried to imagine such a time that had existed thousands of years ago, times that lingered only in history.  
  
Eyes falling upon me, he said, "Now it seems it has been claimed yet again by another astute creature yearning for clarity. How does my realm suit you?"  
  
Blinking rapidly, I took a deep breath. "It is a wondrous place, my Lord. At first I wondered how any soul could venture into such horrid depths of a forest that is filled with the most terrifying creatures. Now upon seeing your city I marvel at how any could not live here."  
  
Nodding slightly in approval, Thranduil looked once up into the blurring colors of the sunset. "Indeed, Mirkwood has become a shadow of its former self, yet all is not darkness, as you can plainly see here. There are many spots of wonder within the forest; this is only a small part of the whole."  
  
Once again falling silent, the two of us looked away uncomfortably, seeking some other form of diversion.  
  
Clearing his throat, Thranduil looked to me once more. "Let us speak frankly, Andariel," he said at last, eyeing me steadily. "It is a great surprise to me to learn all my son has endured, and that he has brought with him a mortal to whom he has given his heart. Exactly how long has this been going on?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself to speak clearly. "Since we first met one year ago, my Lord. I did not realize Legolas was a prince until we were scouting the lands for orcs and his kinsmen spoke of it. He has asked them not to tell me."  
  
The king raised an eyebrow. "So you were unaware of his status at first. Are you uninterested in holding a position in the court?"  
  
I frowned. It seemed to me that this was a trick question, and much depended upon my answer. How could I answer? After taking several moments to contemplate, I said carefully, "I have been content with the simplicities of life, such as merely dwelling in a beautiful dell like this. Greed does not run in my blood, nor do I desire to be powerful. If such a position were to come to me, I would embrace it and accept my responsibilities, though I am a simple person."  
  
Thranduil seemed intrigued by my answer. Taking a step closer, he spoke evenly. "And if I were to offer you a lofty position in my court in exchange for your sacrifice of my son?"  
  
Holding my head high in an attempt not to speak too quickly, I replied, "Then I would thank you for your offer and tell you as graciously as possible that there is nothing you could offer me to abandon your son as long as he will have me."  
  
A smile began to shine in the Elf's blue eyes, twinkling in the early night. He appeared quite sly to me. "So my son has said as well. I offered him much more, of course, since he already holds his birthright. I see that you hold no greed towards taking what you can from him; this pleases me greatly." He fell quiet for a few moments, his gaze permeating the falling darkness. "You carried his child. Were you aware of this when you departed Rivendell?"  
  
"No," I answered quickly, yet softly. "I have never carried a child before and did not know to read the signs. I believed myself to be merely stricken with illness. Had I known, it would have been different."  
  
Sadness filled the king's eyes for a moment. "My son has never had any children before. I realize how difficult this was on him and I can imagine how it was for you as well. It is always a great sorrow when any child is lost. I now find grief in losing a grandchild of mine before it knew life. Elf children have many gifts from birth; they have great potential when guided correctly. That is not to say mortals are less gifted. If what you say is true of your people, then a union between yourself and an elf would surely produce a highly gifted child, one who would surely have great things in store." A bittersweet smile wavered across the king's lips. "I have often looked forward to having young ones running through the palace again; I imagined my son to be as myself, becoming a wise father and ruler."  
  
Suddenly it was clear to me how this affected the king, and a stab of regret pierced my heart at having spoken so easily and bitterly. Still, it was also necessary for him to understand not to be so quick to judge.  
  
Summoning my courage, I said, "My Lord, my heart grieves for the child, as well as the fact that you had to find out so late. I am sorry for anything I have done to cause your family sorrow, for it was not my intention. He came to me when I was lost and alone. It is because of the good nature of his heart that has saved me from a fate worse than death. We have given our hearts to one another freely, my Lord, and we have the blessings of the other Elf Lords, though I understand that you are his father."  
  
Thranduil moved slightly closer, his hair pale in the shadows, shining like liquid moonlight as the sun's last rays departed the skies. "You speak truthfully, Lady Andariel; I would surely feel any deception you would hold. I have been unfairly harsh with you. I should not hold you accountable for the frailties of your race, nor remind you of the short life span you hold."  
  
Sighing lightly, I shrugged. "I have accepted my short time in this world. My only wish is to spend it with someone who cares for me as much as I care for him."  
  
A gentle smile crossed his face as he nodded. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he said, "I am curious, Andariel. How is it you came to be taken by orcs?"  
  
My chest tightened and my breath caught in my throat for a moment as a flash of pain ran through my body, memories running through my mind. "We were scouting and were attacked at dawn," I said quietly, fighting to keep the tremble out of my voice. "I--I got separated from the others when Legolas ordered me to ride to Lothlorien, for there were too many of the creatures about. I took to my horse and was shot by an arrow. Shortly thereafter three orcs found me and took me." I bit my lip, straining so hard against the urge to scream my throat burned.  
  
Thranduil was not looking at me; instead, he was watching the slow rise of the stars in the sky, a breeze flowing through the many trees and whispering gently in the air. "Legolas told you to go," he repeated.  
  
"Yes, he did not want me hurt again after a previous encounter with orcs," I explained, ducking my head.  
  
After several more moments of silence, Thranduil asked, "How long were you with them?"  
  
The slow progression of questions was irritating and painful, though I realized I had to accept what had happened to me. "Fifteen days," I answered, barely above a whisper.  
  
Closing his eyes, Thranduil touched my face. I started, uncertain as to what he was doing. I heard his voice say, "You need not speak of what happened. Show them to me."  
  
My heart thundered in my chest now, unable to make sense of the king's actions. At last, I heaved a great breath, and shut my eyes as well. Out of the darkness of my mind I felt a resurgence of memories building, memories I had stored away since my father had healed my mind. Shuddering in the night air, I began to remember. Images came of black faces towering over me, leering at me and snarling obscene words that made my blood boil, roughly hauled by their intimidating bodies through the wilderness and then staked down each night. I heard my own screams as the tortures began, so quickly yet lingering in my mind. Once again the heat of the pokers and knives flushed my skin, the terror of my flesh being stripped away. I was trapped, dead, and unable to find any semblance of hope as they drug me each day. Then came the image of the dark figure of Aragorn riding through the chaos of the camp as the orcs were slaughtered, signaling my release from their captivity.  
  
Pulling away, I gasped, eyes flying open. It surprised me to find my face damp with sweat, and I was breathing heavily. Looking at the king, I found sweat beading his forehead as well, his eyes still closed. I choked back a sob at having such a vivid remembrance of the worst part of my life.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Thranduil opened his eyes. Suddenly they were hollow and meek, even sorrowful, containing an understanding that I had never seen. He slowly laid his hands upon my face, a soothing peace flowing from his fingertips. "Forgive me, Andariel," he said softly. "I did not see. I understand now why you hold such a gratitude to my son and he to you. I have never spoken with any who have been under such duress, and now I see why you will not leave one another's side."  
  
I grasped desperately for the peace he gave, calming myself to rid the memories once more. Tears pricked at my eyes, though I refused to allow them to fall. I had spent far too much time mourning for time lost.  
  
The Elf King bowed his head, silent for several moments. At last he said, "Come, let us return to the palace. I wish to speak with both of you."  
  
  
  
After such a length conversation with the king, I knew not what was left to say. I sat quietly in the chair in his study, hands folded over my lap. My heart ached with the memories I had held onto, brought to light after so long. Still, now the king realized what much of my life had been now, as well as part of why Legolas and I remained together.  
  
I glanced nervously at Legolas as he entered the room, his eyes bright and clear in the night's hour. He caught my gaze and smiled briefly as he fell into the seat beside me. "You wished to see me, father?"  
  
"Yes," Thanduil said, leaning forward. "Now that you both are present, I wish to discuss the matter that I have dwelt upon for the past many days." He clasped his hands in front of him, face void of any overpowering emotion as he looked from one to the other. "I have spoken with each of you in turn, piecing together the events of the past seasons. Upon hearing the entire story now, it seems my judgment of many things has been hasty and preconceived. I find myself in a difficult place as to where to assign any blame for things already occurred, for there is much on all sides. Still, blame is not why I wish to speak with you. The blame I see is on my side."  
  
Legolas stiffened, brow furrowing slightly. "Father, what is it you wish to speak of?"  
  
"I have spent much of my life wanting what is best for my son in being both a father and a king. It seems difficult to think there are far too many things in life that I cannot control, yet that is not always an evil thing." Thranduil sighed deeply, leaning back in his chair.  
  
My heart beat quietly in my chest, anxiously awaiting the king's words. I dared not think what lay in his mind.  
  
Speaking again, the king said, "Legolas, you have become a wise man and accomplished much in your time. I have trusted you countless times and have never been disappointed."  
  
Bowing his head, Legolas said, "Thank you father, I have strove to bring you honor in my tasks."  
  
"So you have, my son. Your deeds in the battle against the Dark Lord are exceptional to hear of, and I am filled with pride that you are a fine warrior at heart." The King's eyes narrowed a bit as he sighed once again, studying us carefully. "You have come into your own, and, as a father, I hesitate acknowledging it. I cannot order you how to live anymore. For the first time in your life, I have seen love shining in your every movement, my son."  
  
Legolas glanced at me as he said evenly, "I have never felt such for any other. Andariel has ignited my heart the way no other ever has."  
  
"There has been much turmoil in the past year that you both have endured. I see now how harsh I have been, and mistakenly so. Perhaps if I had been told straightly what all had occurred, things might have progressed differently at your arrival."  
  
For a moment there was an embarrassed silence. I realized he was speaking more to his son, though I felt responsible as well.  
  
"Can you assure me there will be no more secrets withheld?" Thanduil asked.  
  
"Of course, father. It has never been my desire to keep anything from you."  
  
Holding up a hand, Thranduil said, "I ask this of both of you."  
  
"Certainly, my Lord," I said quietly, nervously toying with the fabric of my gown now.  
  
"And that there are no others to dwell in your hearts?"  
  
Legolas and I looked at one another, raising our eyebrows. I did not think the idea had even occurred to either of us. There could be no one else, ever. "No," we answered simultaneously.  
  
Breathing deeply, Thranduil nodded sharply. At last he said, "Then I grant you my blessing to marry."  
  
My mouth went dry as I stared at the elf in shock. For several moments I could not feel any part of my body; I had never expected to hear approval from the stern father. Certainly his gentle words to me this evening had been a change, but I did not expect this.  
  
"Thank you, father!" Legolas said, a wide smile beaming from his face as he turned to me, squeezing my hand.  
  
Blinking several times to clear the haze around me, I said, "Yes, th- thank you, my Lord. I assure you, I will take care of your son."  
  
"I know you will, Andariel." Thranduil offered a weary smile. Sighing, he added, "So it seems my son is to take a wife at last. Let us speak more tomorrow. There is much planning to be done."  
  
Taking hold of my hand, Legolas raised me to my feet, his eyes betraying his cool exterior. "Of course, father. We look forward to the morning."  
  
I still felt numb by the king's words, yet I managed to curtsey as we exited the room. Only Legolas' hands picking me up seemed to permeate the distance I felt. Shrieking as he lifted me up, I broke into a wide smile, laughing out loud.  
  
Grinning up at me, Legolas said, "I do not know what changed my father's mind, but I will not question it, for I am now the happiest elf alive."  
  
Gripping his shoulders, I smiled, heaving a long withheld breath. "I never truly believed he would approve! I feel as if I am living in a dream."  
  
Slowly pulling me down and into his arms, Legolas kissed my forehead, holding me close. "As do I, melamin. You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me, and I will not forget that." He traced my cheek with the back of his hand, eyes capturing mine and making my knees go weak. "You hold my heart, Andariel, and I hold yours. Let us be thankful that after so much turmoil we may be allowed some happiness."  
  
I stood taller and placed my hands on his face, bringing us closer until we were merely inches apart, his breath warm and ragged on my face. "I love you, Legolas. I promised your father I would not abandon you nor would I fail in taking care of you."  
  
Smiling, he pressed his lips to mine, sealing our fate. I lost myself in the warmth of his kiss, at peace finally after so long. 


	13. The Wedding, Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own the majority of these characters.  
  
*A/N: For clarification purposes, I wish to give the following translations in case I did not before: "Orenya" is "my spirit," "A vanima" is "o beautiful.(name)," "Tancave" is "Yes," and "melethron" is yet another word for "my beloved."  
  
  
  
Time seemed to fly very quickly once Thranduil had given his consent for our union. I felt as if a great weight had been lifted off my chest and breath was easier to draw. Of course, there lay the imposing questions of when and where would our ceremony take place. Thranduil asked only to have an opinion in the matters and in the end remained very passive. He was no longer cold and unforgiving; in fact, he made a substantial effort to atone for his previous behavior, as well as get to know who I was. I sensed that a part of him was still reluctant to allow this union, yet I also believed my inevitable death could also be a comfort to him; I, unlike his son, would not be around forever.  
  
After much debate, Legolas and I decided to have our wedding in Rivendell, seeing as how it was the place we first met. Thranduil agreed, though grudgingly at first, stating as how his kingdom was perfectly suitable, yet in the end agreeing that Rivendell was logical. We selected the end of September for the time, and promptly messengers were sent out to the corners of Middle Earth to spread the invitations. The messengers went to the Shire, Gondor, Rivendell, and Lothlorien. That left us very little time to actually get our affairs in order, but fortunately we were not without help.  
  
Ithiel was gracious enough to assist in ideas as well as preparations. She had been tearful when we had told her Thranduil had given his consent, and had promptly insisted on offering her aid in whatever matters needed care. She offered her opinions on décor, as well as my gown and accessories.  
  
I had never seen such contentment in Legolas before. While he offered his opinions and desires on the details, for the most part he was satisfied in allowing his father and his servants to plan everything. His eyes carried a light unlike anything I had seen before, and I knew it reflected in my own. We journeyed to Rivendell and were welcomed by Lord Elrond. The Elf Lord was most pleased to see us again and gladly allowed us to marry within his city. I watched as the two Kings greeted one another and busied themselves with talk while the preparations mounted.  
  
The Elves were quite excited about the event, seemingly intrigued by the idea they were able to grant a last gift to those remaining behind by presenting a wondrous atmosphere. Galain and Ithiel conspired together to fulfill all expectations. Below the buildings was a hill set between tall trees that were bright and full in the summer days, some sparkling with gold and silver sheen. The grass was soft to walk upon, flourishing in the waning season, accentuated by the blooming flowers of every color that glowed under the sunlight. The hill looked out upon the falling waterfalls and allowed a mist to hover just beyond reach. It was there that Legolas and I would join together. No other place seemed more fitting.  
  
I held little anxiety of my impending marriage until the guests began to arrive in Rivendell. Oddly enough, I felt intimidated by all the kindly faces that greeted me. Close to my heart as they were, I wondered every so often if I was making the right decision. Whenever the subtle acceleration of my heart would start to catch my breath, I found Legolas standing beside me with the infinite patience and love shining through the gentle way his hand found mine, whispering of kindness and promising a life of fulfillment. I never believed that he felt any of the trepidation I did, or he hid it expertly. Still, whenever we were in joined presence, I felt that nothing could be more right.  
  
  
  
At last the day had come, and I stood silently in front of the mirror as Ithiel dressed me. So many guests had arrived I wondered where they had all come from. I breathed a sigh of relief as Ithiel finished closing my dress and put the finishing touches on my hair. The warm golden sun filtered through the wide windows and a breathy breeze wafted over my skin, cooling me while the blood ran all too quickly through my body. The Valar appeared to be kind and loving, allowing the weather to be mild and warm, no sign of any cloud to mar the sky. Perhaps this was the year of weddings in Middle Earth, for it had been much the same upon the day of Aragorn's ceremony.  
  
Ithiel caught my attention as she solemnly touched my face. Her bright eyes were focused and centered as she gazed at me, her pink lips curling slightly in a distant smile. "How do you fare, my Lady?" she asked me quietly.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I offered a nervous smile. "I am.anxious, Ithiel. I should not be, yet my heart thunders as if I am making a mistake."  
  
Her hand was cool against my face, her expression benign and kind. "You have no reason to fear this, my Lady. It is the end you both have longed for! How can you doubt yourself now?"  
  
"I think it is merely that I did not expect this day to ever come," I confessed, watching my reflection in the mirror. I was dressed in a gown of the softest, sheerest material, purer than snow, flowing about my body like the tangible state of comfort and joy. A high collar captured my throat before curving along my neck in a gentle wave that allowed a slit of flesh to be shone along my shoulders. Gauzy sleeves fell like water from my arms, long enough to reach past my fingertips, matching the outer skirt of the gown. The bodice was close-fitting and seemed to echo the stars in its color and embroidery, gracefully whispering of beads that glowed in the light. The skirt flowed out in waves, reaching out several feet behind me, the fabric light and waiting to be swept in the breath of the wind. My dark hair was shining around my shoulders and decorated with the pearls of Lady Galadriel, as well as a crown of green and golden leaves that seemed falsely bright, set amongst red berries. A thin veil hid beneath the crown, falling over my face as had been traditional among my people, as well as the lacy shawl that hung down my back. I was barefoot, wanting to wade among the grass freely.  
  
Smoothing the veil over my face, Ithiel reassured me. "Yet it has, my Lady. He waits for you below, his heart yearning to be with yours eternally. You do not carry the doubts you believe you do. Come. Let us go and confront your soon to be husband."  
  
I accepted her hand as she guided me to the door in a flurry of smells--vanilla, honey, hyacinths, pine, and all the other scents of the end of summer. I gripped her hand tightly as we walked through the empty house. My skin tingled with an energy that danced through the air, gliding along the curves and angles of the delicate carvings of the windows, pillars, statues and even the steps. Shivering under the powerful magic I felt, I stepped carefully beside Ithiel, who was dressed in a flowing gown of impossibly soft violet, illuminating her dark hair and setting off the string of amethysts that sat upon her head. She smiled silently as we walked, a glow on her face. My heart beat steadily within my chest, a calming sound that buzzed within my head.  
  
We entered the outside world, and I gasped quietly at the crowds of people who had gathered. All stood quietly along the path of the hill side, all turning to face me as we approached. I saw my father waiting for me, dressed in rich blue and silver garments that set off his fiery hair. I felt tears prick my eyes as Ithiel guided me to him. I glanced at the hill, and saw the prestigious among the Elves, as well as Aragorn and Arwen, the hobbits, Gandalf, Gimli, and many of my people. All stared at me with smiles so pure it warmed my heart.  
  
Elisen gently took my hands in his, and placed a kiss upon my brow. When he pulled away, I saw the tears glistening in his own eyes, as well as the infinite joy. "You are beautiful, Naitha," he whispered, leaning close to me.  
  
I smiled, bowing my head. "Thank you, father."  
  
"Come. All are waiting for you," he whispered.  
  
Nodding once, I turned, allowing Elisen to take me now between the people as Ithiel positioned herself behind me. The grass was indeed warm and soft between my toes, a comfort as I bathed in the tireless rays of the sun. I felt as if I were on display, for all eyes were focused upon me.  
  
Then my eyes looked forward, and I saw him. My breath caught in my throat. Legolas stood serenely at the pinnacle of the hill, dressed in shining white and silver as if he had stepped out from the clouds. His hair glowed in the sunlight, and his eyes seemed too bright, too gray-blue to be real. The tunic looked heavy, though it was barren of extra markings beyond the lace and fine embroidery. Even from the distance we were at I could feel his breath slow though his heart was racing. It took all my self-control to remain walking steadily, all thoughts cast out of my mind.  
  
It seemed I had been walking this road for the past year, and now, at the end, I could hardly move my feet fast enough to approach the love who had saved my life as well as my heart. Elisen tightened his grip on my arm a bit as he led me to the front of the gathering. I realized that all my life had truly led up to this moment. All around me I saw my friends and the ones who had aided me in the darkest times; I felt their magic and friendship winding around me like a soft blanket.  
  
Legolas reached out his hand as Elisen offered me to him, and I slowly placed mine in his. I felt myself go wide-eyed as he clasped me so delicately, and there was no one in all the world save for us. His face was calm and majestic, a smile curving around his lips, breaking the somber mask he wore. His sleeves brushed against my skin, soft like silk.  
  
I could hardly listen to the man who performed the ceremony, though every word of it was engraved in my mind. I saw the sun sparkling through the mists of the waterfalls in the background, sending thousands of shifting diamonds into the air. The presence of all the Elves was like a silent wall that wove around us, surrounding us and saying nothing though speaking wordlessly.  
  
"Do you take this man to be your husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The Elf gazed at me seriously, though the twinkling of his eyes betrayed him.  
  
My gaze shifted from the master of the ceremony to Legolas. My heart was screaming the words I had longed to say for so long now. I felt myself drowning in the pools of his eyes as I whispered, "I do."  
  
The Elf turned to Legolas and spoke. "Do you take this woman for your wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
Now Legolas stared at me with the depth of all his years shining through his face, though there was nothing but infinite patience, wisdom, kindness, love, and desire. "I do."  
  
There was a brief rippling through the crowd as Legolas set a new ring upon my finger. I looked down to see a plain silver band sliding over my finger, though as I looked at it, a small jewel was inset upon the band itself, caught like a star in the metal. I bit my lip to restrain the tears before they fell over my cheeks, and slid a ring upon Legolas' finger. It too was silver metal, though it held a different jewel, golden and gleaming in the sunlight. His fingers were soft and warm over my skin, and he raised his hands to lift the veil from my face.  
  
"May the Valar bless this marriage with long life and happiness to each, and may they watch over you each day. Now you may seal your union in the midst of all."  
  
As the veil fell away from my face, I found myself staring up into Legolas' face, so very close to mine. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Legolas laid a finger upon my cheek, smiling as he leaned closer. My eyes fluttered shut as his lips caressed mine more tenderly than ever, though in his kiss I felt a charge running between us, bonding out hearts for eternity. I clasped his arms and tried to remain on my feet.  
  
As we parted, I suddenly realized this was the reason for all of our toils and battles. Even the mysterious Valar seem to have their reasons for such disastrous tidings. I heard the Elf speaking vaguely behind us, though it was in Elvish and I hardly paid attention. I touched his face, marveling at the exquisite beauty that was timeless, and I pressed my lips once again to his. Something low in my body tightened, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"I love you, Andariel," I heard his voice say.  
  
I smiled through our kiss, and continued even as we released. "I love you, Legolas," I answered.  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was waiting. I heard the multitude of voices and quick feet entering the vast space, yet I held fast to Legolas' hand as we stood outside. I stared out over the falling branches of the trees as the wind gently picked its way through them. Breathing in the clean air, I listened to the quiet beating of my heart, though it seemed loud in the fading quiet of the alcove.  
  
A gentle hand touched my cheek. I inhaled sharply, eyes falling upon the elf who stood calmly before me, and I smiled, relaxing under his touch. As the back of his fingers brushed across my lips, I kissed them softly.  
  
"You amaze me, Andariel."  
  
Meeting his eyes, I asked, "How so?"  
  
I watched his lips curl softly, the movement reaching his eyes gradually. "Your heart is so pure even now that you blind me with happiness," he stated simply, quietly. "I could gaze into your eyes for the rest of eternity and never desire anything else."  
  
A laugh rose from deep within me, controlled, as I brushed a hand down his chest. "Your words are sweet, though if that is all you desire from me then I fear I will go mad with desire for other pleasantries."  
  
The meaning struck him swiftly, and his face broke into a wide grin. "I assure you, pen-neth, your eyes are only the beginning of what I desire from you. It would pain me greatly to see your mind falter from a deprivation of pleasantries; surely we must remedy that before the madness begins." Legolas leaned close, pressing his lips to my ear. His breath was sweet and warm against my flesh, spreading wider as his lips moved down my neck while his body pressed against mine. Quite aware of his desire now, as it pressed against my hip, I laughed aloud, sinking quickly under his tender ministrations. "While the Valar are most certainly aware of the perilous predicament we stand upon, surely our guests would be disappointed if we were to disappear so quickly, especially when many of them have traveled so far to see us." I unsuccessfully tried to repress a sigh as his lips pressed to my collarbone, his teeth nipping at the flesh seductively.  
  
Slowly pulling away yet only to press his lips to my cheek, Legolas murmured, " Aye, my love. Duty surely asks we offer our thanks to our dear friends." There was a hint of regret and impatience in his voice as he spoke, though I knew he could wait.  
  
Touching his face with both hands, I offered a smile. "We have endured much waiting, Legolas. Surely a few more hours may not be much more painful."  
  
His eyes were half blue still in the afternoon light, a tumultuous blend of the sky and the sea as they twinkled a bit even in the cool shadows of the alcove. Smiling in defeat, he tenderly kissed my forehead. "You often have much more sense than I, melamin."  
  
Joining hands, we walked into the festive room, greeted by many cheers. The faces merged together, all smiling and some tearful. My heart leapt with each person I recognized, especially as many began to approach. I began to wish fervently that my mother had been here to witness the most joyful event of my life, and for a moment I ached with sorrow. Still, it was nearly impossibly to retain grief when I saw the largest smiles on the faces of those I cared for the most.  
  
The High Elves stood neatly together, a gathering of power and wisdom that never failed to weaken my knees just a little. I felt their cool gazes wash over me, their thoughts like random energy floating in the air. I curtseyed deeply as Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn approached.  
  
"Please, stand, Lady Greenleaf."  
  
The words sounded foreign. I slowly stood, looking into the eyes of the Lady of the Golden Wood. In her face I saw much happiness and satisfaction. As Lord Celeborn spoke with Legolas, Galadriel reached for my hands. For several moments she did not speak, though much ran behind her eyes.  
  
"You have indeed exceeded all that I had thought for you," she said at last. "All is now as it should be."  
  
I searched her face, wondering if she had known of this all along. "My deepest gratitude for all you have done, Lady Galadriel," I said quietly. "It is such an honor that you would attend."  
  
She laughed, a pleasant sound that was like bells. "Well, my dear, you did not think that after such a tumultuous journey we would deign to abandon you on this day of joy! Andariel, there is nothing more to see now that you and your Elven prince have bound yourselves together."  
  
"That is true," Celeborn said suddenly. "Our races now have a hope born once again, and perhaps none of us shall be forgotten over the duration of time. It is well to see that you have been granted happiness at last."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Thank you, my Lord, my Lady. There is no other gift in this world that could measure what has been given me this day. With your blessing, I believe there is much to look forward to."  
  
Celeborn nodded and smiled, his silver crown reflecting in his pale hair. "Middle Earth has become far more beautiful in the past several months than it has been for many years now that I can remember. After such dark days, it is vital to see happiness flowing once more through its people of all races."  
  
Thranduil stepped forward, regal and awe-inspiring in robes of deep green and gold, a crown of leaves and berried marking his forehead. His clear eyes moved silently from one face to the other as he stood beside Lord Elrond, and I shuddered out of habit. As he embraced his son, I suddenly marveled at how far the old King had come in the past few months. A secret part of him had been released, and now he was free to listen and care for his son, even with me.  
  
"My son! It is indeed a pleasant thing to see you wed at last," Thranduil said, a small smile betraying the hard shell of his face. "And you, my dear, look lovely."  
  
"Thank you, father," Legolas said, glancing at me with a smile shining in his eyes. "Have you seen Estel and Undomiel? Are they not around here somewhere?"  
  
Thranduil exchanged glances with Elrond, and each one turned to look around the room. "I would not worry, my son. King Elessar and his wife are surely here, though they must have many faces to greet as well."  
  
I sighed lightly, peering around the room when I heard a loud shout. Startled, I turned to see the hobbits rushing forward with Gandalf close behind. Each one was as bright and cheerful, perhaps more so, as when we had left them many months ago. Frodo, I noticed, clasped a white stone around his neck. His eyes seemed bright, though I noticed the traces of sleepless nights, and it disturbed me. Still, I could not feel much worry beneath my utter happiness.  
  
"Andariel! Legolas!"  
  
We both met the anxious hobbits as they ran forward. Merry and Pippin seemed to have grown a little more, if that were possible, and I delighted to see Sam walking boldly beside his master. All bowed instantly, cheeks flushed.  
  
"What do my eyes tell me but of four wonderful hobbits who have journeyed once again to this Elven city?" Legolas remarked. "It is good to see you all."  
  
"And you as well, Legolas," answered Merry, happily shaking his hand.  
  
I eyed Pippin carefully, wondering if he had recovered from the infatuation he had been struck with. "And you, Pippin, how do you fare? It brings such joy to my heart to see you here."  
  
The young hobbit met my eyes steadily, his clear blue eyes full of amazement and respect--the nearest word I could find for it. His curly hair was neatly brushed behind his ears, though several locks spilled over his brow and were slick with sweat. Still, a brilliant smile crossed his face as he kissed my hand. "My Lady Andariel, it is a pleasure to see you again!" he said. "I have thought of you often, wondering how you fared in Mirkwood."  
  
"I fared well, though I would recommend more caution in dealing with spiders," I grinned. "And what of you, Sam? How is it that you fare?"  
  
Sam blushed instantly, though there was also something more behind his eyes. I felt I had missed out on a great deal in these last few months. "I am quite well. Things have been much better after we cleaned out the Shire," he answered.  
  
I looked at him bewildered, and saw Legolas do the same. "Clean out the Shire," he repeated. "What do you mean?"  
  
Sam and Frodo exchanged looks, but it was Merry who piped up and said, "It had been overrun with rogues and scoundrels of all sorts, most working for Sharkey. They destroyed so much of our homes and people, but we were adapt to gather everyone around and get them out."  
  
"Sharkey?"  
  
"Saruman," Gandalf answered, standing straight with a bit of a smile on his face. "The desperate creature had fled to the Shire and began taking it over much as he had Isengard, though this time it was men not orcs who followed his instructions. As I have said many times before, however, one never quite knows what to expect from these hobbits, for it was their bravery alone that cast out the ruffians from the Shire, and dethroned Saruman once again."  
  
"Dethroned. I would assume that he is overpowered for good?" I asked.  
  
The hobbits glanced at one another. "You could put it that way," said Sam, a look of satisfaction crossing his face.  
  
Frodo seemed pensive, his gaze falling outside of those around him. "Saruman did terrible things while he lived, but it was not my intention to see him pass from life," he observed, clutching the white stone fiercely.  
  
Sam laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "There was nothing to be done about it, Mr. Frodo, you know that. The important thing is that everything is right again."  
  
Gandalf stepped forward, his eyes twinkling suddenly as he looked upon Legolas and myself. "Now that all has come out in your favor, what will you do now?" he asked.  
  
I caught Legolas' eye, allowing him to answer. "We mean to find a good place to settle down," he said, looking at me while he spoke. "I promised Andariel I would cease wandering for a time and to that I shall hold."  
  
Chuckling, Gandalf said, "I believe you shall have a difficult time convincing Gimli of that; he was most looking forward to exploring the realms with you."  
  
For a moment Legolas seemed to hesitate, then broke into a wide smile. "Aye, and a good thing it would be, except for the fact Andariel would likely try to follow, and then it would break me to see her on Aria once again. After all, all either of us desires for now is a little peace."  
  
I looked up at him gratefully. "Just for a time. I would much desire to be free of worry and caution that you are to die any moment in a far away land."  
  
He clasped my arm tightly, eyes searching mine. "Much as I would desire not to be in a far away land, for anything other than by your side is too far for me."  
  
Elrond smiled broadly. "Ever the bringer of peace with words," he commented. Suddenly he turned his head. "Ah! Daughter. It is good to see you at last. What has kept you?"  
  
Aragorn and Arwen broke through the crowds of people. Arwen stepped towards her father and kissed his cheek, her dark hair swept away from her face and marked with many white stones, as well as a single stone placed upon her brow. "There are many people here, father. I hope our friends will forgive us," she said.  
  
I watched as Aragorn and Legolas embraced tightly, two friends who were now bound through many more ties than imagined. Arwen took my hands, hovering above me like an angel with her dark eyes sparkling. "My dear Andariel," she said softly, kissing my cheek. "It is wonderful to see you again."  
  
"And you, dear sister," I replied.  
  
Her smile broadened. "Good. I wondered if you had forgotten already, though only a few months have passed since my own wedding day."  
  
"Of course I had not forgotten. There has been much to celebrate this year already, and I hardly see much of anything else coming in the year."  
  
"Indeed." She looked to Legolas, extending a hand towards his face. "Legolas."  
  
As the two elves began to speak rapidly, I embraced Aragorn. He was clean and smelled of cinnamon. "Aragorn, it is so good to see you."  
  
The ranger kissed my cheek, meeting my eyes at last as a deep smile crossed his face. "Andariel, I am so pleased for you. I have greatly desired to see you as happy as you stand now."  
  
Clasping his hand in mine, I smiled. "Much of that I owe to you, my friend. After all, Legolas would not be here if not for your wisdom during the battles you faced while away. So if I have not done so, then now I will thank you for taking such good care of the man I love."  
  
Aragorn's eyes were dark with serenity and carefree happiness, at least for the moment. His hair had grown out a little and brushed his shoulders, still wavy as the grass on a breezy day. "You are a wondrous spirit, Andariel," he said softly. "At last you may find what life truly has to offer once again."  
  
I knew what he meant. Neither of us needed to say it. I leaned my head briefly against his chest, before pulling away and looking over the crowds. I spotted my father weaving his way through the people moving this way and that, and I smiled. Truly, each moment I held was brighter than the last, and I wondered what I had ever done to deserve such sudden and outright happiness. As my father had said when I was young, ask not why you are blessed, merely accept it.  
  
Legolas touched my arm, and I met his eyes. "Would you care to dance?" he asked simply.  
  
The gesture moved me deeply, and I fought to refrain from giggling. So long ago, in this hall, we had danced carelessly and happily; now we were to do so as husband and wife.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Excusing ourselves from the remainder of the group, Legolas gently gripped my arm and led me onto the floor as bright music began to play. 


	14. Breath of Life, Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Still unto the end, I own them not.  
  
Life continued on much as it had with much passing of interest. After our wedding, Legolas and I settled into a house near the borders of Rivendell, safely nestled within the rolling hills and sweeping rivers. It was a safe point between both Mirkwood and Rivendell, and should any need of aid arise we had only to call on either place. I had never before been the head of any household. Legolas desperately desired a simple place, without the elaborate decorations of his father's house; he wished for little reminding him of his role among his people. Still, he did not refuse his father's offer of assistance in settling into the house, which turned out to be quite more than I had expected.  
  
Within a matter of weeks we were safely ensconced into the three- story house that was open to the warm breeze of summer, yet easily closed against the chill of winter. It was quite similar to the buildings of Rivendell, even down to a few of the same statues that graced the hallways. We had a foyer, dining quarters, a kitchen, fifteen bedrooms including our own, rooms for entertaining, a library, and several other rooms I could not figure out their purpose. I assumed that anything less would not be appropriate for an Elvish prince, and, like it or not, the prince's wife. Quite overwhelmed, I clung to Ithiel, depending upon her to learn her way around the house so I would not become abandoned or lost. Legolas ran throughout the hallways and along the balconies, merrily gazing out upon the green fields that stretched around us. He was filled with happiness that we were set directly on the borders of the forest so he would be allowed to enjoy the ancient stems of the earth.  
  
Many of our friends were welcome in our house before they were forced to return home. I noted how Frodo wandered the paths around our home with a glassy look in his eyes, as if he were gazing upon a different time and place. Sam worried over him, though mostly there was little to worry about. It warmed my heart to see Frodo laugh and sing when he did, and he seemed very much alive again. I spoke with Merry several times regarding Pippin's affections. Merry assured me that his cousin had quite gotten hold of himself, and though his heart would carry me within, Pippin was surely moving on steadily and would pine over me silently now. How comforting.  
  
I relished having Aragorn and Arwen with us, though they were only able to stay a few days. The four of us sat together happily beneath the waning skies each night and talked until the moon rose high and bright in the sky. Aragorn was a brother to me, and he seemed content that I had at last settled down and was satisfied, finding my heart's desire.  
  
It was while our dear friends visited that I began to feel weak and dizzy much of the day. My stomach rejected food and drink, and I began to crave fresh air desperately. As the season faded quickly into the chill of autumn, I still wore the garments of summer, and hid the sickness as it came. Ithiel was near to me each day, fussing over me as much as was her manner, quietly offering her support and advice. She and I both recognized the daily sickness as it came and went, though I was hardly able to believe such truths. Legolas and I had been fortunate enough to have many days without interruptions from others; it appeared that the efforts were rewarded.  
  
  
  
I sat quietly in the candlelit bedroom, staring distantly upon the rising moon as it filled the velvet sky with its liquid light. Sipping quietly at the tea that Ithiel had brewed especially for women in my condition, I smiled silently. Legolas had gone out earlier in the evening to walk beneath the rising moon. He had asked that I join him, but I had insisted I remain behind to gather my thoughts. After giving me a queer look, he assented and went on his way.  
  
Laying a hand over my abdomen as I fought against the ill feeling that was rising in my throat, I sighed. I was thankful that this had not happened sooner. For once it felt as it the Valar had been merciful and allowed some things to occur gradually and in the desired space of time. I could not wait to see his face. More certain than ever, I believed he would be as pleased as I.  
  
After a few moments, I heard the door open softly. Turning around, I watched as Legolas entered the room. He seemed bright and thoughtful, his eyes mirroring the deep night outside. A smile curled his lips as he walked towards me, dressed in his green and brown outfit that I had first seen him in. Even now he still managed to take my breath away with entering a room.  
  
"You are still awake." His voice sounded surprised, yet pleased. "I would have believed you to go to bed already."  
  
Shaking my head softly, briefly pleased by the soft curls that now danced around my shoulders, I smiled. "No, I could not sleep yet. I desired to be awake when you returned. Did you enjoy yourself beneath the stars?"  
  
As he removed his boots, Legolas nodded. "Aye, I did, a'maelamin. The stars are cool and clear this night, and there is much to behold beneath the moon. Why did you not join me?"  
  
"I had much on my mind, my love. I would not have been able to give you my full attention."  
  
Moving quickly to kneel in front of the large chair I was curled in, Legolas set his hands upon my legs, gazing into my eyes. I felt my heart quicken under his gaze, my stomach rolling softly inside me as I swallowed down the impending sickness. I set aside my tea and took his face in my hands, comforted by the softness of his skin. His hands slid deftly along my legs until they clasped around my back and his face was in line with my own. He leaned forward to kiss me lightly, chastely, before lining my neck with kisses so deep I sighed and surrendered.  
  
"Legolas, you know me so well."  
  
Between kisses, he answered, "I am wondering if I may have your attention now that you have had time to collect your thoughts."  
  
Chuckling, I wrapped my arms around his neck, inadvertently pulling him closer until he nearly lay on top of me. The weight of his body was a comfort, and I inhaled the smells of old trees, the last grass of the seasons, vanilla, and honey. I never grew tired of how wonderful he smelled. As his lips made wet trails along my neck, I smiled secretively, allowing his hands to glide along my body with a skill that only he possessed. I never knew if it was a personal skill or a trait among elves, but it was very pleasurable. If only the race of men were so skilled.  
  
At last I whispered, "Legolas."  
  
"Yes, pen-neth?" His voice was warm, like a blanket of comfort.  
  
For a moment I lost the ability to speak, struggling to find the right words to tell him. At last I said, "I have news for you, my husband. I believe that you will be pleased by it."  
  
He hardly paused in his ministrations, though I felt his body tense a bit, listening to me attentively. "What news?"  
  
I stared blankly up at the carved ceiling, studying the intricate designs of swirling leaves and vines. I listened to the quiet beating of my heart against my chest, reverberating against his and mingling. In the soft flow of my blood there lay a new life waiting to develop. "What have we always desired for ourselves, even when we were caught unprepared once before? The Valar have been kind, my husband, and they have granted us a gift of unparalleled worth. That which we desire most is to come."  
  
He ceased kissing me and slowly raised his face to meet mine. His eyes were slowly widening as realization spread across his face, his cheeks pale. Searching my face, Legolas asked quietly, "Melamin. Do you mean to tell me.?" He did not finish; instead, he slowly let a hand fall upon my stomach with the barest of touches.  
  
I smiled, quickly filling with joy. "Yes," I whispered. "I am with child."  
  
For a moment it seemed his breathing had stopped. All at once a smile burst over his face, and Legolas laughed out loud, a warm and cheering sound that filled the room. He sat up quickly and gently pulled me up with him. It seemed he had lost all composure and cared not. I laughed as well, as he swept me in his arms, pulling me so close I did not have a chance to brace myself as he stood up.  
  
"Andariel," he whispered, holding me close. He pulled back enough to look me in the eyes, and I saw then just what a family meant to him. "I have not the words to tell you how much joy you have brought me since the day we met, and you continue to bring me more joy than I deserve. I have long hoped that we would have another child, and now it is so."  
  
I knew my eyes were shining with unshed tears, but they were of happiness. I released a breath I did not realize I had been holding. "I'm simply happy that I may produce you an heir again," I told him.  
  
Kissing my lightly, almost as if he were afraid he would hurt me, he said, "You will not travel at all now. I will tell Ithiel to stay with you at all times, and you will not lift a hand to strain you."  
  
I laughed out loud. "Legolas, I will not remain in bed for nine months, if that is what you believe."  
  
He seemed disconcerted. His brow furrowed slightly as he answered, "Andariel, I simply wish for you to rest and not be troubled by chores or toils. I won't allow you to strain yourself to the point that you may lose this child as well."  
  
At least he had spoken truthfully, airing our mutual secret fear. Sighing through a smile, I said, "Legolas, I swear to you that I will not ride away from here, nor will I endanger myself in any way. Ithiel already is taking precautions for me and she will take care of me. I think she is more excited than you, my love."  
  
The troubled gaze in his eyes faded to be replaced with careless happiness. "None could be happier than I." He pulled me close, kissing me softly as he slowly knelt before me. I watched as he pressed his cheek to my stomach, and began to speak softly in Elvish. I smiled as he spoke words that were not meant for me but for the new life slowly growing within me.  
  
  
  
Legolas was indeed true to his word. He forbade me to even travel on Aria any distance that was not within the property of our land, and even that he frowned upon. I forgave him his tendencies, realizing how desperately he wished for our child to survive and be born naturally. He seemed comforted that Ithiel was with me constantly when he was not, looking over my shoulder to make certain I was not overexerting myself. Of course, the longer the pregnancy lasted, the more irritating it became.  
  
Word spread quickly to our families, and also to our friends. Before three months were past we had received gifts and tidings from nearly all those we knew. I was told Elisen had been so overjoyed with the news that he held a feast among our people in Minas Tirith, and he requested to come visit as soon as the child was born. Lord Thranduil also sent greetings that radiated with warmth and genuine happiness for us. Our messenger to the Shire informed us the hobbits were well, and that Sam had married and was expecting his first child as well. It filled my heart with delight to know that Sam had settled down at last. Merry and Pippin sent greeting as well, asking to visit once the child was born.  
  
As each month passed, I was grateful that the regular sickness abated, and my mood improved greatly. I had been most irritable for four months, being cross and harsh with Legolas. He too was relieved when I became more at ease, and told me I radiated with beauty more than ever. When at last my belly began to enlarge and the child began to stir within, I had never seen such child-like joy in Legolas before. Each time he felt the child move and kick, a smile sprang to his eyes. Each night he would speak quietly to the one inside me, words that were not meant for me.  
  
Winter came harsh that year. Great drifts of snow piled around the house, causing the servants to light many fires in the hearths. I was becoming very uncomfortable, burning with heat one moment and freezing the next. Legolas had arranged to have an elven midwife and elven healer live with us after the sixth month. He took every precaution he could think of for my safety. I began to feel a bit sheltered and strangled by all his protection, but I reminded myself of the tragedy we had endured before and how easily our dreams had been trampled. So, I endured.  
  
With the harsh winter came dark memories that haunted my dreams. I thought often of the orcs who had held me, and it often made me lose sleep. I reminded myself that that time was over, yet the fearful dreams would not abate. Legolas held me tightly, often walking with me in the late hours of the night so I would not be alone.  
  
When the eighth month approached, I had become so tired I would rarely leave the house. Winter had mercifully passed on early, bringing a bright and cheerful spring. The season was quite warm from the start, and soon enough I was lounging on the balcony watching the spring ease towards summer. My back ached constantly and the irritability returned. I believed that Legolas was patient, but it was sorely tested. He was growing increasingly nervous since the baby was due to come any time. He was kind enough to sit with me, doing all in his power to make me as comfortable as possible. I often preferred to take long baths scented with hyacinth, for they calmed my nerves.  
  
Summer approached steadily, and soon it was the beginning of June. The twin princes Elladan and Elrohir had come to visit unexpectedly, sent by their father to speak with Legolas. He assured me it was nothing of great importance, only a visit of friendship. Elrohir was greatly amused by the sharp comments I uttered, and gave his old friend much to listen to for it. Elladan was as courteous as before.  
  
The midwife, Andvagorwen, had been preparing me for the past few weeks, wanting the delivery to be as smooth as possible. The healer, Barandil, aided her and also spoke much with Legolas. They had set up a room for me in one of the other bedrooms to be the birthing room, and all the necessities for a child had been taken care of. All I could do was wait for the child to come.  
  
  
  
The day was terribly warm, and I was miserable. I walked carefully in the garden, Ithiel by my side in case I were to fall, which was not uncommon for me. A breeze stirred the full trees and flowerbeds, granting a bit of reprieve from the sun's heat, though not enough to make it any more comfortable.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" I asked, holding my belly protectively.  
  
Ithiel smiled a bit, still as beautiful and radiant as the first day we met. "He is practicing his archery with Lords Elladan and Elrohir. I believe Lord Elrohir has tempted your husband into wandering the paths of the mountains."  
  
I sighed. "Between the three of them, I believe I shall lose all patience with men."  
  
She laughed. "Be thankful you have at least some sway over your husband, my Lady. He is intelligent enough not to be a fool."  
  
I felt little movement from the child, silently cursing the weight I had gained that caused me to lean backwards in order to refrain from falling forward. "I have been quite harsh with him, Ithiel, and undeservedly so. I pray he will forgive me once this is over."  
  
Ithiel touched my arm with one hand while running the other through the row of flowers beside her. "I would not worry, my Lady. My Lord knows quite well that you are changed with the pregnancy, and he forgives all you say since he is more concerned with the safety of yourself and the child."  
  
Clenching my teeth a bit, I nodded, absently touching my hair that was piled up on my head. It had grown out nicely, and was below my shoulders now. "There are times when I wish I could make it all go away," I confessed. "As much as we have desired a child, I did not realize how much discomfort was involved."  
  
I stopped walking as a sharp pain rolled through my body, and I gasped, grabbing onto my belly. I felt Ithiel grasp my arm. "What is wrong, my Lady?"  
  
For a moment I did not answer, scrunching my face in an attempt to get past the sudden pain. Just as it seemed it was over, another wave crashed over me. It felt as if part of my body was trying to rip itself apart. I cried out, struggling not to bend over.  
  
"I---I think it's time, Ithiel," I whispered in a strangled voice.  
  
She nodded, attaining a stronger grip on my arm. "Come, my Lady. Let us get you to bed."  
  
I winced against the strong pain that was wracking my body, abating every so often so I could gain breath. I allowed myself to lean against her slight body as she led me back towards the house. Suddenly the short path seemed all too long, too much to walk. I was sweating already, due to the pain or the heat I did not know. I did not care. All I wanted was to lie down and not be on my feet.  
  
As we approached the house, Ithiel spotted several servants. "Fetch Prince Legolas!" she called loudly. "The Lady is having her child. Fetch the midwife and the healer!"  
  
Instantly the servants disappeared, and I felt relief that we at least had trustworthy people.  
  
After much struggle, even after Andvagorwen appeared to assist us, I was laid in bed and changed into a plain white sheath that would allow some comfort. Even with pillows piled behind me, I was uncomfortable and in pain. Ithiel busily followed orders, getting all things in order.  
  
Legolas suddenly burst through the door, just as a strong wave of pain washed over me and I cried out. I shut my eyes, hardly aware of him running up beside me.  
  
"Andariel!"  
  
I lashed out at him, stifling a scream. "You did this! You put me in this agony! Damn you, Legolas!"  
  
His face was stiff with shock, though I could not focus long enough to read his expression. "Andariel," his voice was drained, struggling to remain calm. "Andariel, you must breathe, melamin."  
  
I bit my lip so hard I thought I tasted blood in my mouth, clutching the bed sheets until my hands turned white. Each time the pain abated, I leaned heavily against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. All I wanted was for the pain to go away, allow me to breathe easily for a short time. As I gasped breath in heavily, I looked up at Legolas. He stared down at me with wide eyes, suddenly uncertain as to how to act. I knew that Barandil had warned him of what to expect, but I did not think that Legolas truly was prepared for this. He had seen much war and battle, but a woman in labor was new to him.  
  
I reached out for his hand, and he flinched. If I were not taking a moment to breathe, I would have laughed. "I have never known you to flinch before anything, Legolas. Why do you move away from your wife?"  
  
Legolas swallowed hard and took my hand, his strength flowing into me. His eyes were focused and bright, a small smile creeping over his face. He placed both hands over mine, and I noticed how he seemed somewhat sleep-deprived, even though elves had little need of sleep. "I love you, Andariel," he said quietly. "You have such a great strength within you."  
  
I opened my mouth to reply, when the pain returned. Squeezing my eyes shut, I clung to Legolas' hand as if it were the last sane thing in the world. I cried out, willing the pain to go away.  
  
Andvagorwen said sharply, "My Lord, you must leave now. She is entering the final stage of labor. You cannot be here."  
  
Hands tried to pry my grip off of Legolas' hand, but I would not relent until the midwife said, "Andariel, you must let him go."  
  
I clenched the sheets tightly, watching through the corner of my eye as Legolas was gently shoved out of the room, holding his hand tightly. Sighing heavily, I watched Ithiel as she stood beside me, offering only a comforting smile. I was filled with such strength I felt I could tear apart the bed if I desired to do so.  
  
Andvagorwen knelt before me, her eyes staying upon me at all times as she told me what to do. I screamed loudly, enduring the mind-altering pain that ripped through me. I felt the child within me stirring, moving, and preparing to leave my body. Time had no meaning, and I knew not how long the pain continued. It felt as if weeks were passing in each moment.  
  
I think I broke part of the bed as I pushed, begging the child to leave me. Stars swam in my eyes as Barandil entered the room. I hissed loudly, then screamed again as I used all my effort to push out the child. Suddenly, there was a great release, and the pain stopped. I fell back against the pillows, gasping for breath and weakened to the point I could not raise my arms. I was suddenly aware of the ache in my arms and hands. I closed my eyes, unwilling to do more than simply breathe for a few moments.  
  
Suddenly a tiny cry pierced the air, sending arrows through my heart. I opened my eyes, and slowly raised my head as far as I dared. A tiny bundle lay in Andvagorwen's arms, pink and covered in liquid, limbs flailing in all directions. Relief swept over my like a storm, and I broke into a smile. Ithiel hurriedly held blankets out for the child, as Barandil attended the child.  
  
"What is it?" I asked weakly.  
  
Ithiel looked over at me, her face damp with sweat and her eyes gleaming as only pride can do. "You have a daughter, my Lady," she said.  
  
Tears I had not recognized fell from my eyes and countered the burning of my skin. I leaned backward, straining still to catch a further glimpse of my child. "A daughter," I whispered, overwhelmed with happiness. Suddenly the world seemed smaller, my own personal world that had just been brightened by one tiny star, a little girl.  
  
I watched Ithiel move towards the door as Andvagorwen finally stood beside me, and offered me the little bundle. She smiled, face flushed yet peaceful. "Hold your daughter, my Lady," she said. "Soon she will need her first meal."  
  
Sudden fear filled me, and I tentatively accepted the squirming bundle. My heart exploded in one breath as I looked upon the small face staring back at me. She was perfect; a round face with slightly slanting eyes that were half-closed, a slim nose and perfect little lips that moved silently. Soft pointed ears lay at the sides of her head, gently surrounded by wisps of blonde hair that was matted and wet. She gurgled a bit, and then shifted so her head lay in the crook of my arm, eyes blinking tiredly at me.  
  
I heard the door open, and looked up to see Legolas re-enter the room, his face frozen in amazement. He seemed reluctant to enter, yet it also seemed he yearned to run forward. With a little prod from Andvagorwen, he slowly stepped forward. I offered him a smile, urging him to come.  
  
"Come and see our daughter, my love."  
  
His eyes were very wide as he stepped to my side, gazing down upon the bundle in my arms. "Our daughter," he murmured, barely audible yet filled with love and relief. Legolas bent down and laid a hand upon her small brow, causing the baby to emit a small yawn. He laughed, and then turned to me. Kissing my forehead, he said, "She is as beautiful as you are, a'maelamin. She has your eyes."  
  
"And she has your ears."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Would you like to hold her?"  
  
Legolas nodded once. There was a bit of fear in his eyes; I felt that even in his long lifetime he was not accustomed to holding infants. I carefully handed the child to him, reluctant to let her out of my arms, and into the safety of her father's embrace. I leaned back heavily as Legolas cradled her as if she would break, staring at her with eyes bright with unshed tears. My heart was complete. We had our family. Nothing else in the world was as important as that small bundle that began to squeal softly, mouth open and hunting for her hand. Legolas made small comforting sounds, though it may have been soft-spoken Elvish. Either way, she calmed a bit, and looked up at him.  
  
"What shall we call her?" he asked quietly.  
  
For several moments, I stared blankly at the two of them. She was beauty and grace personified, a melding of Elves and Men. We had met under such tragic circumstances, and perhaps it would not have occurred without the death of my mother. I could see my mother's elegance and tasteful cheekbones already in the newborn, and I could think of no other way to honor her memory.  
  
"Let us call her Gisele, after my mother."  
  
A smile of understanding curved his lips, reflecting in his eyes. He nodded. "Gisele Greenleaf," he repeated. "Welcome to your home, my daughter." 


	15. End of the Age of the Rings, Chapter 48

Disclaimer: If only I owned those characters of Lord of the Rings! Sadly, it is not so.  
  
  
  
Fatherhood agreed with Legolas implicitly. I had never seen him so attentive and cautious over so small a person, yet he excelled at being with our daughter. I could hardly stand to put her down myself, and it was quite difficult for Ithiel to convince me to rest. Gisele was quiet, though I sensed that she was slowly comprehending more of what was around her than I believed she could. Whenever she began to wrap her tiny fingers around one of mine, I felt as if all the world belonged to me. It startled me how much I desired and accepted being a mother, but I could not have asked for anything more precious.  
  
Watching Legolas and Gisele gave me a thrill unlike any other. I knew her small mind was capable of processing what we taught her, for Legolas spoke much to her in Elvish and I spoke in the Common Tongue. Her eyes had opened up to become a bright blue the color of the winter sky or the pale flowers in our garden. They watched everything so attentively, learning with each movement. I had never held anything so precious in my life.  
  
All was well until the end of August, when autumn was once again beginning to show through the mild summer. We received word from Lothlorien that the Lord and Lady were set to depart for the Grey Havens, and would be passing through Rivendell within the next week to accompany Lord Elrond and the remainder of his household to the same place. It was plain to see that we were required to bid farewell to those who had so enriched my life, and we were to follow them to the sailing point.  
  
I felt a great sadness fall over my heart upon hearing of such news. I had longed to forget what Lady Galadriel had told me the previous year, begging unconsciously to make it false and that they would remain in Middle Earth. Alas, it was not to be. Legolas and I packed up what we could, and, taking along a small escort to protect Gisele, left as promptly as possible. He knew the location of the point was, and we made haste to journey there. He was anxious in taking our child on such a journey, yet he refused to leave her at home, echoing my own feelings. Riding Aria once again, entrusting her with the fragile cargo, I felt free and spirited for a short time before realizing what it was we had set out to do.  
  
After several weeks of travel, we passed on into a clean land of still green fields and hills. The sky was pure and whispering with gentle clouds that floated along, masking the change of scenery to thinner fields and scarcer forests. We had passed the old watchtower of Amun Sul, and we had somehow circumvented the majority of the Shire. We traveled quietly and without terribly much attention, hardly seeing any people along the roads we so took. Gisele seemed fascinated by all the travels, her eyes searching out the world from beneath her blankets and cradles.  
  
One day as we were taking the road just out of the Shire, we encountered a group of travelers heading the same direction as we were. Legolas had spotted them long before I knew of them, and remained silent until we were nearly on their heels. As the group slowed to greet us, I found a warm flood of emotion erasing some of the gloom that had been sweeping over me. There before us were Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Frodo, Sam, Bilbo, and many other Elves. Elrond was dressed in gray, with a star laid upon his forehead. On his hand lay a beautiful ring of gold with a shining blue stone in the center. Lady Galadriel, I suddenly noticed, carried a silver ring with glowing white jewels to echo her garments. A sudden breeze swept over me that made my flesh crawl, though it was not unpleasant, merely a reaction to the power I felt within them.  
  
"Well, now isn't this a pleasant surprise," said Lord Elrond, a wistful smile decorating his somber face. He, unlike the others who were dressed in autumnal traveling cloaks and clothes, wore only gray. In his arms I saw a small harp, something I had never before seen in his possession. The Elves among them seemed to carry very little.  
  
Legolas nodded. "It is well to meet with you sooner than we expected. We had just as soon believed we would not speak with you until we all had attained the Grey Havens."  
  
"Speed is our ally," said Lord Celeborn, his gleaming eyes sparkling out beneath a hood of silver that sparkled like the moon. "We have journeyed more than what we expected."  
  
I found myself drawn into the depths of the eyes of Lady Galadriel, who spoke little from her shower of golden hair and drawn hood of white. She gazed at me with the practiced steadiness of one who has had thousands upon thousands of years to do so, yet in her coolness I saw sorrow like a fledgling seed that had grown all too quickly and would soon burn out.  
  
The Lady turned her gaze to the bundle beside me. "Your daughter is with you. I am pleased, I had indeed hoped to see your child before our departure." She moved forward a little farther until she looked down upon the sleeping child wrapped tightly in blankets. She lowered a hand to caress the smooth cheek that was rosy in the afternoon sun, and a smile touched her pensive lips. "She is a wondrous creature, Andariel. Legolas, you have a fine daughter, and she will be a strong woman as she matures."  
  
Legolas bowed his head. "We hope to see her as such."  
  
She eyes him for a moment. "You are noble in heart for remaining here in Middle Earth. You are not meant to be anywhere else."  
  
Frodo sighed deeply, staring down at the small child. He was tired and ragged from a great weight pressing upon his shoulders and his heart. I did not need to see his mind to know he suffered greatly each year, and he would never fully be rid of the horrors he had undergone during the Quest. Still, it vexed me as to why he was journeying with the Elves who were meant to depart.  
  
"Frodo," I said quietly.  
  
He looked up, blue eyes piercingly bright. "Gisele is a beautiful girl," he commented. "I am glad I was able to see her at last."  
  
I studied him carefully, wondering why his face was so taut and plain. "Frodo, why is it you journey with the Elves? Do you wish to bid them farewell as we do?"  
  
Sam, who was a few feet away, covered his mouth to muffle an audible sob that escaped from his lips. I looked over to the other hobbit in surprise, as did Legolas, though my husband recovered quite quickly. He always did have a knack for understanding things sooner than I did.  
  
"Frodo is accompanying them to the Grey Havens," Legolas said quietly. "He is not to return."  
  
I felt my eyes grow wide as I turned back to the hobbit, startled. "Is this true, Frodo?"  
  
He nodded, averting his eyes from meeting anyone's. "Yes, Andariel, I am afraid it is. You see, I cannot abide to remain here any longer than I already have. The loss of the Ring is too deeply felt and is aided by wounds too deeply made that I cannot rid myself of them. While I have no wish to depart from those whom I care for, I must rest. Bilbo and I are to make for the Havens with the rest of the Elves."  
  
Legolas nodded once, while I stared around in bitter understanding. The autumn of the world was the winter of their existence in this place, and now they were departing. Those who had been greatly part of the last Age were leaving, unable to continue with life as it had changed. It was still difficult for me to understand that there was little else for them to do, for I selfishly desired them to remain. Nothing in my power could make them stay, and it made my heart bleed.  
  
"Then will you allow us to escort you as well, Frodo?" Legolas asked. "Perhaps we may aid in your travels once more before you depart these shores."  
  
Frodo smiled awkwardly, slowly raising his eyes to meet ours. I found I could look at him, even though it was a sharp blow to my heart. "Thank you, Legolas. It would be most kind and desirable for you, my dear friends, to come along on the edge of my final journey."  
  
I offered him a quick smile even as the ache of sorrow filled my chest. "Dear Frodo, it is our pleasure to accompany you. I am grateful that you were here now to tell us of your departure, and that you too should see little Gisele."  
  
He smiled gratefully, turning then to Sam. "It is painful to leave so many dear friends behind. Please understand, I can't bear this burden any more, no matter what jewel Lady Arwen was kind enough to give to me."  
  
Elrond nodded gravely, his smile faded. "The wounds he once received from the forces of evil have never truly left him. Only upon leaving Middle Earth will he find peace."  
  
The gravity of their words lay heavily upon me, and I struggled to get past my own selfish thoughts. I desired them all to stay, to wait while I lived my own life and did who knew what. That was unfair to ask of anyone, especially immortal beings and beings who had saved all of life.  
  
"You have known long that this would come, young one." Galadriel's voice titillated and soothed my heart, even though her words were not entirely cheerful. "You resist finding your own strength now when it has saved you countless times before. Andariel, you must be willing to live your own life with the sweetness that has been givent o you. Remember us well, and let us travel happily for the time being."  
  
"Happily." The word was bitter even in my mind, and I would not concede. "My Lady, your wisdom knows no bounds, but I find it a difficult and unpleasant task to travel only to be abandoned by all those who have aided me. I have struggled to come to terms with the fact that you will leave. I do not wish to lose everyone, and I beg your forgiveness for being selfish."  
  
I heard a small laugh inside my head, and I knew it was hers. "You could not be selfish even if it was your will to be so! Nessa mine, your heart cannot help who it chooses and cares for, even if those who reside there must depart the mortal realm. It is your heart that must keep us close. You will not be alone. Your family is growing, and you must serve it to the best of your abilities. Legolas has chosen you above all others, just as you have chosen him. When we have been called away, keep him close to you, for he will comfort you."  
  
Legolas touched my hand, and I met his eyes. He was indeed the one who would comfort me throughout my life, and it was a joy I was pleased to call my own. I believed that even he knew the sorrow I felt in losing such dear ones, especially since he must have felt a similar pain. I squeezed his hand, allowing his fingers to wrap themselves around my hand.  
  
Lord Celeborn cleared his throat. "Come. Let us travel on together, and we may yet speak of the comings and goings of the world around us."  
  
  
  
It did not take more than four days for us to reach the place known as the Grey Havens. We had spent much time in talk, telling stories and speaking of that which we knew of others. The Elves spent much time in silent speech, leaving me to speak candidly with the hobbits. Poor Sam struggled so to hide his sorrow and his anxiety at the knowledge of leaving his dear master. Still, he held brave and would not speak against it, not knowing how Frodo suffered daily. I listened enraptured when the High Elves spoke of the old days and ages long past, willing Gisele to hear and learn it as well. It amused me to see the Elves in such spirits with my daughter, speaking quietly to her and imparting upon her knowledge of each individual. It occurred to me often that we were taking this time to say whatever we felt necessary before we reached our destination. It simply wouldn't do to have the High Elves delayed by blubbering mortal antics. Still, there was always too much to say and not enough time to use.  
  
We looked upon the sea as we approached, and I struggled within myself to remain strong. I would not allow my dear benefactors to see me in tears upon our last visit. A white ship waited in the docks, and nearby stood a very tall man with a flowing beard not unlike Gandalf's and watchful eyes that were adrift in many years of knowledge and memory. I felt a strange tenseness in my chest as we drew ever closer, and I clutched Gisele closely to my chest.  
  
The Elves sang quietly amongst themselves as we neared the docks. When at last we dismounted, our party remained separate while Legolas and I escorted the group to the dock. As we drew near, I noticed a tall figure standing ready and waiting, one dressed in pure white with flowing white beard and hair. Upon his finger was a ring with a flaming red stone, one I had never known him to possess.  
  
"Gandalf?" I whispered, heart rising into my throat.  
  
The old wizard greeted all those who approached, and then turned his gaze upon me. In his eyes I saw all the sparkle of a youth and the desire to rest of one who has seen too much. He smiled gently. "Lady Greenleaf," he greeted. "It is such a pleasure to have you and Lord Greenleaf here on our departure."  
  
I nodded, not trusting my voice for several moments as I held the child close to my chest.  
  
Gandalf looked down at the squirming bundle and he laughed. "So this is the child! At last I may meet the young one of such tales and gossip." He laid a hand carefully upon the baby's head, causing Gisele to look up and blink several times. "She has the look of her mother in her eyes," he observed, "as well as the look of her father in her mind." He smiled happily. "What a wonderful face to look upon as we depart these shores."  
  
Again, I looked up wide-eyed at the old wizard. "You are leaving as well."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, Andariel. My time is at an end here as well, and there is no other place that may offer me such peace as the Grey Havens. Please understand."  
  
Sighing, I replied, "I believe I have heard the same words in different order, Gandalf. Please do not waste the effort when I must tell you how much I will miss you."  
  
The late September air had turned chilly while a slight breeze wound its way through the man's beard. Gandalf smiled. "I too shall miss you greatly, Andariel. You are a woman the likes of which I have rarely seen before, and not to be forgotten. If it is any comfort at all, perhaps three hobbits I may send with you to escort you on your way home."  
  
"Three?"  
  
Out of the bushes jumped Merry and Pippin, both out of breath and eyes gleaming. "You managed to give us the slip before, Frodo," Merry said, marching directly down to his friend. "This time we managed to catch on to what you were doing."  
  
"But how did you know I would be here?" Frodo asked quizzically.  
  
Gandalf cleared his throat. "I am afraid it was I who told them. I did not believe that Samwise should ride home alone, and it is clear that perhaps Legolas and Andariel would enjoy the company as well."  
  
Pippin surveyed the group. "Indeed it would be much simpler having a large group comin' back home to the Shire."  
  
As all made their own farewells, I stepped towards Lord Elrond, now unafraid to meet his eyes. "My Lord," I said quietly. "Middle Earth will be lacking your wisdom and gentility with your departure. I thank you kindly for all your help and kindness to me."  
  
The Elf Lord laid his hands upon my shoulders and placed a solemn kiss upon my forehead. "Andariel, you have become close as my own kin. While even my daughter remains behind to share the fate of her husband, so you share the same fate. It has been a pleasure of mine to aid you in as many ways as possible. I shall indeed think fondly upon you."  
  
I moved to Lady Galadriel, a lump in my throat growing with each movement. I lowered my eyes. "My Lady, I will miss you above all else, I think. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever known, and I pray I may hold your wisdom within me."  
  
She smiled kindly, taking my face in her hands. Never had she looked more beautiful and radiant than at that moment, as her eyes betrayed the sadness lingering in her heart. Her magic flowed through me as she touched me, and I shivered as she embraced me. "My little one," she murmured. "Be at peace. You shall live long in happiness and love, and you will not feel the taste of sorrow forever. Namarie."  
  
"Namarie," I whispered, burying my face in her golden hair.  
  
At last we parted, and I moved to stand beside Frodo, who had already given his farewells to the others who were to remain behind. I crouched down, fighting off tears though they threatened heavily to overwhelm me shortly, and I did not know how much longer I could withstand the effort.  
  
"Goodbye, Frodo. I hope you will finally find a peace better than here."  
  
He nodded, taking my hand in his soft grip, offering me a warm smile of humility and gratitude. "Don't feel so sadly about it, Andariel. We both have had our share of sorrows. You have married Legolas and quite forgotten the tragedy of your own, while I have lain alone and trembling many times out of the year, yearning for peace of mind. I will miss you."  
  
"And I you, my dear hobbit."  
  
The ache in my chest grew as each passenger moved towards the boat. I felt Legolas take me in his arms before I could lose my balance, and I clung to him as all those who I held close prepared to depart forever. Gisele clung to my chest tightly, her small body pressed to me, wide eyes looking out upon the High Elves and the Ringbearers. Perhaps someday she would understand what it was she looked upon. Perhaps someday I would begin to understand completely.  
  
Gray clouds blew in from the east, shadowing the sun and causing a wispy mist to cover the sea as it stretched out into oblivion. I knew not what lay out along the sea, only that it was not in sight of land. I swallowed with difficulty, my throat clenched so tightly I thought my chest would burst. Legolas began singing softly to me of dear friends who shared passionate adventures and who lived on in each other's hearts. The song wrapped itself around me like a blanket, calming me only so that the tears began to fall silently rather than in loud sobs.  
  
I watched as the friendly faces who had supported me and who had seen so much in their times began to move farther and farther away, drifting towards a place that no eye could discern that offered them solace from their troubles. My heart was in great turmoil. It reminded me of watching the Fellowship drifting down the Anduin so long ago as they went about their quest, leaving me behind. So now the High Elves and Ringbearers were leaving me behind to face the world without their wisdom, their knowledge, their compassion. Whatever they imparted was already within me, and would be passed on to my children. Dark tears rolled down my face as I waved absently to the shadowy figures until they were no longer within sight. So passed on the companions who had guided me and cared for me, the Third Age of Middle Earth, and the Age of the Rings of Power, never to be seen upon Middle Earth again.  
  
  
  
*A/N: This is NOT the end. I still have just a few more chapters to do. Trust me, I will let you know when it is complete. 


	16. The Shire, Chapter 49

Disclaimer: They are still not mine.  
  
The clouds had overrun the sky as our greatly diminished entourage departed from the dock from where the great ship had set sail. I felt each one's heart was heavy with regret, sorrow, and sadness at having watched some of the people we cared greatest for depart from this land. It seemed to me that as they sailed away, there was a great release as if the earth surrendered to the changes of its time. There was as deep loss as wide as the sea itself, a tremor that ran through each blade of grass, and pierced my heart. Still, we managed to reign in our feelings.  
  
Merry and Pippin were more than willing to lead us to the Shire. Merry was awestruck by little Gisele. He kept saying how wonderful it was that we were a family now, and that the little one was as perfect as any hobbit lass. As we rode along, Pippin stared at her with wide eyes, marveling as she opened her eyes every so often to look upon the kindly faces surrounding her.  
  
As we journeyed to the Shire, I struggled to work through the bitter sorrow that clung to me like a blanket. Legolas spoke silently to me, telling me of his pain as well, and assuring me that, one way or another, we would be all right. Even without the companionship of the High Elves or even of Mithrandir, Middle Earth was still a place of wonder and surprises. After all, neither of us had ever before had children, and she was going to learn of all the beautiful places in the land.  
  
  
  
The land grew brighter and flowed with the roll of hills, shirking back to rivers and streams that sparkled even under the clouds that persisted. October was kind in these lands, I noted, delaying autumn with its changing leaves and crisp weather. The air was tinged with warmth as we traveled quickly onward, and soon enough small villages came into view. I marveled at how the houses were built in the ground--round doors to mark where the entrances were, chimneys sprouting directly out of the hills themselves. Hobbits moved lazily about the towns, except for when they noticed us, and then we received some most peculiar gazes, some that were downright hostile.  
  
Sam led us towards Hobbiton, where he resided with his wife, Rosie, and their daughter, Elanor. He was most anxious to return to them, especially after telling us so much about them. He even insisted that we stay in their home, old Bag End that had belonged to Bilbo, belonged to Frodo, and was now in his care. He said there would be plenty of room for our group, though I wondered if it would indeed be a tight fit. Merry and Pippin were more than happy to put anyone up in their home who would not be comfortable in Bag End.  
  
Our entourage rode into Hobbiton, gaining much attention from the eyes of those around us. I had never believed a community of such little people in such beauty could exist. I ached to walk, so I quickly jumped off Aria, and allowed one of our servants to lead her along.  
  
Merry looked back. "Andariel?"  
  
"I simply wish to walk," I answered. "The beauty here is something I wish to look over as slowly as possible."  
  
As Ithiel handed Gisele to me, Legolas jumped down as well. "I agree, my wife. I have never before entered the Shire, and I would desire to walk through it with you."  
  
Soon enough, Sam and Pippin had dismounted as well. Merry said, "I will lead the rest to Bag End. We'll meet you there. It's not far."  
  
As the remainder of the group trotted on ahead, the four of us walked steadily along the dirt road among the greenest pastures I had ever seen. I listened to the chatter of voices and laughter of children running among the houses and towards the center of Hobbiton. Even as autumn crept over the parochial community, none seemed to notice. Very simple lifestyles, content with what they had. I leaned close to Legolas as we continued down the road through the town, and I fought the urge to shirk away from some of the surprised looks the hobbits gave us.  
  
Sam shrugged. "Don't let them bother you none, Lady Andariel. Folks around here just aren't used to seeing Big Folk come through, especially not Elves."  
  
"I would imagine they would be quite nervous after what happened with Sharkey," commented Legolas.  
  
Pippin nodded sharply. "Yes, that's quite true. They just have to get used to you, that's all." He turned his eyes towards me, a playful smile trickling across his face. "I am glad you came to visit."  
  
I returned his smile. "So am I. I have often wondered what the Shire is like after all you have told me."  
  
"And what do you think so far?"  
  
Exchanging a quick smile with Legolas, I answered, "It is a beautiful place."  
  
  
  
After a short walk, we came to Bag End. The house was made in the hill itself, with a large round door to mark the entrance and several windows cut out of the sides of the ground. A small smokestack stuck out of the top, wisps of smoke lingering in the warm air. White flowers decorated the grass, though they were obviously waning in the changing of the seasons. As we arrived, Merry greeted us at the door, accompanied by a female hobbit with exceptionally curly hair the color of fresh honey and flashing eyes that sparkled, and in her arms she held a hobbit child with hair the color of the sun.  
  
"You had best hurry on up here, Samwise Gamgee," the female said.  
  
Sam blushed and walked hurriedly up to the doorstep, fondly embracing the woman and child. Turning to us, he said, "Rosie, these here are some of my good friends. There is Legolas and his wife Andariel, and their little one, Gisele. This here is my wife Rosie, and our lass Elanor."  
  
Legolas and I both stepped forward as Rosie did, her face suddenly smiling. "It's so good to meet you all," she said, looking up at us. "Sam here's gone on and on about you both."  
  
Legolas bowed. "It is a great fortune to meet the lady who married Sam," he said.  
  
I shifted Gisele as she turned to look around. "Rosie, I am so happy to meet you. I always hoped that Sam would settle down."  
  
She grinned. "Well, that we may now do. Elanor's been so anxious to see him lately. Did you all travel to say good-bye to the Elves as well?"  
  
"That we did." A somber veil fell over us as we thought of those who had departed. I fought to keep a smile on my face, but I felt a crack in my mask.  
  
Rosie seemed to sense it. "Oh, but I'm one to talk on and on. You all have traveled far. Come. You can rest inside and I'll start on supper."  
  
Sam looked to us, his eyes shining in pride now. "Best be careful comin' inside, these places aren't made for tall folks."  
  
As I stepped inside, I saw immediately what he meant. The ceiling was quite close to my face, yet I was fortunate enough not to have to do more than tilt my head so I did not meet the ceiling. Legolas, on the other hand, had to bend over quite a bit until he was nearly in half.  
  
Pippin scuttled ahead of us. "Come on, your room's this way."  
  
"How amazing these hobbits live," Legolas commented. "Are you certain you are not one yourself, Andariel?"  
  
I glanced back at him and grinned. "As I have said many times, my love, my stature is quite different from yours. However, I assure you, I am human. It is no fault of my own that I am able to walk freely through this hobbit house."  
  
When at last we were all settled in, our group sat around a rather large table while pots simmered and brewed over a roaring fire. Knick knacks decorated the walls and corners-- pictures, candleholders, more cooking utensils than I had ever seen and most I did not recognize. The air was heavy with the scents of roasting meats, thick candles that hinted at hazelnut, and fresh ale. The hobbits had not been shy in introducing us to their brand of drink, and were happily enjoying their own, except for Rosie who sat with Elanor upon her lap. I sipped carefully at my own as I held Gisele, not wanting to upset her or lose myself.  
  
"So how do you like our land?" asked Merry over his mug.  
  
Legolas smiled. "The Shire is a wonderful place, as far as I can tell. Sam, I can see that your gift from the Lady of the Wood has been in great use here."  
  
Sam smiled modestly and shrugged. "When we first came back, the place was in such a state none of us could believe it. I just wanted to make the Lady proud and make the Shire the way it was."  
  
"The mallorn tree is amazing," I commented. "I can imagine none around here have ever seen one before."  
  
"That's a fact," said Merry. "Everyone's been clustering around it since it popped up, wanting more parties than we know what to do with! That there is the party field, and it's a perfect place for the tree."  
  
There fell a silence upon us, as though the words were forced and falsely cheerful. I looked around the faces gathered around the table, and I saw the sorrow shining in the eyes of all, no matter how they tried to mask it. I sighed quietly, finding the same ache in my own chest.  
  
"It is a bitter sorrow," I said at last, causing eyes to turn upon me. "We may as well stop pretending that we are not grieving. I see it in all your faces, and I know it is in my own."  
  
Legolas set an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to his body until I felt his warm breath cascade down my face. The others sighed collectively, eyes suddenly fixed upon the table. Sam shifted uncomfortably, while Pippin stared out the window. Merry allowed his gaze to meet mine, and I saw a determination in his eyes.  
  
"She's right." He turned to his friends, and nodded. "Of course we are all grieving. Today we lost a great many friends to the other lands, and we won't see them again. How can we not be hurt?"  
  
Sam ran a hand over his eyes, and I saw a small shudder pass over his body. Rosie reached out to touch his shoulder, and he quickly clasped her hand. "I just don't want to think that they're all gone," he said quietly. "Master Frodo is gone for good, and so is Gandalf. They said I couldn't go with them yet, but my time will come. I don't quite know what that means."  
  
It was Rosie who said quietly, "That means that you get to stay here with me for awhile, Sam. They didn't want you to just run off when you were starting your own life. I get to be selfish a bit and keep you with me and our little one. You will see him again, Sam, but not yet."  
  
For a moment closed my eyes and saw the Lady Galadriel reaching out for me, her soft white hand betraying the power she held. Her clear blue eyes searched my heart, read my thoughts, and imparted upon me her wisdom. The ache in my chest deepened as I remembered her healing touch in Lothlorien as she brought me back from the edge of death, how her beauty above all else shone through the darkness of my mind.  
  
Legolas squeezed my shoulder. "I too think of her," he whispered. "She has been in Middle Earth for more years than I am alive, wisest and fairest of the Elves. To think that she now has passed on is difficult to believe. I feel the loss in all the earth, for even the trees and the sky laments their passing."  
  
Pippin looked up with eyes too bright to be without tears. The innocence in his face had been marred by all the battle he had seen, all the terrible creatures he had witnessed. While a bit wiser and more well- spoken, he was still the innocent hobbit I had run into in Rivendell what seemed like ages ago. I was not certain if he would particularly miss any of the Elves who had departed, but I did know that his heart would be heavy for Frodo and Gandalf.  
  
Sighing heavily, Pippin said, "I don't want to think that they are really gone, that they just up and left. Gandalf explained why, but it still doesn't make much sense."  
  
Merry glanced at his cousin. "None of them belong here anymore, Pip. What with all we have done to destroy Sauron, it changed the order of things."  
  
I stared blankly around the table. "Without evil good cannot exist. Since Sauron's defeat, those who have been in Middle Earth since it began must too fade away," I said softly.  
  
"Then why are there still Elves here?" asked Pippin. "Legolas, why are you still here? The Elves have seen everything that has happened, but there are still many remaining."  
  
Legolas blinked, a slight smile curving upon his lips. His eyes grew distant for a moment, some inner thoughts working quickly in his mind. At last he said, "That is a good question. It was always assumed that all the Elves would leave Middle Earth upon the proper time. Many have been leaving over the past years, and now the High Elves have served their purpose and moved on. It is a choice for those who remain behind. I have chosen to stay to raise my family, to be with my wife, and to that I will hold. Many of those in Mirkwood have not considered leaving Middle Earth. I suppose that in the end we shall all fade away without the hold of those who have left us. But I would rather face mortality and feel the ages creep over my mind than spend eternity without Andariel." He placed a gentle kiss upon my brow, breath warm and light.  
  
My throat tightened at such devotion, and I fought back the tears that once again threatened to spill down my cheeks. I met his eyes, searching them for some hint as to why I could possibly be worth what he believed. In their depths all I could see was the boundless love and devotion that had dwelt there since our first meeting. Smiling, I laid my head upon his shoulder, somewhat at a loss for words.  
  
Rosie smiled brightly, laying a hand upon Sam's shoulder. He laid a hand over hers, offering her a tight smile that fought to get past the sadness he felt. "Perhaps in time it will all be easier to handle," she said. "There has been so much happening in the world that few of us know what to do with ourselves. If we are all strong enough, then we can survive this too. After all, Sam, we've got Elanor and they have Gisele."  
  
Sam suddenly covered his eyes, his body shuddering silently. Rosie immediately jumped up and set her arm around him while Merry and Pippin looked on with sympathetic eyes. Sam mumbled softly, "I just miss him. Master Frodo is gone for good, and we'll never see him again."  
  
I felt his grief in the air, a harsh thing that pricked my heart and rolled my mind. I could offer no comfort, for I felt the loss of all who had departed even stronger now. All those who had saved me from the horrors of the world had gone, and the loss was compounded by the sorrow of Frodo and the loss of Gandalf. Surely the hobbits had been much closer to them than I had been, and looking upon Sam in tears filled me with a desire to run after them.  
  
Legolas' voice reverberated inside my head. "Poor Sam," he said. "I know not how to ease his pain."  
  
I smiled weakly. "Nor do I, Legolas. He alone can get through it, much like the rest of us, though I do not know how to ease my own pain."  
  
The silence was heavy in the room as all were left to their own thoughts and grief. Dinner was eaten silently, until at last Sam broke the stillness to offer us some of the wine that old Bilbo had left behind. Our spirits rose with toasting those who had left, and soon we were laughing and speaking as if nothing had happened. My heart rose to see the hobbits in such delight, and I was grateful that we had journeyed to this land. Of course only time would heal the wounds that bound us, but at least for a time we could enjoy one another's company, and explore the realm of the world in a new light. 


	17. At the End of the Day, Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Only a few characters are, and they're not the really famous ones.  
  
  
  
Our time in the Shire had been pleasant, and it warmed my heart to mingle with the people who had remained safely anonymous for so many years, much like my own people. We spent nearly a month among them, learning of their lifestyle and creating new friendships. Eventually they adjusted to us, especially since Sam was mayor. Merry and Pippin had been most pleased to introduce us to the Green Dragon, which had been newly restored as I had been told, and to the finest ale in all the Shire. Like many things in my life, it passed all too quickly.  
  
The years passed. Eventually, I had come to terms with the grief and the loss of my dear friends, the High Elves of Middle Earth. The earth itself seemed to mourn their passing, for winter approached quickly and was harsh and long. Still, there was an impression of them left in all the earth, something that would not fade away but remain as a shadow of what once was. Legolas and I continued our life together, watching Gisele grow. She was a tender child, soft and easy. When her first words came, they were to me, for my ears alone: "amil"-- mother. I would never forget the way her wide blue eyes focused upon my face as her small lips formed that single word. Nothing in my life had ever made my heart burst and break with joy simultaneously.  
  
It was when Gisele was learning to walk that I was blessed with the knowledge of another child that was to be. Legolas had never looked more proud. He walked with an ease I had never before seen, his role as a father taking precedence in his life. And so, in the fall, we were given another girl, one with hair dark as night and wavy as the sea, with matching eyes that betrayed the porcelain blush in her cheeks. She was called Írissë. She too had her father's ears, but everything else about her came from me. It pleased me to see myself in my daughter, and Legolas in our firstborn.  
  
We traveled often to Minas Tirith, and were well met by Aragorn and Arwen, who were overwhelmed with joy at our growing family. Ithiel found comfort in Arwen, seeing as she had chosen to remain in Middle Earth and could no longer retain her immortality. Confiding in the Queen of Gondor was a joy for her, as it was for me. We indeed had become like sisters, and our shared father was Elisen. He embraced Legolas as his son, our children as his grandchildren, and Arwen as a second daughter. My family had grown, continued to grow, and nothing could make me regret the choices of my life.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen would often come visit us in our home, at least when permitted by the council in Minas Tirith, for there was much to be done. It was wonderful news to learn that, after several years, Arwen was with child as well. She birthed a strong son, called Eldarion, who had his father's strong features and would doubtless have his mother's grace. Oftentimes the hobbits would come as well, coinciding with visits from Gimli. The dwarf seemed perplexed that Legolas had settled down to be a husband and father, and he seemed uncomfortable around our children, though it did not offend me. I knew Gimli would forever be a warrior searching for battles, although for a short time he did not need seek it. There was a rise in goblins to the south, and many went to slay them, including Legolas and Gimli. The goblins threatened much of the peaceful landscapes and townspeople scattered throughout. Fortunately, the battles took no more than six months, and then the remaining creatures disappeared.  
  
After Gisele and Írissë had grown a little, and were both walking and speaking, Legolas made a journey with Gimli to the Glittering Caves in Gondor, as well as Fangorn Forest. Gimli had been patient long enough, as had Legolas, and I understood the importance that the two made this journey together. After several months, the pair returned. They each had a glow in their eyes that was unlike anything I had remembered seeing in them before. We heard much of the things they saw and experienced, and it warmed my heart to know that the pair had become such close friends. Gimli marveled at our children suddenly, his rough exterior somehow softened a bit as he looked upon us, and he spoke of finding a wife of his own, though it may have been the great amounts of wine he consumed.  
  
Occasionally we would travel to Rivendell, only to see that it had become hollow, a shadow of its former self. Still beautiful, yet there was no longer a spirit lingering in all things that it touched. Lord Elrond had long since traveled the sea, and all the earth felt his loss. There were quite a few Elves who remained in the city, though they too mourned their Lord's departure, and also mourned the loss of their immortality. The Elves of Lothlorien were no different. Without the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, all within their realm had begun to fade slowly, and in time it would cease to be. When we took the children there, we marveled at how it still remained, unthinking that it would disappear someday. The mallorn trees were still as tall and grand, but over the years they began to lose their shine. The healing pools that had aided me before were clear and bright, though moss was slowly creeping in. Without the Elves of Old, all the beauty in their realms was doomed to fade away. Legolas mourned this as much as I, wanting so desperately for our children to see and remember the ways of Galadriel, Celeborn, and Elrond.  
  
Even as the years ticked away, I was surprised to see how little I aged. Even as our family increased, age seemed to delay itself with me. Legolas, of course, did not seem to age a day. I assumed he still retained his appearance from a thousand years beforehand. In total, our family increased to eight children, five girls and three boys, all of them half- elven, all of them beautiful and breathtaking. Two of the boys, Nárello and Mirimon, had hair the color of fire as well as dark gray eyes; they resembled my father so much it was startling. The other boy, Atanion, was the image of his father, Legolas. The girls Tindómerel and Iris had light brown hair the color of tree bark in the spring, with bright grey eyes that echoed the sea. As for the other girl, Altáriel, she was the image of the Lady herself, from where the name came from. Her hair was as soft and bright as pure gold, with deep fathomless eyes the color of the winter sky. It hardly seemed an accident that she was a child image of Lady Galadriel.  
  
All our children grew strong and wise, never sick, hardly troublesome. Already in their early years there seemed a dormant intelligence that each grew into. It was clear from the time they were all born that each one had their individual talents. For example, Írissë began crafting weapons when she was the age of 12, and wielding them strongly by age 13. Atanion had a love of horses, while Nárello preferred working with stone and metal, making statues and other works of art. Iris cared for the house beside Ithiel, learning all she could of how to tend to people's needs while at the same time becoming learned in Sindarin and poetry of old. Gisele amazed me by taking her father's weapons and learning them perfectly, then proceeding to tend the gardens with such skill as I had never seen in such a young child. Mirimon was quiet and kept to himself quite a bit, until the others began teasing him, in which case he became a master of pranks, and enjoyed tormenting the others in return. He was fascinated by the trees as much as his father, and often begged to be taken to Fangorn Forest. He was a healer by nature, and his talents increased as he grew older. Tindómerel kept to her namesake, one of the twilight, and was often out studying the stars. She was a painter and a warrior, too bold to be kept behind and too stubborn to listen to reason. She reminded me much of myself at times. As for Altáriel, she read more books than any other person I could remember. She was gifted with foresight, so nothing ever caught her off guard. By the time she was 15, she was able to summon the elements to her, perform bits of magic that amazed the rest of us. No one was quite sure where this came from, but she was remarkable. Some of the Elves believed it was the Lady herself reborn. After all, it was not unheard of in Elvish culture.  
  
Our family was large and of a variety unlike any other I had ever known. Elisen, when he visited, was so pleased by his grandchildren. It broke my heart when he passed on, just after Altáriel had turned six years old; she had seen it coming in her dreams, though we hardly believed it. We buried him in Minas Tirith at the favor of Aragorn. He was nearly eighty years old at the time of his death, well past his prime, and a miracle he lasted as long. I was already nearing my sixty-third year when he died, and yet I showed my age little. Elisen had kept his fiery color, as faded as it was with white, even unto his death. My hair was slowly fading, but I had only one or two gray hairs to show. Írissë and Iris sang at the mourning, and at his burial.  
  
The world lost none of its beauty in my eyes, even when we visited Lothlorien and the trees were fading. I was still amazed by the giant trees and the purity of the place, memories so vivid I could have touched them. There lay a quiet over the place unlike any other, and I realized that the place was waning, drawing back into itself. Still, I was content that the children were able to visit the forest that had been long held at bay from outsiders, to learn of history and knowledge that I could help pass on. Upon my last visit there, the healing pools had dried up to small, shallow holes in the ground, with only the overgrown bushes to show for what once was. The mallorn trees had faded to a pale shine, the flets among the branches still used yet in slight disrepair. Haldir was among those who remained; surprisingly, he chose not to leave Middle Earth. He was still as young and untouched as before, though his eyes carried a great tiredness to them. He welcomed us, spoke much with Legolas, told our children of all he had seen under the Lady's rule. The golden flowers were fading, nearly spent, and Gisele made a crown of flowers for me, making certain they would never wilt.  
  
I had no desire to abandon Middle Earth as the Elves had. Legolas had made my life complete in a way I could never have foreseen. He and I remained side by side for so long, it seemed like forever for me, though to him it was merely a few moments in time. His eyes were still a pure grey that shone brightly, his hair as bright and soft as silk. He finally told me that he too would age, for he had bound himself to me alone, and nothing on Middle Earth would matter if I were to pass on. It seemed impossible that he would ever age, yet upon my eightieth year I saw the first dampening of the light in his eyes, a weariness in his face that had snuck upon him like an early winter. Ithiel had hardly aged as well, though I saw the surprise in her face when Legolas woke up one morning and his eyes had changed. Perhaps no one else knew what to look for, for it was little known among our household.  
  
Thranduil had kept in contact frequently, and had asked the children visit him whenever possible. Only when they were aged twenty years respectively would I allow them to travel to Mirkwood unescorted. After all, they had nearly all become skilled in their weapons of choice, and I did not doubt their skill. Thranduil had not changed, except to warm to his grandchildren. I chose not to return to that accursed forest, and he respected my decision. Legolas returned on several occasions and was well met each time.  
  
Atanion had chosen a bride early in his life, even though he was already fifty-two. He always had been interested in all the traditions of his father's people. Marille was a lovely young elf from Mirkwood, one of the finest refined in the land. She was quiet and proper, but she loved to laugh, and she was quite friendly. Legolas and I approved, and the two were married. Four years later they had a child, a girl, who was beautiful beyond compare with sharp green eyes and silver-blonde hair like her mother. Imagine my surprise to be a grandmother to a young thing called Sáre.  
  
After many years, after seeing nearly one hundred and thirty years, an extraordinary life span for any mere mortal, I felt the chill of time creeping upon me. It frightened me, yet I had nothing else to fear. I had survived much worse in my lifetime, seen terrible things that I would not wish upon any one. Death was inevitable, a natural course to life.  
  
  
  
I stared out over the gardens in the early bloom of spring, bright colors leaping from their heads and reflecting in the dying sunlight. The sky was painted red and gold in the approaching twilight, silhouettes of trees against the backdrop. I breathed in the scents of hyacinth and pine, crisp water bubbling from the stream several leagues away though ever present in the air. Faint pinpricks breached the cerulean sky of the east, marking the beginning of nightfall that would be slow and lingering.  
  
Shuddering slightly in the barely perceptible breeze of April, I turned in the balcony to see Legolas approach, and a smile filled my face. He was still as handsome as the first day I laid eyes upon him, walking out of a dream. His shining hair still glowed, streaked a bit with silver, and his face was perhaps more smooth than ever, and his eyes were as feisty as ever, even as the light dimmed. His lithe body never lost its zeal and grace, though he had refrained from wandering on any great journeys for several years. Perhaps he merely knew that the past few years would be some of my last. He walked silently to me, and took my hands in his. I stared for a moment at the wrinkled hands that lay in his flawless grasp.  
  
As he kissed my forehead, Legolas said, "What are your thoughts, a'maelamin? You have been standing here for an hour. Did you really believe the sun would not set again tonight?"  
  
I offered him a smile, taking a deep breath that settled easily in my chest. Tossing my thinned hair over my shoulders, I answered, "I merely wished to see it one more time, dear one. Somehow the sun falls in such splendid colors it will be emblazoned upon my mind for all eternity. You seek to rival its splendor, my love." I sighed. "You always were able to steal any woman's gaze in whatever room you entered."  
  
Sliding an arm around my waist, he guided me back indoors and into the silent hallway. "I never felt any other woman's will to draw me away from you, for you have always held my heart within you." Legolas let his gaze flicker over my face as he smiled, brushing my hair away from my face. "You are still so beautiful, Andariel."  
  
Laughing slightly, I said, "If surviving so long is beautiful, then forgive me if I pale next to you." For a few moments, I remained silent, wondering how to ask my question that had been burning its way in my mind for many years. "How is it that I am still alive, Legolas? You have never told me why I have aged slowly and still live. You have kept that from me, though for whatever reason I do not know."  
  
His face became taut, his eyes still fixed upon me but they were looking through me, studying my soul and my spirit. At last he replied, "We are bound, Andariel, as I told you when I asked you to be my wife. Nothing can tear us asunder, not even now. I have bound myself to your fate, and you are bound to mine. It is because of what I am that you have lived beyond your years, aged less quickly than those around you. Are you displeased with me for keeping this from you?"  
  
Knowing that his pledge so long ago held firm even now warmed me intensely; I felt no ill will towards my husband. "No, Legolas, I am merely amused. Perhaps if I had interpreted Lady Galadriel's words more thoroughly when I had the opportunity I would have realized what you meant when you told me that you were mine."  
  
"There are few of the race of Man whom I know who have seen more years than you, my wife. Even those of my line are still young yet older than you know." There was nothing hidden about the bitterness in his voice. "Even the hobbits who have long since passed on lived well beyond their years, though they have not matched yours. I believe Bilbo was the last to see such years. Elanor and Goldilocks have children of their own. Aragorn and Arwen are here, love, did I not tell you?"  
  
I looked to him in surprise. "No. I am glad that I may see them again. Where are the children?"  
  
"They are all waiting for you, pen-neth." His grey-blue eyes glowed at me, that ever-present smile gracing his beautiful lips. For a moment I could hardly see past their depths, but I also saw a spark of sorrow lying under the surface. Suddenly he pulled me very close to his body, wrapping me securely within his arms. I felt his heart beating too quickly against his chest, but I merely lay my head against it, closing my eyes to the warmth of his grasp. It seemed a thousand years ago since he had first held me like that, but I remembered clearly the moment I had fallen in love with him in the garden of Rivendell.  
  
His voice was quiet but steady as he said silently, "I too remember the moment when you stole my heart, melamin. The very second that I laid eyes upon you in the woods was all I needed, but when you walked beside Galain and into the House of Elrond I knew that no other would make my life complete."  
  
I smiled, raising my face to meet his gaze, allowing myself to drown in his eyes. "You knew my heart was yours the moment you captured my eyes. I am happy, Legolas. My life is nothing shameful or regretful to me. I have seen more than I ever imagined possible, and I even have a grandchild of my own. I had hoped to see the other children marry, but perhaps it is too soon for them. They are all young, and they have many years to decide. I thank Eru that you desired to marry me, heruamin."  
  
"I would have it no other way, arwenamin."  
  
He kissed me gently, the passion still emblazoned upon his lips. At last he led me down the hallway and to the bedroom. I felt the ache in my muscles that had not been there before, and the weight upon my chest grew heavy. For the past several days I believed the light was fading from my life, and now it was destined to come to pass. I greatly desired that none of our children were to know, but there was little to be kept secret once Altáriel had foreseen it, and I knew she had. Somehow there was a great peace in knowing that my life was complete, and all those whom I loved would be here. Clasping quietly to Legolas' arm, I smiled to myself, content with merely holding him as I had for so many years.  
  
At last we entered the bedroom, the most comfortable room that had been perfected over time. I smiled as Legolas led me over to the large bed covered in rich blankets and guarded by the open arms of the Elven Lady from Rivendell. All the trinkets we had acquired throughout the years were spread out in their resting places on the walls, the dressers, and in the armoire. As I sat upon the feather-soft blanket, I sighed heavily, eyes drifting towards the painting of our family that had been done twenty years ago.  
  
"Let them come, Legolas," I said, propped up against the headboard.  
  
For a moment he remained motionless, eyes fixed upon me. There was a great sadness lingering just behind his eyes, growing stronger with each moment. I felt the same, knowing that I was about to lose the one who had held me safely for so many years. My only regret was leaving him behind, but I had known it was to be so ever since we met.  
  
Pursing his lips, Legolas turned and quickly walked out the door. A few moments later, Aragorn and Arwen entered. Both had aged gracefully, if at all. There was a weariness to the king's eyes that had developed slowly over the years, and his hair was streaked with gray. Still he remained proud and noble, his smile warming as he entered the room. Arwen was as lovely as ever, and I doubted she had actually become mortal. Her eyes were clear and bright, her hair dark and pinned away from her face. Slight lines were at the edges of her eyes, but few could notice them. I wondered if when Elves became mortal they aged at all.  
  
"Andariel." Aragorn moved to my side, his smile friendly and compassionate. He took my hand in his, studying my face. "How do you fare?"  
  
"I am well. I feel no pain nor discomfort. And you? How do you fare, good King?"  
  
He nodded. "I am well. Gondor is safely protected. I am deeply sorry the children could not come, but they had pressing matters in the state."  
  
As I studied his face, I marveled at how long he himself had lived, for he had long been much older than myself. I remembered clearly how he had held me upon his knee when I was a child; as he held me close now, it would be him who would bid me farewell and not the other way around.  
  
"You have been a dear friend, Aragorn," I said quietly. "It seems strange to depart now after so long. We have both lost many of those close to us over the years, and the cycle of life continues. Now it is merely my turn."  
  
He gently ran a hand over my face, eyes meeting mine bravely, but there was a slight tremor in his voice. "You have lived well, Andariel. All the years I have known you it has been my privilege. You are family to me, little one, as you are to those who know you."  
  
Watching him carefully, I smiled to see the same old face of him who had saved me from the orcs, boldly charging through the camp and appearing like a vision to take me away. I had once prayed for him to be the Death Lord; he was no such thing, only a herald of its approach, a friend to see me on my way.  
  
"You have always been in my heart, Aragorn. I thank you for all the good you have done for me and my family."  
  
Aragorn smiled, and kissed my forehead, allowing Arwen to sit beside me as well. She took my hand, pressing it between hers, and offered a gentle smile. I saw no regrets in her eyes, even though she was mortal, and I felt the same way.  
  
"You see the same way I do, Andariel," she said softly. "We both chose our own fates, and to that we have held. I need not ask if there is anything you would have done differently, for I see the answer in your eyes. I am proud to have called you sister."  
  
"Dear Arwen, you have been the sister I always desired." A sharp pain rose through my chest, and I winced. Dark memories began to surface through my mind, and I felt a sudden rush of panic. Black faces haunted my mind, terrible cries breaking the air as flames surrounded everything in my vision. The world around me faded suddenly, and I gasped for breath.  
  
Arwen laid a hand upon my cheek, distilling the violent images that haunted me. "Be still, Andariel," she whispered. "They will no longer harm you."  
  
Taking a deep breath, I sighed. "Where are my children? I need to see the children."  
  
Arwen held my hand tightly as Aragorn stood to go find the rest of the family. Soon the children came walking through the door, and it made my heart leap. Ithiel followed behind them, her eyes dark with worry and despair. Gisele came immediately beside me, her bright eyes studying my face calmly.  
  
"How do you fare, mother?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Ah, my firstborn," I smiled, reaching for her hand. I studied her pale hair wrapped tightly behind her head, displaying the high cheekbones and full lips that made her so beautiful. "It is so wonderful to see you. I desired to tell you that my heart has lived so much since you were born. It is because of you that I regained hope in life, and now at the end I may face it with peace. It was you who gave me hope, Gisele. I never told you about--"  
  
The elf girl smiled slightly, her blue eyes glistening with tears she would not permit herself to shed and she bowed her head. "I know, mother. I know all about the child you had when you first met father."  
  
I stared at her in great surprise. "How--how did you know?" I asked. "So very few people knew of it."  
  
She smiled comfortingly. "Grandfather told me, long ago. He was heartbroken by it and made me swear not to tell you that I knew. It is all right, mother. It was not your fault. And you have eight children now who carry your blood, and will live on. No one can blame you for what happened."  
  
Tears filled my eyes, and I quickly looked away towards the evening drawing quickly outside the window. The balcony was empty and vacant, leaves blowing softly on the trees outside. For a moment, I thought I saw the air shimmer as the breeze blew swiftly, and I caught my breath as I saw a pale figure emerge from the shadows. He was small, only a few years old, with shining hair the color of the sun and gleaming green eyes accentuating his pointed ears. He smiled at me, and tilted his head. Suddenly I knew, I knew that I was looking upon my first child, the one I had lost. He merely waited calmly, standing patiently on the balcony, and he did not speak.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Hardly able to tear my eyes away from the doorframe, I whispered, "I am sorry. I should have told you."  
  
Tindómerel and Mirimon approached, both glancing at one another in concern. Tindómerel knelt at the foot of the bed, her eyes filling with tears. "Mother," she said quietly. "There is nothing you need feel shame for. If there is one thing you have taught, it is that life is unpredictable and we must make do with what we are given."  
  
Mirimon nodded, motioning to the others to gather around. "None of us can despise you for keeping it from us. There is nothing you could have done. The important thing is that you raised us well, you and father."  
  
Even their kind words could not make the image of the young child disappear. I stared openly at him, and yet there was no panic left in me. My heart beat steadily within my chest, though I felt it slowing.  
  
"I love you all so very much," I said firmly. "There is nothing else in my life that I am more proud of than each and every one of you, including Sáre. I desire only that each of you make your own life, and do what it is that will bring you happiness." Breath came short, and I shut my eyes for a moment, trying to hold on to the life that was still within me. "Where is Ithiel?"  
  
The she-elf slowly walked through the gathering, her dark hair held back from her face only to illuminate the tears running down her face. She smiled awkwardly, her gray eyes dark and sorrowful as she approached, and sat beside me. I took her hand and squeezed tightly, staring up into her immortal face, even though she too would age someday. I felt deep comfort in holding her hand, knowing how devoted and loving she had been all these years.  
  
"I could never have asked for a truer friend, Ithiel," I told her quietly. "The moment you aided me in Lothlorien, I was so pleased to have known you. You kept me alive and aided my recovery so well that I have lived to see such wondrous times. Thank you."  
  
Bowing her head, Ithiel whispered, "It has been my pleasure, my Lady. You have been a friend to me as well. I was happy to remain in Middle Earth to stay by your side. Not once have I ever regretted my decision. Perhaps I will still live to aid your great grandchildren, and then I may tell them of you."  
  
Swallowing hard, I smiled. The light around me was becoming fuzzy, blurring together, and I felt a numbness creeping into my limbs. Still the child waited for me at the balcony, and I shook my head. I was not ready to leave. I did not want to leave my family behind.  
  
"Legolas." I reached out to him, nearly frantic until he lay beside me, holding me in his arms. The safety of his embrace soothed me, and I breathed heavily, calmly aware now of the encroaching numbness that was spreading up along my body. I could no longer walk, but it did not matter; there was no where I needed to go. I breathed in his scent, of vanilla and honey, of crisp sunshine over clear waters on the outskirts of the forest. His touch still lit a fire within me.  
  
"I love you, Legolas," I whispered.  
  
He smiled, eyes betraying the pain that was growing inside of him. "I love you, Andariel."  
  
That was all either of us needed to know. Our lips met, and I felt the strength draining out of me. I pressed against him, hoping somehow to steal a few more moments to be in his arms. Even the past century was not enough time to be with him.  
  
"You are all that I ever desired," I told him silently. "Thank you for saving me more often than I can remember."  
  
His lips started to tremble as our eyes met, even though his eyes were steady, as if he were willing me his strength. His arms held me tighter. "Nay, a'maelamin. It was you who saved me from an eternity without the love we have shared."  
  
I smiled, suddenly unable to move. There was a light growing around his face, slowly drowning out everything around me, except for him. "I see our child," I whispered. "The firstborn, he is waiting for me."  
  
Legolas stared at me in shock, and for a moment he looked as if he wanted to scream. Instead, he smiled gently, allowing the tears to fill his eyes, and he kissed my forehead. Running a hand through my hair, he whispered, "Please do not leave, my wife. Please."  
  
I struggled to raise a hand to his face, hardly able to feel the soft skin of his cheek. He clasped my hand to his face, staring into my eyes. For a moment all of our life blended together. There was our first meeting, our first shared kiss, our first night together, the dance, the death of our child, the orcs, the rescue, my rebirth, our reunion, the wedding, the births of our children, the secluded nights where it was only the two of us dancing beneath the trees, and all the joy and sadness we had shared together. It filled me with a warmth unlike any I had ever known, even as the chill crept over my body. My eyes drifted over to the child waiting for me, and suddenly I heard a small voice on the air: "Mother, tell father he will see me someday."  
  
My own tears drifted down my face as I said, "He asked me to tell you that you will meet him someday. He needs me now."  
  
Legolas shook his head a little, and I saw grief falling over him in such waves it was oppressive. The world was falling out from under him, as it was falling away from me. My heart was barely beating and my breath came only in wheezes as I offered him another smile.  
  
"Mela en'coiamin," I whispered.  
  
Leaning his head against mine, he whispered, "Lemeluvan unearalye lumessen tenna nurveilie."  
  
The soft sounds of voices singing rose around me, and I recognized the voices of Írissë and Iris as they slowly sang an old Elvish song. One by one the others joined in, and soon the song was all that filled my hearing, slowly fading away. I stared up into Legolas' gray eyes, allowing the song to consume me and myself to drown in his eyes. I smiled, even as the light grew stronger around me and the chill numbed every part of me. I felt Legolas' lips press against my forehead, and I glanced over to see the child smiling broadly, standing straight and extending a hand towards me.  
  
A strange peace flowed over me, and the music disappeared. I shuddered, and exhaled deeply as the light enveloped me.  
  
"Namarie," I whispered, and the light washed over me. And then there was nothing.  
  
  
  
*A/N: "Lemeluvan unearalye lumessen tenna nurveilie" is "I love you for better or worse till death do us part." "Arwenamin" is "my lady,"--intimate.  
  
I have one more chapter to post. I really hope that this is worthy to the story. 


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Alas, they are still not my characters.  
  
The passing of Andariel was more of a loss than Legolas had ever before felt. She had requested to be laid to rest in Lothlorien, the place where she had been reborn and left in peace. He abided by her wishes and took her body to the Golden Wood, laying her in the fading field of golden flowers. The woman was as pure as when her spirit passed on, and where she was buried the ground flourished with flowers. The remaining Elves of Caras Galadon mourned her passing, as well as the grief that lay within the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas and his family remained in Lothlorien for some months, though the fading wood was more of a reminder of the tragic loss he had suffered.  
  
Legolas returned to his home in Mirkwood to visit his father. Thranduil was compassionate to his son's loss, and did not remind his son that this was meant to be. The prince forced himself into seclusion, ignoring the attempts of his father to comfort and distract him. The King organized a small ceremony to honor his son's deceased wife; after all, Legolas was a prince, and his wife had been a princess. Still, the elf found no comfort in these kind-hearted actions. All in the kingdom were sympathetic to the prince's grief. Some time later, Thranduil offered his son the opportunity to rule Mirkwood, the thing that Legolas had been prepared for since his birth. The elf quickly fled his home.  
  
He found comfort in his children, who made every effort to console their father, even to taking him to visit King Elessar and the Lady Undomiel in Minas Tirith. It was Gisele that Legolas found his only comfort in, the first surviving child he had sired. Gisele seemed aware of how her father clung to her and the memory of her mother through her, and she embraced it. Altáriel often retreated from the others as well, plagued by visions of her father and his grief that was so deep it seemed to hover like a plague around him. Legolas often sat silently beside the king and queen, a haunting reminder of what was to come for Arwen herself.  
  
In time, several of the other children married and settled with children of their own. Legolas remained secluded, finding little joy in the births of his grandchildren and the extension of his family. He had spent several years struggling to live as he once had, only to drown in the heartbreak he felt. Nárello had used his talents to sculpt statues of his mother, images so thoroughly realistic that oftentimes the household felt warm once again. The image of Andariel, the mortal woman, stared down at the slowly aging family, staring silently as Ithiel passed away after tending several grandchildren.  
  
Time passed all too slowly for the Elf Prince, who had relinquished his title at last. Wearied of life, he made his own way back to Lothlorien, bidding his children farewell, and laid beside Andariel's grave, passing away from grief and heartbreak. The youngest daughter had known for some time that her father's time would not last, not after the death of his wife, yet she had not spoken a word. A shadow had consumed Legolas, tearing him away from life one day at a time. In the end, it was Gisele who effectively summed up the bond that Legolas and Andariel had shared in their lives, even unto his early death and her long life:  
  
"It mattered not what else happened in the world, for it was their love that kept them together even through the darkest times of Middle Earth. Fate happens in such strange ways, stealing life from those who deserve to live and changing the path of life as each creature walks. It swept them out of their ordinary lives and into the eternal love they shared, through joy and sorrow, happiness and pain. My father often said how in all his life he had never found a kindred spirit, never imagined to find one in a mortal woman. He found her death to be the greatest loss he could imagine, and could never recover from it. Neither one ever regretted what was sacrificed, and never will. If only everyone could feel the intense passion that bound them. They were happy; that is all that matters. With the passing of the Age of the Ring, so passed on those who I am fortunate to call mother and father, Andariel and Legolas Greenleaf, the Mortal and the Elf."  
  
THE END  
  
Well, that's it. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. I will be writing more stories in time. Thank you everyone who has enjoyed it and read the whole thing. 


End file.
